Souls In Between
by lingerintheshadows
Summary: An extinct youkai clan had suddenly brought back to the livings and a certain important object must be protected after the death of a forgotten 'youkai monk.' Dive deeper to the world of 'THE coldest taiyoukai' as Lord of the Western Lands as he struggle to keep his losing possessions and fight for his new found meaning of life. A little AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Souls In Between

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but some characters I do own. You can see that maybe they have weird names but I am trying to give my characters meaningful names in Japanese. And as you can see, I am no Japanese so I don't know if they are good names or if they are names of men or women. Get it? Sorry…**

**Chapter 1: Whispers in the Forest**

The rustling of the leaves above the crown of greenery were heard. The moonlight shone directly upon the grassy earth. The light bathed the area white as if there was no disturbance upon the scenery of the fireflies-exists Northern Lands. Quiet, indeed. Peaceful, negative.

The night hummed its stillness. Still, the land creatures were troubled as feet of countless human form beings ran across the forest. The spears and swords countered the moon above by their shimmering abilities. The clattering of metals and galloping of wild horses gave irritation to the peaceful souls sleeping in their deep territories. Beasts were disturbed from their slumbers but no one among them put an iron fist to these demons. They were strong, not just in number, but also in their own selves. They were powerful youkais in a clan. It seemed impossible but they did exist. For almost a thousand years, everyone believed they were extinct. They had been forgotten. They had been considered as a myth. But still, they were unbelievably standing on the face of the earth. Neither one of them were livings. The environment responded to their presence. The greenery went dead as they pass, crossing death. The leaves withered and grey smokes appeared. Their presence meant of a living hell. They were walking dead and their steps meant deaths and corpses.

**(A/N: so much 'dead' words, huhh?)**

The leader halted as the troop followed him. They stopped on a clearing, staring on a one man army with his wooden staff on his side. The moon shone this man's features. His eyes were sharp blue, glittering from the night air. His skin was pale like the undead ones have. His long raven hair tied up high, falling to his shoulder. He wore a monk dress on earth colors, accompanied with beads from his hands and around his tough neck. This man had claws, holding a suspended small glass bottle along the prayer beads.

"Nikkou!" The leader of the clan called with a commanding voice. The red eyes peeking from the forest blinked in fear. These beasts knew the authorization tone of the youkai. He had the power. He was unstoppable.

"Koikage…" the monk hissed the name under his breath. He was holding his staff, supporting his exhausted body to prevent himself from giving up to the ground.

"Yes, monk. You still know me," the youkai smiled with his lips twitching in anger and disgust.

"Indeed. You ended up in a tragic fate. You are myth-existing, forgotten and rotten upon the ears of the livings." Nikkou straightened his staff and targeted the wooden weapon to the powerful leader.

The leader's eyes narrowed. He tightened his hold to his sword's hilt, ready to slash the monk's body from his stead. "You talk as if you weren't among us, forgotten and a Youkai."

"We're no same, Koikage. I am an existing monk and you, you are nothing but a demon living in between."

The demon's eyes narrowed before he shouted the words which meant death. The ravens from far lands reacted from the clashing lights. There was an unexplainable phenomenon happened within the area of the Northern Lands. There was an earsplitting sound, that loud you had overheard it so much that it temporarily disabled your hearing. Once creatures in the forestry opened their eyes and widened their senses, they knew the monk had gone missing out of the land itself.

oooooo000000000000000ooooooooooo

On a solitary forest, away from the Northern Lands, a single dried leaf cracked under a woman's slippers. It caught her a second to feel something quite not right. She looked ahead. There, there was the opening of the forest, revealing the whole town in front of her. She heard men shouting in panic and delivered dreadful news from hut to hut as if they had lost someone in their little humble village. She heard, by her human ears, the gasping of these folks. Yes, the picture of their pale faces looked like they had lost a meaningful someone. It triggered her senses to look for her old sister limping aura, her sister's on and off life since a week before that day…

She sensed nothing…

Her body tensed and after a long length years, she felt she want to give up on earth and kneel by her sudden realization. She knew, somehow, she lost Kaede, her little sister yet, old. She was expecting this since they had reunited five years ago. The old woman was weak, still strong – strong at heart but weak in her human body. She was grey and her years would only last two or three. She lasted five.

She fought the urge to appear weak, not that she had been watched but she wanted to be strong to prove herself she really was. She dealt with that emotion before. She knew it would come. She had readied herself.

She inhaled deeply, capturing the feelings of collapsing to the ground and then releasing them all by a long exhale. She bit her lips and gulped the urge to cry. She threw back the salt water from her eyes and turned to a dignified stand. She tightened her grip to her bow and set it behind her. 'You must be strong,' she reminded her self. 'Be strong, Kikyo.'

ooooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooooooo

Aye was sitting beside the old woman Kaede alone in a hut. She was looking intently with her legs folded under and proper palms on her thighs to her teacher's pale face, paler than the people's who went to her while she was busy picking herbs. She was dead. Her sensei was dead. She felt tears fell from her eyes but none of her expressions was carved from her face. She simply cried.

The old woman was a teacher to her archery and to herself for being a full-pledged miko someday. She also turned to be a motherly figure to her since Aye was found injured by a youkai attack in the nearby forest.

She saved her. This miko saved her from her death and then there was her savior, lying flat dead on a cold mat.

A man's voice interrupted her from her little memory throwback, "Aye-san?"

"What is it?" she asked not turning to the man behind the dried-leaves curtain.

"It's Kikyo-sama. She's here."

Aye's eyes widened. The old woman's sister came back from her wandering in the forest. She thought she would come back after two days, but she was there, maybe waiting for her to say 'come in'. She was nervous, hopeless, and sorry for the resurrected miko. This woman maybe grieves more than she was feeling inside. She was Kaede's 'older' sister, indeed. "Come in," she finally said with monotone voice.

Kikyo entered the dark room. Once she did, she turned her eyes to her sister and did not even notice the young woman beside her. "Kaede" that was all she said. Her tone was between grief and quite calling her name as if the dead miko will respond. She kneeled beside her sister and squeezed the chilling hand of Kaede. She did not respond, of course. Kikyo gave a hand to brush the old woman's face, caressing her cheek just like an old sister would do. 'She was crying inside,' observed Aye silently. 'Even though she des not and will never show it to others.'

ooooooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooo

"Kagome!" shouted a long white-haired hanyou but he was too late when the woman she was calling was out of his sight and of the well's general area.

The raven haired future-time woman didn't or pretended to not hear her more-than-friend's call. Her mind was on the old woman. She was sure; somehow, so sure that Kaede was in trouble or worse than that. She ran, pushing her seemingly short legs to act in the fast pace she wanted. In a minute or so, she was approaching Kaede's humble house. She was met by her true friends; the monk, the demon-slayer and her animal youkai.

"Kagome!" Miroko shouted as the raven-haired girl stopped in front of them and breathe heavily.

"Kae-hmmm-Kaede…" she muttered in between breathes. She looked upon the monk and then to Sango. She got silent answers and for her it was a bad sign. She turned into her feet and attempted to enter the hut but she was blocked by the hand of Miroko.

"She was with her sister. Let Kikyo mourn," he said. Kagome could understand the meaning of his first sentence. Being with her sister was normal but the second sentence made her drop her mouth to confusion.

"Kaede? Is she…" she asked, could not even state the last word.

"Dead. She's dead, Kagome."

She turned to the direction of Inuyasha's voice. He was standing a few feet from the old woman's door but it was still enough for Kagome to see his grieving face.

"Her aura was gone," he finished.

Kagome narrowed her eyes just to hold back some tears but she could not. The waters from her eyes came and ran onto her face. She covered her face to hide them up but she was betrayed by her loud sob. Suddenly, she felt warm arms wrapped around her. Inuyasha. Somehow, his embrace eased her but still, it didn't ease the fact that Kaede, the old friend of her, was gone.

ooooooooooooooo000000000000000ooooooooooooo

Kagome waited as the image of Kikyo dressed in black kimono appeared from the entrance of the cliff. She was carrying an urn. It was Kaede's ashes. The reincarnated one brushed her raven hair away from her face to see clearly the slow ritual Kikyo was doing.

At last the resurrected miko stopped walking and stood right on the edge of the cliff in a distance of not falling from it. Her face was emotionless and unreadable but Kagome knew she was deeply crying. This woman was tough and hard but inside she was kind and soft. This woman was the original soul bearer. Far from the behavior she was expressing, again, Kagome was crying. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but was just replace by another set. She was different from Kikyo. That made her believe she was not really her even though they had the same soul.

Kikyo let the air drift Kaede's ashes from the cliff towards the horizon giving birth to the sun. Same method by the motion of a careful hand to the ashes was repeated until there was none left in the urn. The ritual was over. The gang and some folks took their leave from the cliff but Kikyo chose to stay. She was there just standing with eyes closed.

"Kikyo," Kagome's voice said.

Kikyo opened her eyes and said without looking at her, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

This shocked Kagome. Why would she leave and why tomorrow? These questions were immediately expressed by words.

"There's nothing left here for me," answered the miko. "Kagome, I'm…" she paused and finally looked into her reincarnation's eyes, "…immortal."

This didn't surprise Kagome. After five years, Kikyo hadn't changed. She had earned some height but Kikyo remained the same just like the woman she saw at the end of the battle with Naraku. She was resurrected by the Jewel of Four Soul, brought back her flesh and washed the signs of the temporary clay body that the witch had given her. The Shikon no Tama was disintegrated into the air and was gone forever. There will be no battles for it even though battles between youkais and humans will remain still.

"What's wrong with that?" Kagome asked. "The people will accept you. As far as I can see, they want your presence especially now that there's no miko to protect their village anymore." Kagome swallowed the naked fact within her words.

"That's the problem," Kikyo replied with a stoic mask. "I'm immortal. Unless I'm killed, I will exist forever. I will see them grow, marry with my blessing, and die. Deaths will fulfill me if I'll stay in this 'home' and I…" she paused and looked at the rising sun again. "…I can't take the life forever seeing people die and pass me. It will take me to pledge a miko duty on a permanent place forever. I want to use this life span to a useful great length. I want to travel the lands and extend knowledge and…" she stopped. She was saying so much emotions than she had ever talked to anyone even to Inuyasha. Maybe Kaede's death really took her guard down. "Aye will be there," she continued, changing the topic slightly. "She's a good student. She will be a good miko. The village will have a normal priestess and not an immortal one."

Kagome understood her reasons but curiosity rose from her heart and it was voiced out by her mouth, "Why are you saying these things to me?"

"Because this may be our last time to cross path," she plainly replied. "I am saying goodbye to you and to 'him'." 'Him' meant Inuyasha.

"Why not say these words to him?" Kagome as a modern woman did not put civility and sensitivity to her question. She knew the answer but still wanted to hear it from her. Kikyo did not want to interfere again or even make the hanyou's fast-trigger change of emotions blocked his senses and confused himself between Kagome and Kikyo.

Kikyo looked at her straight into her eyes. She did not entertain her question but still answer t indirectly, "You healed his heart. He was once a fool hanyou wanting to be a full-pledged youkai and now he was an almost human, good hearted, half-breed. Thank you for doing it for him. I am…" she paused and made a bow, "in your debt."

Kagome was taken aback. Kikyo just bowed to her, this high-dignified woman who was really respected by anyone, human or even a youkai. "No, no, no," she shook her head both denying the debt and shaking the faint blush from her cheeks. "It's not a big deal, you know?"

"It is," she raised her head and her posture came to normal. "Kagome," she continued, "he's yours now. Take care of him. It is a wish from a friend." Kikyo gave her a small smile but it was accepted by Kagome as a huge one of a kind.

oooooooooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooooooooo

"Kikyo," Inuyasha called her from the darkness of the forest, not far from Kaede's village. It was dawn and it was time for Kikyo to go for her chosen destiny.

Kikyo turned from her way and saw the silver line pattern of the hanyou as the half night and half morning light cast onto him. His golden eyes dominated and almost defeated the darkness of the forest which was dressing him. Beautiful. Yes, this was the half-breed she had loved. The one she had put her heart loyally.

Kikyo had lost everything since she had died fifty-five years ago. She had never taken anything back to her even when she had been resurrected with the body of ash, earth, and bones. She had lost her village. They thought that she was already dead, which was true, and she was just a ghost, not deserving her presence in the livings. Same opinion was with her sister, Kaede. According to her, he had to surrender her artificial life. Yes, her words that time were daggers to her heart: Her own dear sister rejecting her. But then, she understood. If way back fifty years from then, with little Kaede beside her, she would probably have the same conclusion: dead must be dead. Then, she had to go to hell, 'again.' But having the belief that she had betrayed by her lover, she had a pure reason. Inuyasha must go to hell as well.

But fate must be mocking her. It was then she discovered that it wasn't Inuyasha. It was Naraku, the once hopeless disfigured Onigumo who became to be a hanyou by his request upon hundreds of demons.

And the thought came to her. One thing she was sure she possessed was Inuyasha's heart. She had thought of living with him again having the fact that she had came back. But, there was her reincarnated version and Inuyasha was happy with her.

And he deserved to be happy.

Not with her but with Kagome.

She was not the only one who was toyed by Naraku's game but also that half-breed. Who was she to interfere? She had decided that he didn't deserve the dead one but he did deserve the living that could provide him his needs which she could no longer provide. She was cold and dead with no emotion and lacking feelings of love. Hatred made her and it was the only emotion she had kept within her heart during her artificial life.

And then she was resurrected full with flesh, blood and beating heart the moment after the Shikon no Tama disintegrated in the end of Naraku. She became a living one. The jewel had given her a chance. But what was that chance? The chance to claim Inuyasha again? Was death the boundary of their love? She had claimed her life and it seemed that there was no longer a boundary between them. He breathes and she breathes: Two living beings. But she already knew that she had no longer possessed his heart. It belonged to Kagome.

The mystery behind the jewel's intention of giving her life back was deep and still unknown. Whatever it was, it had to be discovered for it turned her immortal. As stated before, she had to seek a purpose.

Understanding the given decision of the Shikon no Tama, Kaede was the only one who returned to her. It took years for the village to fully accept her. But then, again, she took her job as a miko.

Her sister was her only reason to stay and because of her death, it was time to seek for that purpose.

"Farewell," Kikyo said in whisper.

Even though it was an almost silent word, by his hearing, he could understand what she had said. He knew her reasons. He knew what she would about to do once Kaede was dead but still, he was unprepared for what? For losing her? For losing her past love? For losing the original and staying with the reincarnated one? But somehow, he also knew what he must do. Let her go.

Inuyasha nodded and muttered some incomprehensible words that the human ears of Kikyo would never hear. But the priestess knew what he said. "Welcome," she said with a bow, the same gesture she had given to Kagome. As she raised her head, she saw Inuyasha's lips turn into smile. He was happy and contented. By that, she will be, she promised to herself. She returned a small smile and turned on her heels and walked towards her uncertain destination. It made her several steps for her to feel Inuyasha's presence was not there anymore. He was gone. Maybe it was their last encounter.

Kikyo stopped and looked upon the fading starry night. She closed her eyes and widened her senses as far as she could. There was someone calling for her. She was sure. Someone wanted a help from her, a help that she could only give. 'This may be a purpose,' she thought and agreed with determination. Soon, she opened her eyes and walked straight to her path.


	2. Chapter 2

The Souls In Between

**Note: Before anything else… the 'weird' names meanings: 'Nikkou' – Sunlight; 'KoiKage' – Koi is dark and Kage is shadow…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story and the characters…**

**Chapter 2: What Anyone Else's Fear**

Thug! Thug! Thug!

The sound of clashing wood were occupied the toad-like youkai's sensitive ears. He was partly, barely, training under the heat of the fresh morning sun with a tree sheltering them. Who would have guessed that he would spar and with a child called Rin?

"Jakken, take me seriously!" pleaded Rin between attempts to hit Jakken but the toad was just blocking her wooden makeshift sword by his Staff of Two Heads.

"Why so?" Jakken raised an eyebrow. "You can't even hit me without me being serious, human!"

Rin stopped from her barbaric attempts and stood in a fighting stunt she usually seen in a general's training. "You'll regret you said that."

"Oh?" Jakken just teased her back with the face of 'try-and-let's-see'. Before he could say more like 'I'm bored', Rin already lunged towards him. He hadn't expected such speed from her but he managed to block the expected hard hit by his staff. With another thug, louder than before, a crack from Rin's makeshift sword was formed and was completely broken by just a snap. By the impact, the two short beings stumbled backwards and fell to the grassy ground. Jakken, by his unawareness, fell to a small rock. He was still alive but was harmed. A red bulged from his head appeared just a second as he stood from his falling.

"You little wench!" Jakken yelled, rubbing his hurt head.

Rin just looked at her broken sword and the look of disappointment was all over her face, "I could have hit you for the first time…"

Jakken realized the truth of her words. Yes, she could hit him and even kill him with that blow. Luckily, Staff of Two Heads was not just an ordinary staff. "No, it takes time to have the ability to even defeat me. In your case you will never have the ability. You will stay a weakling just as you are," he denied, trying to make Rin believe and even himself that it was just a coincidence and that little child is not growing strong like what was happening.

"No, Jakken," pouted Rin. "Humans grow. They grow strong in their ability and perhaps…" she formed an evil teasing smile, "…they grow also in height."

Jakken's eyes widened. 'She couldn't just…' he thought. "Are you insulting my physical appearance?" He finally asked in high pitch. "Even I am…" he looked at himself and reddened when he realized he was that really 'short', "…unblessed, I am a royal servant. I am fully respected and my loyalty is unquestionable to the Lord of the Western Lands, who is the Lord of the Youkais."

"Yeah, I know," Rin gestured for him to calm down. "I'm just teasing you like what you did lately."

"Well, that's too much," Jakken stomped his foot and pretended to look away.

"Well, 'wench' is too much much."

"No, 'short' it is."

"Wench. Everyone knows that!"

"Short!"

The exchanging of insults was ended by a loud 'Arghh!' then turned around from each other, crossed arms, and pouted lips.

After a minute of silence, as the wind blew around the garden (Rin preferred to train in the garden than the arena), Jakken sighed. After five years, Rin learned how to counteract his sentences with not just giggles and childish words but with sensible protests. She had developed. She grew and even it hurt him so much, she was taller than before. As part of growing, she grew the sense of fashion. Her old one-tie hairstyle above her head was gone and was replaced by a high ponytail. She was smart also that he could not even find excuses to her wonderings which were obviously answered already by her.

"We should go and–" He was cut by the undertone voice of Rin.

"You know what I fear?" she asked not turning her back. Jakken looked at her with connected eyebrows, wondering where that question came from. "It is…" she continued, "…growing."

The toad youkai tilted his head, thinking deeply. What? Growing? Is she serious? It is everyone wants and she fears it? "What kind of fear is that?" he asked, sliding the stupid word from his thoughts.

"If I grow, he may not like me anymore," Rin stated sadly. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

Jakken, even he didn't admit to himself, was so sorry for Rin. Yes, that might be a case. Lord Sesshomaru might just like her because of her innocence and herself being a child and growing means sabotaging the factor of liking her. But there was also a possibility that she was revived by the demon lord's Tenssaiga and she was kind of a living proof that the sword was not a complete useless stuff then. She was, indeed, important for both the sword and for his lord. But, again, that was just the other possibility and the other one, spoken by Rin, might also the reason.

Jakken saw Rin bit her lips and again, the cheerful eyes came back. She turned to him, finally, and said as if she never said anything, "Let's go!"

The toad youkai was confused how to respond, "Is that it?" he asked, not sure if he was talking to her 'let's go', the training or the unexpected confession. But whatever the question and the answer was, he was dragged from the garden to the main castle.

ooooooo000000000ooooooooo

"Hiding in the dark will not help you. I can still smell you even with your aura off, Mako."

The General youkai tensed from his position behind the darkness. He had expected that the inuyoukai would notice him but he just did it to check it himself. The Lord of the Western Lands was indeed powerful. His shoulder rested and took a deep sigh, "I tried hiding my smell too, Sesshomaru-sama, but it seemed it didn't work."

"You did succeed hiding it but not completely from me."

'The term was 'from me', so it was specially smelled by him. Hahh, great!' thought Mako. He stepped out of the darkness and revealed his own inuyoukai feature to the library where the Lord of the Western Lands sat on a low chair, reading scrolls and some parchments.

Mako had a long black hair resting on his shoulder but a group of white hair from his right side was a sign that he was one of the clan. He wore blue dominant color over white haori under his black armor, indicating he was a high ranking general. He gave one low bow to his Land Lord and after it, gave a short smile even though the taiyoukai didn't give an eye to him.

"Report," the full white-haired demon commanded.

Mako nodded before answering, "The team had already responded and cited to the report of the posted guard from the northern part of the land, my lord. We came there, gathered data and investigated. Lord Sesshomaru, the account's true. Death lingered the part of the forest."

The taiyoukai turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "True? Describe the truthfulness in it."

"The whole area was black, my Lord," the face of the usually happy general turned serious as if he had seen deaths more than the wars he had just already involved within two hundred years. "It looked like a clan had just passed and the area turned into ashes by destroying the borderlines. The grass withered, the trees died, the little creatures are dead, with just a pass…" Mako pushed himself not to look horrified in front of his lord but the memory of the scene just made him shiver.

"Are you scared?" Sesshomaru asked without changing his monotone voice.

Mako looked at him, confusion was in his eyes but it was diminished by a warning, "They're not ordinary youkais. Actually, I don't know if they are even youkais. I guess they are greater. I didn't feel any yoki around the withered place." He had answered the demon Lord 'yes', indirectly.

"I'm a youkai, taiyoukai," Sesshomaru stated plainly, still reading a scroll. "Are they greater than me?"

Mako stiffened. How could he answer that? Truth might hurt him, not the taiyoukai but the plane youkai in front of the Land Lord. If he say 'yes', which for him was the truth, he might see the end of his life immediately. But he was not coward to say his opinions. If he would die saying his perspective, then let it be.

"Yes," Mako said. No expression was casted out from his face. "I think. They're powerful, I conclude, based upon the truth that they are just passing the boundaries between Northern and Western Lands. They had done such destruction to the place effortlessly."

Golden eyes stared upon the partly white-haired demon. Mako stayed on his position, looking straight to his Land Lord. The general wasn't sure if what he saw was a smile from the taiyoukai's lips.

"Brave enough," Sesshomaru stated, putting the scrolls down to the table. He turned to his general, "But, jumping to conclusion might lead you to wrong deductions."

"It's not a baseless conclusion, my Lord."

"If that so, you're saying that this superiors may be gods?"

"I fear."

There was a pregnant silence. Sesshomaru was thinking behind his façade. Finally he said, "Sounds absurd, general, but not impossible."

Mako was surprised. He had expected that Sesshomaru would trash the possibility but instead he considered it. On his first duty as a general, Sesshomaru had never considered his opinions but rather, he just order things, pointing from one action to another. If he would state against any of them, he would just get death stabbing glares. But then, after two hundred years, he had accepted the possibility he had just laid. Was that because the taiyoukai changed, or the possibility was obvious, or because, as he said, he was brave enough. Whatever it was, he had to shake the root of his acceptance out of his mind and focus on the terrifying problem.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to see that deceased place," stated the Inu Lord. "You'll escort us." The taiyoukai waved a hand for his dismissal.

"As you order," Mako bowed and turned on his heel. But after a second or so, from his back, he heard Sesshomaru said, "Don't entertain them with your fear. It will make them stronger and you, weak."

Mako formed a smile on his lips but did not turn his back, "I know."

ooooooo000000000ooooooooo

Mako stopped from walking, staring at the bridge ahead which was above the small river in the garden. There was Rin running and on her tail was Jakken following her, stumbling over and over again. The kid was happy. Her eyes were full of joy and innocence. Setting aside the problem he had just reported, Mako met her half-way on the bridge. "Rin," Mako called.

The moment Rin saw the general, she opened her arms and hugged him as she met him half-way. The youkai lowered himself and put a hand on the child's head. "Good morning Rin-chan!"

"Ohayo Mako-chan!" the girl beamed at him.

"Jakken-sama!" Mako yelped as he saw the toad demon collapsed on the floor of the bridge beside Rin. At first he thought the servant was dead but seeing him breathing, he concluded that he was just exhausted following the long pace of Rin.

"You know, Mako-chan, I nearly gave him a blow but doing so, I broke my sword." Rin said, releasing his friend.

"Broke your sword? Do you want me to replace it?"

Rin gave him a smile wider than before, "Really? You'll do it for me?" Mako nodded. "Then, thank you!" The child helped the toad demon to get to his feet. After it, Jakken gave Rin complains and protests about her running faster but neither of them were entertained by the young lad. She turned her head from Jakken to the general in front of her. "Is Lord Sesshomaru there?" asked Rin, pointing the upper room visible from the garden, the one which Mako just gone from.

"Yes, he is. But I don't think –" Before Mako could finish his sentence; Rin already ran to the entrance and climbed the great marble staircase towards the library. Jakken followed while muttering curses about his short legs.

Mako could not help himself but laugh at the sight of the child. She was one of the cheerful souls that made the Western Lands different from the others. Not because she was a human and was in their care but because the Land allowed simple joy of their people. Western Lands was known to its beauty in nature and cooperation of its people under the rule of the young taiyoukai Sesshomaru after his father, Inu no Taisho died. Western Area is not all about widening territories. It was about protecting what was theirs. Once, the inuyokai Lord had said to his council, "I have no plan of conquering lands. I don't want politics. I don't want worthless talks about which is greater. The greater the youkai, the wider the lands – absurd! Simple is the answer. I am the greatest. If somehow they threat our lands, it will become our trigger to fight them and get their area as a prize." That statement made the whole council quiet. Even though Sesshomaru didn't realize what he had just done, he settled peace. No one from the council could complain and say he was just being 'coward'. Not just because whoever would dare to say that word would probably die but because, he was that straight right. Just like what he said: it was pointless and would just cause lives from both parties of war. As long as there was no reason, they would never unsheathe their swords.

When Rin was out of sight, he turned his brown eyes to the sky. He breathed the fresh morning breeze. Yes, Western Land was beautiful and aside from this, it was also strong. But he couldn't help himself to worry about the clan which had just crossed through their borderline. In a way, he felt that the stillness and peacefulness of his land would be disturbed.

ooooooo000000000ooooooooo

"My Lord?" Rin asked from the door, waiting for the taiyoukai to shift his eyes from the scrolls to her. He didn't. "Can I tell you something?" Sesshomaru was still just like he didn't hear her requested. But Rin continued, "I did a little accomplishment over our spar. You know, Jakken and I?" He was still reading the scrolls, ignoring her. "I nearly hit him but my sword broke. Don't worry! Mako-chan promised he will make me another one." She got nothing. Rin, as a grown kid of ten, was kind of hurt. He didn't even put an attention to her not-so victory. She pouted and turned to leave the room but Sesshomaru finally spoke, "Good, Rin." She turned her head back to the taiyoukai's direction but just like how she saw him; he was still reading the old scrolls. A smile was casted from her face. She knew she should end the conversation there so she stormed out from the room and confront Jakken who was nearly finishing climbing the marble staircase.

"You know what, Jakken-sama? He said I'm good!"

"What?" Jakken asked, straightening his posture after getting over the last step. "Hey! Did you say something about me? Did you say I'm weak that I let you to –" Rin dragged him down to the staircase, probably heading to the youkai prophet, Shoraime-san, an old she-inu who was a close friend of Rin and was a story-teller who could bright her days whenever she was lonely. Jakken guessed, Rin wanted to share her achievements to everyone and she would like to start to the old woman youkai. Once again, Jakken cursed under his breathes. 'Why do I have to get through with this every morning?' he thought.

ooooooo000000000ooooooooo

Kikyo pointed her charged bow towards the moving bush in the forest. It seemed that the slow movement had come from an animal but she felt a little yoki from its direction. The sun was in its middle way in the sky. She didn't imagine that a youkai would attack on that time of day. Demons were truly unpredictable. 'This one must be desperate,' thought Kikyo, narrowing her eyes. She came near to the bush and felt the little aura was weak and dying. She brushed the shrub and saw the source of yoki. It was a youkai in a form of small fox. The demon was bleeding. She, Kikyo noticed her long hair and lashes, had a large bite wound on her stomach. Probably, she had gone through a youkai fight. But based on her size, she looked like just a child. The priestess thought in disgust, 'She's just a kid but a demon of her being attacked her. Demons are undoubtedly heartless!' She kneeled beside her and examined the fox's condition. Slowly, the kitsune opened her eyes which were widened in surprise when she notice that the one beside her was a miko based on the woman's garments.

Kikyo saw the fear from the fox. She said, "It is fine. I'm not going to hurt you further."

The kitsune's eyes softened. She studied the feature of the woman beside her. She was beautiful with her long raven hair tied in a loose bond. Her skin was pale and her eyes were deep in mahogany shade. Maybe, she was an angel sent from heaven. Funny it was, she laughed when she noticed that she was a demon thinking of angels.

Kikyo saw that the fox chuckled a little bit. After it, the youkai gasped when her little musing caused her wound to bleed more. "Don't move," said Kikyo, setting a hand to her shoulder.

"It'll do nothing. I'll die no matter what," the fox stated. "Will you take me to my gran gran after I die? I know it is little silly but she won't kill you if you give this to her." The fox handed her a golden pin with rose ornament on its tip. Kikyo took it without hesitation. She nodded. The youkai smiled, "She's living beside the lake not far from here. Tell her I love her and I do care for her." With that, the fox breathed his last air. Her eyes slowly closed and she sunk to her eternal dream.

"I'll tell," Kikyo promised as she carried her body to her arms.

ooooooo000000000ooooooooo

The directions given by the little fox had led her to an abandon little human shrine. The building was covered with dusts and windows were shattered all over the place. It was mid-afternoon and the sun's rays peeked through the windows revealing a not-so appealing sight of sun's shade all over the place. Kikyo concluded if it was not for the time of day, the place would be creepier than it was.

As she stepped a foot on the wooden floor, an irritating sound was produced, giving the one sitting on the other side of the shrine a notice that someone was there. The priestess observed the old fox youkai in front of her. She was with her back and was in a sitting position as if praying. 'A praying demon?' Kikyo raised an eyebrow. The moving of the fox's ears was enough for the miko that she was aware of her presence.

"She was a brave child," the priestess said, readying herself for the old youkai to attack. She watched the demon turned her head to her direction, eyes were glaring. Her green eyes were filled with wrath, encircling with wrinkles all over. She was old but she had a huge yoki to give the miko a better fight. But Kikyo didn't move from her position. She was not looking for a fight. She was just delivering a child to her grandmother. "She wants me to take her to you. She said she loves you and she do care for you," continued Kikyo while showing the pin to her.

Kikyo saw the old youkai's eyes softened and saddened. She slowly stood from her position and hesitantly came near to the miko. As soon as she got close to her, she took her grandchild and silently wept for her. Kikyo, somehow, knew that the old fox identified that she was not the fault of her grandchild's death. The pin might say something that it was someone and not a miko killed her.

The priestess bowed her head to take the leave from the place but the youkai's voice stopped her. "Let me tell you something as a favor, Lady." Kikyo listened, allowing the fox to say further. "Follow the voice." The miko stiffened. How on earth did she know that she was hearing a faint voice? She might be a prophet, she concluded. "There will be a purpose waiting for you. It will dictate your fate. Do not go against it or you will suffer eternally with you immortal life."

'It's a warning, then,' Kikyo thought and then, said, "It's just calling for me and I still don't know where it will take me."

"Wait. Patience is a virtue. Once, you saw where it is taking you or the path it is dragging you to go, don't hesitate and question no matter how senseless and impossible it will be. A great destiny is in your hands, miko. It involves both of our worlds."

Kikyo processed the words inside her head and took every note of her words, 'Senseless fate? Great destiny? Both of our worlds?'

"That's all I can say. The rest will come soon," the youkai said as she bowed. Kikyo didn't ask further. She felt that there was no answer left. Fate is always a mystery. Let it be.

Again, she walked to who-knows-where. She just let her feet take steps away from the old shrine. The forest engulfed her and she took her travels to the unknown path.

ooooooo000000000ooooooooo

"I advise you to follow the voice, Sesshomaru. Scrolls will not help you," Shoraime said, watching the sunset on one of the terrace of the great palace. She, an inu woman, has a long white hair reaching ground by length. Her face was full of wrinkles but the red stripes were perfectly visible from the sides. She wore a white kimono with violet flowers patterned on the edges of her sleeves. She stared on the beautiful landscapes of the Western Lands and then shifted her blue eyes on the great youkai beside her. She watched him think on the corner of her eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked but his face remained expressionless. "Hmmph! I don't listen to voices."

"But it was not just an ordinary voice. You said you know his name. He gladly introduced his being to you."

The inuyokai narrowed his eyes. The prophet was a straightforward youkai. She didn't put any formal statement at the end of her words. She seemed didn't care of how high the Land Lord was. But he was used to that. Shoraime was an old friend of his father and she became his motherly figure after his mother left them. He had a deep owe to her and he knew that she knew that he couldn't hurt her for that favor. She was using it very well.

"The name is non-existing," he hissed, looking at a distant. "The scrolls didn't say anything. Tell me woman, how far do you know about a name called 'Houshi Nikkou'?"

Shoraime raised an eyebrow, "A monk? That makes the whole idea interesting. You must listen to him."

"Why so?" Sesshomaru gave her one of his death glares. "Isn't not that I have to cover my ears to him 'cause he is, indeed, a monk. Why would this Sesshomaru listen to a filthy human?"

Shoraime released a short laugh that made Sesshomaru more irritated, "I don't know about a monk with that name but, as I have said, I advise you listen. Do you know the nature of fate? The more insensible it is, the more it must be followed. Don't go against it or you'll fall to the worst situation you will never imagine."

"Follow fate? Strong ones made their own fate. They are the masters." Sesshomaru gave her another 'hmmp' before disappearing from her sight. The old prophet was left with a smile on her face. She knew that the inu lord would follow her. Sesshomaru had a great respect to her even though he would never admit it. 'No thank you?' thought Shoraime. 'His pride has to be worked out.'

She put her attention back to the red color of the sky. It was not completely red. The color was ranging from yellow to orange to red. The clouds which were hanging from heaven were like cotton mass attempting to reach the setting sun on the near horizon. Beautiful. But soon, her eyes became serious as if a terrifying thought occurred to her. "How long can you handle this peace in your land?" she asked to no one. She closed her eyes and breathed the air around her. "Tomorrow will be different."


	3. Chapter 3

The Souls In Between

**Chapter 3: Under the Crescent Moon**

**(A/N: This is quite a long chapter. Please read the details in the story to understand the whole plot. It is really necessary. And as for the delay, I'm working so hard to this chapter…and I'm at school so yeah, sorry, I am late.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story and the characters.**

"Why can't I?" Rin shouted as she stomped her foot on the ground while pounding the door repeatedly. It was an hour since she tried to convince the toad demon for her to accompany their journey towards the northern part of the Western Lands but the youkai was hard as the hardest stone. He didn't listen to her but instead she locked her in her room. She was shouting over and over again even though she knew that Jakken was no longer behind her door.

She remembered him explained, "Rin, the mission's not for weaklings! Lord Sesshomaru believes that it's too dangerous for you."

"I'm not weak anymore! I've nearly beaten you!"

"Nearly! The word's 'nearly', human! The word's not enough."

"Can't you see? I'm strong! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Yes, you are. You're a child of ten living in a weak human flesh!" Then, she heard him ran with his little feet out of his position behind her door.

Coming back to the present, tears fell from the child's eyes. It was not because of the toad's harsh words neither the fact that she couldn't come. But it was the truth which was nothing but the truth. She was a human child, young, and weak. She sat in front of the door, back on the hard wood. She rubbed her eyes as if the water from them would stop. But, again, she failed. She was being weak again.

oooooooooo0000000oooooooooo

Jakken mumbled words which couldn't be understand while heading towards the gates. He was highly irritated to the child's pleading. 'What is she thinking? Does she really think she can help? Pathetic!' Jakken thought. As far as he could comprehend, the visit towards the 'demised place' had to be taken seriously. He remembered seeing the right-hand General Mako's face. The official had been quiet for so long during that day and his face turned so serious. Mako was a kind of youkai who usually had the confidence and determination during battles. He had confidence that cause him to grin and smile even in the worst kind of situation. But seeing him scared (Jakken couldn't pin point the right word) just meant that it was worse than they had ever experienced. Having that kind of evaluation, Jakken gulped. He was frightened. He wondered what was in that place that made the strong youkai general 'scared'. Plus, it took the taiyoukai's attention to have a look to the place. It was deeper and creepier. By his weak senses compared to other youkais, he felt danger.

Jakken almost stumble when he reached the group of soldiers readying themselves. They were twenty or so. Not a great number but Lord Sesshomaru didn't need any more soldiers. He, himself, and Mako and Jakken would be enough but it was, just like he had evaluated, dangerous than ever. So precautions were necessary.

The soldiers were riding their youkai horses. These ones were colored black and eyes were red but their total appearance was just like the humans' had.

Jakken pulled Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon, who was standing beside the pack. The toad demon steadied the creature and eventually got into its saddle. No matter how much the nymp tried, he was too short to reach Ah-Un without stumbling over and over again. After he collected himself from the hard riding onto the dragon's back, he looked upon the taiyoukai's direction. He was having a conversation wit his general. 'No. The general was talking to Sesshomaru and the inuyoukai lord was listening,' thought Jakken. As usual, Sesshomaru was with his expressionless face and Mako was explaining about their path. Jakken didn't lean an ear to them. Somehow, he felt fear that made him tremble.

"Jakken."

The toad demon jumped from Ah-Un's saddle. A sweat dropped from his green face. His lord had called him. "What is it, my lord?" he asked, steadying himself.

"Rin," Sesshomaru asked but had not put intonation at the end of his sentence. It looked like he was checking for his order's accomplishment.

"She's in her room, my lord. I left her secure and safe there."

The taiyoukai nodded and turned his eyes on his small pack. An orb, similar to clouds, was formed under his foot. He would never choose a lower demon for him to ride on. He chose to travel with his flying ability. Then, his head turned towards the gate. The guards opened the massive doors, revealing the path to the forest. There, there was the massive wooden bridge above the body of water surrounding the palace and at the end was the greenery.

Sesshomaru moved. Beside him was Mako and on the other side was Jakken. The soldiers behind follow and then, they were heading towards North under the light heat of the morning sun.

oooooooooo0000000oooooooooo

Rin looked upon the makeshift sword Mako had made for her last night. It was well made and on the suppose-to-be hilt carved a pattern of flowers. The general was, indeed, a man of words. He had kept his promise and gave his skills to make a not-ordinary wood weapon.

Her room was now open for her to roam around the palace. She was relieved, yes, but the ill feeling in her stomach said she had no right to feel at ease. There was something. There was, but she couldn't pin point what it was. So, she turned her heel towards the prophet's room to calm herself, still holding the sword Mako had given her. Maybe the old lady would help her or answer some of her questions.

"Shoraime-san?" she asked, peeping behind the door which was already half-opened.

The old woman was sitting in the center of her room in a lotus position. In front of her were an altar and some burning incense. Her eyes were closed and her body was not moving. It seemed like she was sleeping. The light from the windows was showering her, emphasizing the silence she was into.

Peaceful.

'…and not to be disturbed…' continued Rin in her mind. She was about to turn around when Shoraima said, "You worry so much child."

Rin snapped back, turning her head again towards the youkai. "Yeah, I do, Shoraime-san."

"Rin," Shoraime opened her eyes to see Rin who was looking at her toes. "You are so young to worry such big thing. Let the adults do the work, hmmh?" The old youkai tried to smile but felt she failed when the girl didn't respond the way she wanted.

"I am seeking for something to repay my lord, Shoraime-san. I am seeking myself to be useful. I have a bad feeling inside. It ills me and I think I have to help them somehow to take this out of myself."

'Guilt?' Shoraime tilted her head slightly. 'She's so young to feel guilty.' "We all know you have nothing to do about it," she finally said. "Stay away from harm, that, you can help them."

Rin just gave her another genuine smile but not the cheerful one; disappointment, pity upon herself, maybe.

oooooooooo0000000oooooooooo

It was midday when Kikyo realized she had crossed the Western Lands boundary. 'So this' where the voice leading me, to a demon area?' thought the priestess as she halted somewhere yards away from the actual boundary. She heard footsteps behind the trees surrounding her. 'They're near,' she noted to herself. Her logic tapped her head that if there is a boundary, there are probably guards posting around the area. She readied her bow and widened her senses. She had not mistaken. She sensed demon auras. Ten youkais, she counted.

From behind, a youkai with brown fur used as his one down clothe appeared. He was riding a seemingly huge beast, more like a wild mutt, drooling heavily. Maybe it was lusting for human flesh which it had smelled since Kikyo reached its nose. The man, sensing his aura, was a weak youkai but the dog he was riding on was a different one. It was a beast and it was a wild one. 'Fast it is,' calculated Kikyo, scanning the strength of her opponent. The other nine youkais emerged behind the first comer. Again, they had the mutts under them.

The leader, the one with brown fur, asked with his one bushy brow furrowed, "What are you doing here, ningen? Do you not know that this is a boundary of the West?"

Kikyo replied with her stoic face, her bow lowered but stayed charged, "I am just passing through."

"This is no place for a filthy priestess. You must leave!"

"I'm afraid I cannot. There's one thing I must do within your land."

The leader raised an eyebrow. His pack behind him gave puzzled looks. After several seconds, they laughed. Something in Kikyo's sentence made them laugh, more like, insulting every word she had said. The priestess wasn't affected or offended. She had expected that response. It was an obvious absurd reply for a miko crossing the boundary of demons.

"What's that?" the leader finally asked, still couldn't collect himself from chuckling. "I cannot see any reason for a miko to do something within our boundaries. That's insane."

"Whatever it is, youkai, it's none of your concern." The miko remained calm as she was.

She turned her attention away from the demons, put her bow back to its place and started continuing her walk. She heard the demon leader growled in frustration. "I don't like the sound of your tongue woman!" Yes, Kikyo had expected that answer. That growl would only mean one thing. But Kikyo had her ways. She chose to ignore them which was the rightful option. Why? If happens they take her excuse that she had something to do, she could freely go on continue her path. There would be no need of fight or bloody threats of 'you'll never live'. Just in case. But of course they didn't. They had taken the 95% percent obvious response and challenged her. These demons would never be pleased to a miko's presence.

Well, she had given them the chance… the chance to live…the moment she turned her back.

With her back towards them, the demons unsheathe their swords, pointed their spears, and set their claws. The leader had a scythe.

Kikyo looked at them from the corner of her eyes, still walking. She could see their weapons drawn. They were sharp for sure but not enough for her. She had gone a lot through that kind of situation, more like, worse than that, as a miko before and after her fifty years in hell. 'Don't dare,' she thought as she narrowed her eyes.

"You'll regret turning your back from us!" the leader shouted. She could hear the paws of the mutts against the grassy ground running towards her. 'Five seconds', she calculated, 'they'll be an inch to me for five seconds.'

_Five…_

Kikyo reached for an arrow from her back, swiftly than necessary…

_Four…_

She held it…

_Three…_

Waited…

_Two…_

Hhmmm…

_One…_

The leader's mutt was merely an inch from Kikyo's back with its mouth wide open, revealing its fangs that would surely wound and kill the priestess. But it didn't. Of course.

The miko slid from her position with just a step, going to the right side part of the mutt behind her. By that, the mutt missed its target and stumbled by the sudden lost of its host. Everything was in slow motion. It seemed like Kikyo was the only one moving in that split second. The leader was pushed forward by the inertia but before crashing his face completely on earth with his hopeless mutt, the metal part of the arrow from Kikyo's hand slid through his neck, cutting it clean with purification energy from the miko's hand.

Disintegrated…

She charged the arrow to her readied bow, pointing to the stumbled beast on the ground.

Disintegrated…

Her hair flew with the air following her graceful movements, effortlessly. It shone the brightest ray of that midday, contrasting entirely to its raven characteristic. Her face? As usual, expressionless. She was neither disgusted of killing them nor pleasured of doing so. She was just defending herself from being killed. That was all.

The demons were driving the mutt towards her in an alignment. Their mistake. She charged her bow with three arrows, pointing to the mutts. Perfect.

Disintegrated…

The drivers fell from their saddle. They were all shocked. The process was repeated to the rest of the mutts, died and disappeared. All of the drivers had fallen to the ground and was frozen from their position.

Kikyo glanced at them. Looking at their condition, she pitied them. Again, she continued her walk.

"Miko!" one of the guards barked. The youkai's voice was full of anger and at the same time, desperation.

"Do not dare again, demon," Kikyo stopped but did not face them, "I fought for you were attacking. I killed for he dared to take my life. And for the mutts, they lusted for my flesh. Do not give me a reason to kill you. You do your duty. I am just passing through. Let it be. There's no need for taking lives."

Kikyo left them with their mouth fully opened. 'How that miko did defeat the ten of us in less than a minute?' the guards thought.

Completely ignoring the guards posted on the boundaries, Kikyo thought deeply about the skills she had just performed. Fast. Accurate. She was faster and more accurate. Never in her past life, including the bones and earth life, was she that skillful. It had to be Shikon no Tama's doing. After the resurrection, she became stronger than she used to be. Not that she was weak. In fact she was known to be as one of the greatest miko. It just made her better. And she couldn't imagine the limitation of it. How far could that power take her now that she was ageless? Being immortal is being limitless. Many possibilities were listed and she seemed drown to them. It might be for the better or for the worse. It might take her to the fullest, to the purest; or the opposite – to the darkest obsession.

Power can lead to greediness. Just like the reason the demons are fighting for, isn't it? Yes, it is. Power. They are fighting for the highest position, thinking one has the superiority over the other. The same reason goes to their hatred towards human beings. They think humans are weak and don't deserve the word 'existing'. Crazy world it is. The earth is moving in an imbalance way, isn't it? It looks like the strong shall live and the weak shall die. But everything has reason behind no matter what. Maybe it is farther than that principle. It has something to do with good and evil.

Going back to her own power, she had to use that ability to the purest. It was her choice as if she thought of using it the other way around. What for she was a miko? But, she was frightened of what she would become. For the first time, she was uncertain. She used to be sure of her skills since the day she had learned the essence of archery and miko powers. She became the master of them, learned how to play the duty on her palm. But now, her path was indescribable. It was beyond her knowledge for now. But one thing was for certain, she would do her best not to be inhumane. She would rather protect the weak than to be superior above them. By that, she might learn how to discipline and control herself somehow. 'Never forget who you are,' she convinced herself.

oooooooooo0000000oooooooooo

The crescent moon was now above the lands, lightening the earth. Beside it were few clouds covering millions of stars. Again, the place was peaceful but it was denied by the giant youkai in front of the priestess. A worm, larger than any other buildings she had encountered had blocked the vertical sight of the miko. She was pointing an arrow to the wild mocking beast. Behind her were few human travelers who crossed the boundary without the posting guards' permission. They were scared, settled themselves at the corner, hugging each other. If Kikyo didn't come, they were dead meats. But, she came. Lucky of them. As for now, Kikyo had to find a way how to drive away the worm out of the travelers' sight.

"You should run now and never come back. This' place is dangerous. Save yourselves," Kikyo commanded.

The people nodded, immediately gathered their things and ran away. It was then, the miko and the angry worm alone.

Kikyo raised her bow to the fullest height she can reach. 'Damn, he's so big!' thought the miko. The worm just looked at her with its apparently-mouth grinning to her small size. It was mocking her. It irritated Kikyo and shot an arrow to the beast. The worm didn't move. It was waiting for the arrow to hit it, looked like it wanted to test the power of her purification. The arrow went straight to its head but didn't purify it; more like just burned the youkai.

Kikyo cursed as the demon plunged itself towards the priestess' direction. 'What?' her thoughts were running. 'How did this demon survive? Maybe I wasn't focusing. Maybe.' The earth crumbled behind her as the demon tried to eat her for once. Its face was on the earth, crawling to chase her. She managed to run for her life but stumbled. The earth under her foot was starting to disfigure as the worm dug itself into it. That time, the demon was completely under her, the earth was the only separation. 'Good, now it was out of my sight!' Kikyo mentally cursed fate sarcastically.

She placed an arrow to her bow searching for the exit of the worm from underneath. She managed to stand even though the ground was shaking. This time, she had to be 100% accurate. There might be no second chance. Once the demon appeared, she had to purify it for once or never. She might end up as a dead meat.

She searched for the worm's aura and luckily she had predicted its movement. Just as she had thought, it appeared nearly under her right side. She immediately pointed the arrow to the rising demon. With confidence and calm posture, she released the arrow and the strong purification energy was shot towards the worm's head. If it had a human's face, it probably casted a surprised look on its face. But it didn't. It had just red eyes and thin mouth on its over-stretched face.

Then, it was been hit by the arrow. It screamed caused by the pain the purification had given it. But a single arrow was not enough. It didn't disintegrate. It had just greatly injured the demon. It wriggled on the ground floor, crying (if it was capable of doing it). It growled and glared to the priestess. Kikyo remained calm, ignoring the trembling earth under her by the worm's wriggling.

In a way, the worm managed to dig itself into the earth. Swiftly in a second, it disappeared. Kikyo knew it would not attempt for another attack. It was seriously injured. It was just escaping from her. 'Pathetic!' Kikyo thought as her eyes narrowed in disgust. Unfortunately for the worm, Kikyo was not the one who would let it escape. She followed its yoki towards the woods.

After several minutes of searching, the yoki had disappeared. It had escaped the miko's sense of demon's aura. It was a worm underneath her. The earth which was in between made her harder to sense the youkai than the normal youkais on land, same like the youkais above.

However, Kikyo was not disappointed. She knew that the worm would come back. Sooner or later, they would cross path based on the glare the worm had given her. It just plainly stated, 'We'll see each other soon.'

She lowered her bow and completely discharged her arrow from it. It was a long day and she was exhausted. She was still human after all. It was normal to feel tired after defeating several demons on her way since the time she had crossed the boundary.

After scanning her surroundings, she settled herself under the shed of a tree not so far from a river. She wanted to make a dinner for herself, maybe fish from the river, but the demons around her won't let her have it. The fire might catch their attentions and she wasn't in the mood to fight again. Rest. Yes, she needed rest.

She closed her eyes, trying to take a nap while sitting beside the tree. She was an inch to her dream when she smelled a rotten meat. Her eyes snapped open. The smell was more like corpse's which was not been buried several weeks after the death. The scent was too strong that it made her nose wrinkled.

Hurriedly, she stood from her sitting position and tried to look around her. There was nothing but the darkness of the forest. She placed an arrow to her bow and again, she was feeling a further battle. The night's not letting her rest, huhh? It was probably a plain corpse around or a youkai. But she had not smell dead body the time she settled beside the tree. The scent was becoming stronger that it made the miko lower her bow and cover her nose with her white sleeve. The source was moving near to her. She was sure of it. So it was a corpse being lifted by a person. No. It was too strong to be a plain corpse. So it was a youkai. No. She hadn't felt any aura. So what was it?

She had no idea.

oooooooooo0000000oooooooooo

Sesshomaru examined the 'dead place' Mako had led them. It took them a whole day to get to their intended destination. Of course with the great speed the taiyoukai had given and the pack with his general, vassal, and the flying dragon, the course was possible to complete within a day.

The area of destruction covered the taiyoukai's peripheral vision. From end to end, there was nothing but the inky black forest emitting grey smokes, not by burn residues, but, by foul odor. 'The smell of the deads,' he labeled.

Too vast to ignore. It would be acceptable if it was just a hectare or so but it took the hell out of the underworld up above to the earth on a dense forest. Undoubtedly, it was an act of disrespect and impudence, demon or not. It had questioned the Land Lord's power in an indirectly and yet directly way. This would not escape his wrath. A punishment must be implemented.

The demon lord's brows met and showed a hint of anger out of his commonly expressionless façade. Outside, he was remaining as calm as he usually was, but inside, his blood boiled, releasing his flaring aura. By the sudden spike of energy coming from Sesshomaru, the soldiers stepped back. They knew he would get mad. One of the things he was certainly concerned about was the land his father inherited to him. Not that he cared to the livings in its shelter but the authority it brings – yes, the power of owning a land and him being the superior Lord of the Western Lands.

"Twenty and five, my lord, more or less," Mako stated, breaking the silence after the taiyoukai lowered his aura a little bit. He showed his lord the footprints and horseshoe marks which the intruders left from the scene on the ash ground floor in the middle of the dead forest. "The guards posted around the area were not too far from where these people had entered. Looking at the destruction the non-demons had made, the guards were among those who had stopped to exist. Still, their remaining bodies weren't that near to conclude that they had set a battle against these unknown beings. They remained on the posted area and died on the destruction…"

"…and the meaning of your words?" Sesshomaru asked, walking further. His footsteps echoed throughout the sinister forest. It was too quiet in a sense where there was no creature making any sound and even the wind refused to disturb it.

"It only shows that defending themselves was not the reason of this disruption. Thus, these demons made this action just for fun or _to catch attention_," he explained, following the demon lord. "I also messaged the North about these beings," he added. "But there's still no reply. My lord, by this delay of reply can only mean a suspicion. The North is being so quiet and…"

"Do you remember what I said to you?" Sesshomaru cut his general. He paused then, walked again after his general nodded in understanding.

"Jumping to conclusion might lead you to wrong deductions," Mako retold. "But the possibility…"

"Crisis, Mako. They have crisis. They will not lend an attention to a problem which took place not in their lands but from the West."

"We can't just ignore…"

"What I'm saying, general, is focus to 'what' this thing first before turning your heel to whom, why and how. If you are finished identifying your enemy, then that's the time to seek information and defeat him. We can't fight and act as blind personas. We're not idiots. Understood? Wait for the reply." The taiyoukai's commanding voice was strong. This time, Mako nodded and kept quiet. Again, he was being stupid. He mentally hit his head and kicked himself.

Sesshomaru kept on walking, scanning the affected area with his golden eyes which were shining above the dark background. The place was black as if the crescent moon above denied bringing light to the poor area.

Jakken followed his lord with his short legs. She was trembling from head to toe. The place was really giving him the creeps. But by his best efforts, he managed to swallow away his fear. 'As long as Lord Sesshomaru is here, he will protect me. Will he?' he thought. He was in the middle of thinking when he bumped against his lord's thigh. He stumbled back and fell to the ground badly. He would never be able to rise again if Ah-Un didn't push him upward. And when he rose to his feet and brushed the black ashes from his dress, Jakken saw the reason of their stop. They halted in a sudden moment, facing the center of the destruction. It was a deep crater; plain earth in the middle and around was blackened soil influencing the others outside. It was as large as an arena (the one which Rin had refused to train in – she said it was too big for her) where twenty of them could fit inside and still leaving a large space.

"What the hell?" Jakken was left open-mouthed. His body stiffened as if the world had stopped and his death was in front of him and he had nothing to do about it. But Jakken, this time, managed to gulp and tried not to faint. The soldiers behind him had also experienced such imaginations and fear but they were more fearful to show the taiyoukai in front of them that they were not worth of his pack. So, they stayed quiet.

The silence conquered the still night. Silence over silence. How hyperbolic it was until Mako broke it with a statement. "But still, my lord, we are being threatened one way or another."

"Hmmh…" was all Sesshomaru's reply. He narrowed his eyes, reaching for his mind and connecting every information and observation he had. He thought deeply, rubbing the hilt of his Tenssaiga.

In a way, the general's statements were true. Having Mako's evaluation, he collected his own and combined them both with his logic, reasoning, wit that he fortified within hundred of years. He lie them down…

_The possibilities that they are non-youkais… Although, higher demons can completely mask up their auras, their attack and the power used in the destruction must have some little aura or sign that it was a demon's fault, especially to such wide range. But they are none._

_As for the type of creatures… The footprints and marks didn't leave any specification. But one thing is for sure, they're in human forms based upon the man's prints. The royalty is also indicated. These men are high ranking officials according to the type of shoes the prints left behind (leathers they are). If and only they are to compare to the western traditions. If not, they probably have the richest resources to be simple low ranking beings. But Western has the richest, hmmph!_

_The possibilities that their head leader is among them is of a great chance. Half of them are riding their steeds according to the horse prints. One set of these horseshoes has different characteristics: Big and well-worked. Only royalty can give focus to this little detail about his steed. But, of course, matter of fact, it's still an option._

_They are small pack, indeed, but not fool type of beings (thinking about his half-breed brother). They are organized and not just barbarians who wanted nothing but meaningless brawls. If they are to threat us, battle of wits must be considered._

_And about the crater…_

"They're still here," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up.

The soldiers gasped, set their weapons ready. All were handling the gravity of fright. Fear crawled into the demon toad's heart. Jakken jumped up from his position and looked around him. 'Here? Hell, where's the freaking here?' he panicked and just a few seconds, he could not help himself but to lose his consciousness. Mako was also taken aback. He looked at the taiyoukai who seemed to be unmoved but he felt the aura ranging from the spirit inside. Was he mad? Angry? No, it was different from the aura he had released a while ago. It was something rare. 'Ahhh….yes,' Mako smiled a little bit. Sesshomaru was excited. Excited for what? To fight.

The last time he felt that exciting aura from the taiyoukai was when he first joined the Western Lands battle, 300 years ago and just a century before his general promotion. He was just a normal soldier back then but, with honor, he fought beside the taiyoukai as the men around started to fall. He had witnessed how great the demon lord was. His swordsmanship, his aura, his plan, his wit; he was a complete leader of age. He strategized and played tactics beyond claws, blades, and power. Just like what he said before the battle against the Lion Clan had started, "Intelligence is also a weapon."

As far as he could compare within his life span, Sesshomaru was the strongest demon Mako had ever encountered. He had no chance of meeting the great Inu no Taisho who was being compared to his son's capability of ruling and of strength by the fellow council members but not that it mattered, the father was long gone dead 500 years ago and here was his son, alive and breathing.

Getting out of his thoughts, Mako asked, "Not is to question you, my lord, but how does that occur to you?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked upon the wondering general, "The crater is a mark. It is an entrance mark. Remember, demons have ways to let their enemy know they are existing, leaving their marks beside their threats or notes. Now, it looked like it is."

Mako's brows met, "If it is a mark, why does North, where they came from, has none of that?"

"Idiot! Simple is the answer: they started wandering here."

Now that the great taiyoukai had mentioned the idea, Mako was thinking. Yes, it might be the truth since the crater was almost at the boundary. But because of that, if it was a mark, then…

"My lord, they're non-youkais, how can they leave a mark of a demon's way?"

"We aren't sure of their beings. This is perhaps an area of demons, why not use the method?"

"And mark to threat?"

"Yes, I am concluding they are threatening us, Mako."

Mako was satisfied to his lord's rare length of responses. But he was still bothered until he asked, "What's the connection of the 'mark' and them being still here?"

"Baka!" Sesshomaru glared at him. "If there's an entrance, there is… a great of chance, general…"

"…Exit… and there's no other report of the same mark in the Lands…"

"Fair thinking. You got it."

oooooooooo0000000oooooooooo

From a distant, the crescent moon enlightened a figure of man, casting a shadow from his behind. He was holding a marble stone, one third-size of a fist, caressing it softly on his palm. After a minute or so, the figure put back the marble in his haori. Leaving the stone inside, he accidentally brushed the ragged wound, which was healed yet looked like fresh, on his chest; from his left shoulder cut through near the right side of his waist. It was disgusting, purple and decayed… Just like the hatred of endless hell he was feeling inside…

"Why do we wait, my lord?" someone asked him.

"Cause this place is quite beautiful, isn't it? We cannot leave one thing which is pleasing to our eyes without saying the right goodbye…"

There was silence.

"…of course in our way…" he continued.

**(A/N: This is important! This chapter is quite long. There are so many details in it and some important details are slightly mentioned. So, please read them. You might not understand the further chapters if you happen to slip away some information. Well, you can reread it. Yeah!**

**I know this is a boring chapter. But you have to go through this. I am into details in setting my plot so I guess I have to release this chapter. To say that this chapter is pointless is false. I will not write senseless chapter (as far as I can). This story has an outline so every event has usefulness in completing this story. And thank you for the readers. Leave reviews if you want. I'll appreciate for sure.**

**Clue: Mako is so young right? Base on a demon's age. He's just a 300+ youkai and yet he is a general in the past 200 years. Get it? You have to take note of that.)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Souls In Between

**Chapter 4: Meeting Death Itself**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story (INUYASHA) and the characters.**

**(A/N: In this chapter, Sess and Kik will meet, oh, see each other… FINALLY!)**

Mako found himself leaping from tree to tree in order to follow his lord. They had left the horses safe behind for their need of speed was far from what the steeds could provide. So, the soldiers were running with great paces on the land under him and some were following, jumping like him. However, Jakken was riding Ah-Un. The dragon managed to follow Sesshomaru with great speed. That creature was simple by appearance but still, different by abilities.

They were traveling against the wind. Their long hairs were flying behind them. Their features were enlightened by the crescent moon from the background, especially the taiyoukai in front of them, leading the small pack. As the taiyoukai ascended higher to the sky, where he seemingly leveled the moon, Sesshomaru's hair flew majestically as the white silk sleeves of his haori followed the waves along with his fluffy moko-moko and golden ochre sash around his waist. His silver hair was shining against the small amount of white light the moon had brought. His golden eyes were brighter than the celestial lights. His pale face had complemented the night. Beautiful. He looked like the moon spirit himself. 'If he was not a taiyoukai, he maybe an angel,' Jakken smiled, admiring his Land Lord and laughed at himself when he realized what he had just thought. 'If he isn't a demon then he's an angel, haha!'

Mako recalled the conversation awhile ago:

"Follow them? Milord, there are no traces left. We tried but they are hard to track."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow then turn to face him. Irritation was painted on his face. "You have so many questions, general," he plainly stated. "But I'll entertain that one. I can smell the same foul odor a few miles from here. It is hard to miss if you smell such filthy low living odor. It's like a crow following the dead presence from a far away land." Then the lord set his orb and flew to the sky without even calling his pack to follow him. He didn't need to. They trailed after him soon.

Then there were there, following the taiyoukai to who-knows-where. Mako didn't smell anything but he trusted his Land Lord. There's no reason to doubt Sesshomaru. He seemed so sure about everything he does. He is a kind of youkai who doesn't appreciate mistakes especially his. He rarely makes one as if he can control and can dictate everything around him. So the fate is in his hands. He is a master.

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

"They are coming," a man under the crescent moon said, closing his black and white haori and hid the unpleasant scar on his chest. Dark grey eyes: pair of blank ones which were looking differently to the patches of dimmed forestry at the horizon. His long greasy hair was hanging lazily at the level of his waist. His pale, almost dead tone was a mixed complexion of night and the moon itself. How odd he was, but the posture he had was the same one from legends. He was a soldier, a great leader under the cover of his solid steel armor. He was a land lord and more than that, a self-proclaimed god.

"You already have what you wanted? Why having a delay?" A woman of age asked behind him with her back arched so badly reaching almost the ground. Her face was wrinkled everywhere. Her hands were shaking by time, holding a wooden ancient staff. She was old but her miko powers were undeniably strong.

Dark grey orbs looked at her. He did not move his head to take a complete view of the dark miko behind him. "I have one final business here," he replied shortly.

"Huhh…" the old woman snorted then turned her suspicious green eyes to the man. "'Cannot release the past, can you? You really wanted to catch his attention. That blow isn't necessary really."

The leader smirked, "Part of it is true. I find it interesting to see _his_ lineage. Years had passed and I had missed to watch my enemy's victor days. I admit he had made this West stable by dying just to protect his race and the weaklings under him. This Western Lands I madly wanted," his eyes narrowed.

"He's really dead, Koikage. He was killed by your own hands remember?" the woman said darkly.

"Yes, indeed. He died but he had left me weak and mortal like low demons and some filthy humans."

The old woman laughed shortly then said, "Have you forgotten that weak human, like this Mai, had given you the chance?

"You are more than human, Mai," he finally turned to her, eyes glistening from the moon's light. "…maybe, more than a demon. Your soul is darker than us."

Mai laughed longer than the first. Her voice echoed through the quiet forest. It was thin and high pitch, the one of the fairytale's witches. "You never fail to make me laugh, Dead." The koromiko held her staff tighter. "The son is different from his forefather. You may be disappointed."

"That's the point I have. I want to see…"

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

Jakken, from Ah-Un's saddle, had smelled the same odor in the demised place after an hour of fast travelling. His nose wrinkled and swiftly he covered it with his both hands. By doing so, he nearly dropped the Staff of Two heads, which he was holding, so he surrendered his other hand and tried to be contented with only one cover. He sighed and then looked below where the general whi was leaping from tree to tree. He then noticed that Mako realized that Sesshomaru was right after all. They were here, in the Western Lands. Why in the hell did nobody report the foul odor? It was too strong to ignore. Yeah, weird things happen in demon areas. Probably, some of them claimed it as one of these weird things. Well, it was not the major problem here. It was the people behind the smell.

The trees in front went lesser, introducing a clearing. Around the area were dead ends by high earth with sharp cliffs on top and the rest were forest, again. In the clearing, there were dark figures, standing. They seemed looking to their direction as if they were expecting they were coming. 'This is a bad idea,' thought the toad demon, heart was racing fast. He gulped as his lord descended from the air to the short grass field. Ah-Un followed next to Sesshomaru. The dragon had his heads held up high, proud of His Majesty beside him, while Jakken was shaking badly. Behind, the soldiers came once they reached their lord who landed few meters from the dark figures. Mako stood by the left side of the taiyoukai. No expression could be seen on the faces of the lord and his general.

This is it…

Sesshomaru walked on to meet those strange beings. The rest followed. As they come nearly, Jakken was seeing the beings features little by little. These people (twenty-four, he counted had dark armors of steel which were shining against the moonlight. Some were riding their horses. These horses were like the ones they had behind but these creatures had their eyes painted with dark red. Their faces were thin and almost skeletal; another weird thing to notice. Looking back to the owners, they had long hairs. All were ravens. Their skins were pale. Some were purple and bluish black. Their eyes were dark but some eyes were dominantly glistening. These were reds which belong to two beings behind the seemingly leader in front who was riding a black and huge steed. The leader's steed had a saddle ornate with gold and silver. No wonder, he was a royal one. All in all, they looked like youkais. If they were demons, why didn't they have any yoki? Strange.

The taiyoukai stopped just a meter from these beings. His face remained stoic as usual. There was an uncomfortable silence then Sesshomaru spoke, "You had damaged my property. In doing so, you had crossed and questioned my authority. I have no plan of ignoring this impudence act." He had emphasized his words with bitter and irritating accent.

The leader smiled widely. It was a smile but it was not pleasing. "I know. Do you plan to exterminate us by that intentional act, Lord of the Western Lands?"

"Indeed."

Dark grey eyes stared at the white-haired demon intently, "Not so far from your grandfather. The difference is you are more arrogant than him. I see…"

Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head (so slightly, you didn't notice) in mention of his root sibling. But he didn't wonder for his race was famous upon the face of the earth and their legends were still retold from mouth to mouth, demon or not. Jakken wanted to counteract the man with his respect remembrance towards his lord but he chose not to. Something inside him saying he must not interfere.

"My grandfather, you said," Sesshomaru stated.

"I had. He is a legend, am I right?" the leader looked up to the starry sky. "I can still remember that last fight as if it is yesterday."

The taiyoukai's brow met. Enough of riddle conversation! "Who are you? What of you and my forefather?" he asked with commanding voice.

The man on royal steed replied with a little smirk on his lips, "Koikage of Raven Clan, known as Shadow Gods."

Jakken gasped. His eyes widened. 'How on earth…' Reading scrolls for over centuries, surely he had read of the Shadow Gods. These legends they had was as old as the root lineage of Inu clan but it died by the new era Inu no Taisho had established. They had forgotten by the left existing livings but for the inu clan, they would not. They were the clan who had mercilessly defeated the father of the legendary Inu Taisho, Inu Toujinsu. But they had disappeared by unknown reason. They just…

"Liar!" Sesshomaru hissed, slightly increasing his voice. "They are extinct."

"Maybe, we are," Koikage steadied himself on top of his horse. "But we came back."

Sesshomaru's pupil contracted. 'They came back from the dead?'The taiyoukai suddenly smiled. 'This is interesting,' he thought.

Scanning his enemies, he saw twenty three soldiers behind Koikage and a dark figure lingering in the shadows of the forest. By his demon eyes, he could see it was an old human woman. She had an aura far from demons. 'A miko? But she's different,' Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. 'Probably, she's the reason behind this. But why do a miko like her help demons? Humans are unpredictable, weak and low thinkers: wrong choice to be allied with for this clan.' Then, he turned his focus back to the thousand-year-old legend. "Whatever it is, you still challenged this Sesshomaru."

"I am, indeed," Koikage smiled devilish, "I want to see how far you can fight against me. How strong you are…"

"Unfortunately," Sesshomaru withdrew his Toukijin, "You picked the wrong one to challenge, the wrong land to ruin. This Sesshomaru will never forget how disrespectful you are to This Majesty."

"I see… Let's play a game, dog," he said, more of an order. "I'll settle here and my clan will fight you. Give me a reason for me to withdraw my sword. Just convince me that this is not a waste of time. I'm afraid to be disappointed, Lord of the Western Lands."

Jakken was insulted than any one of them. He couldn't help but yell, "What kind of deal is that? Get out of your cowardice and fight my lord one on one!"

"Jakken!" Sesshomaru shouted, not looking at his vassal. Jakken stopped and almost fell from his saddle. "Let's see."

Koikage nodded to the two red-eyed Shadow Gods behind him. They smiled with pleasure but showing blood lust on their lips. These people were identical, maybe twins, except for the red markings on their faces. The other one had a vertical demon mark on the right side of his face from his forehead, crossing his right eye and going to his jaw and the other had the same mark on his left. They both charged their dual swords together, sharp and deadly, as the soldiers behind them set their wielded weapons.

As they did so, the Western soldiers set their own weapons too. Jakken gulped. The fight between the mysterious clan and them would start. The battle would be blade to blade but what of his use? He shook nervously. That must be his end. He was in a ritual where he was saying to himself that he was grateful serving Sesshomaru when his lord talked to him, "Jakken, I don't want to see your blood spilling on the ground, making it dirtier." It was an insult to other living things but for the demon toad, it was mercy. He didn't know if he meant it but the taiyoukai had just saved his life. He rapidly bowed and drove Ah-Un away from the place.

Few meters away from the battlefield, Jakken watched them, hiding behind the bushes. He knew that it wasn't necessary for him to hide but it was automatic for him to go unnoticed as the people of strength challenge each other's forces.

He watched as silence conquered the clearing. A wind from east or west (he didn't know, it was just a wind) blew the leaves of the trees from the nearby forest, creating a rustling sound. Silence. Dead air silence. It was the creepiest quietness he had ever experienced.

He gulped…

A leaf was falling between the opposing teams.

Jakken could see their eyes were predicting each other's moves…

The leaf had completely landed on the grassy ground…

With a blur, the first colliding steel blades were heard from the clearing. It was followed by rushing feet. Some yelled. Some screamed.

Jakken had watched so many battles before. He had faith with the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru would win this. He was sure, wasn't he? Well, he couldn't really calculate. The enemies' yoki were unreadable. They have none. They were not masking it. They just had none. There is difference between masking aura and having no aura. There is little of it but still there is. Wait, they were a clan, right? They had to be youkais. Well, they had been revived. Maybe, the resurrection had something to do with it. A great mystery, indeed.

The battle was starting in front of him when he heard something moved the bushes behind him. "Curses!" he muttered and nervously looked behind. When he saw nothing, he tugged Ah-Un. The two-headed dragon gave the toad demon a stare that he was disturbed from witnessing a majestic battle. Jakken snorted by his irritation. Even the dragon had grown to piss him off. "Fool! There's someone watching us. Can't you sense it?" Jakken whispered. The dragon's two pair of eyes narrowed. Then, it looked at the darkness behind and walked towards it. "Hey! We don't really need to check it," Jakken protested, half worried about missing the fight and half scared of who or what was behind the bush. The dragon halted in front of a shrub. The steel blades clashing together were still heard from that point but except from that, there was nothing but silence. Jakken perspired greatly, wiping his sweat by the back of his hand. Ah-Un swiped the bush out of the way to see a girl in orange kimono hiding, curled in an uncomfortable sitting position, eyes were shut off and raising a wooden sword towards them. She was the desperate Rin wanted to defend herself from a potential enemy.

Jakken was relieved that it was just the human girl but a sudden realization had put his temper high to his green head, "Bloody hell, Rin! What are you doing here?"

Finally, Rin opened her eyes, hearing the familiar nymp noise. Her eyes went wide and tears fell from her eyes. "Jakken-sama, I thought you're an enemy. I am…"

"Shut the hell up, human, and explain your unnecessary presence here!"

Rin bit her lip and looked down to the ground. "I want to help so I followed you here with a horse. But that steed suddenly ran and left me. I was lost. I thought I would never see you again. I ended up here when I heard Lord Sesshomaru's voice. I just wanted to help you. I just want…" Rin's voice was shaking. She covered her eyes by her hands and sob. Again, Jakken was sandwiched between unpleasant situations. The toad demon rubbed his face hard as if he wanted to shake the unnecessary burden out from his mind. "Idiot!" he mumbled. "Do you think you can really help? Oh gods, Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!"

Ah-Un watched the scene in front of him/her. The nymp continued mumbling and the human girl continued crying in her own drama session. What a lovely sight!

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

The great inuyoukai had enough…

His claws flexed and his eyes turned to its red shade…

Every attempt was always counteracted with another blow by enemy. They were fast, maybe faster than him. They were skilled, skilled than any of his soldier. They were expert fighters and experienced soldiers. No doubt they were legendary. But these repetitive attacks had reached the taiyioukai's limit of playtime. It had to be ended. His patient was wearing thin. He wanted to fight that leader on top of his black horse.

Sesshomaru flipped his hand and a demonic whip was revealed. He raised his hand and the Western soldiers looked at him, wide-eyed. They knew what he was going to do. The taiyoukai waved the whip in a circular direction. The Western soldiers dodged to the ground, leaving their enemies standing. The long whip traveled from air and passed through to the standing soldiers, intended to cut them. Most of these enemies disappeared and avoided the whip, some didn't. They had freely accepted their death. 'How pathetic!' Sesshomaru thought as the beaten Shadow Gods were cut into two pieces. A final flip was gestured by the taiyoukai's hand and the glowing whip disappeared. Five enemies were down and still his soldiers were all alive, ready to fight.

Sesshomaru tilted his head towards Koikage with a gesture saying 'is-that-all-you-can-give-me?'. Seeing the taiyoukai, Koikage chuckled and then said, "You really act like him, Sesshomaru-sama, and as far as I can remember you also look like him. Same eyes you have and than smirk on your face. Too bad I ended his high pride and cut his head away from his shoulder."

Sesshomaru was irritated, "Comparing me to my forefather will do nothing to you and this battle. You are facing a different one. I, Sesshomaru, am better than any inuyoukai you had battled."

The laugh from the Shadow God ceased, "Yes, maybe. But holding of what you believe is victory above us might lead you to dead end."

'What?' Sesshomaru asked silently.

Soon, the five dead Shadow Gods around the area moved. The Western soldiers stiffened and horrified. If Sesshomaru was surprised, he didn't show it. The ten pieces of half-bodies connected to each other in their proper places. They were wriggling like insects, limbs were shaking while the unbelievably mobility happened. In few seconds, the five dead people were standing alive just like before, weapons drawn and the battle had reset.

By his demon ears, Sesshomaru heard his general cursed behind him, "Sh**! They're immortals."

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

"What the hell?" Jakken gasped as he witnessed the reformation of the dead Shadow Gods. Beside him was Rin who was struggling to vomit. The scene was not for a child but Rin was stronger now to bear the view. She carried the guts to stay and not faint.

"Are they going to lose?" the human girl asked, gripping her kimono. She was nervous for his foster father.

"Of course not! Lord Sesshomaru will surely defeat and kill them mercilessly."

"I hope so."

Jakken rolled his eyes. 'Where's that unfaithfulness coming from?' the toad demon wondered. Rin was an image of hope and positive view. She was always sure that Lord Sesshomaru will win against any battle. She knew, somehow, that that taiyoukai is strong, maybe the strongest. But how come she did not believe in him?

Jakken was about to ask her when he sensed someone was gazing at them. Now, it was different than Rin's appearance awhile ago. These eyes were surely different from human, demon…maybe one of these Shadow Gods. 'Oh, men.' He had not mistaken.

One of the members of the Raven Clan was laying his eyes to their direction. He was standing with his soldier slacked down. His mouth was watering and his eyes were showing hint of addiction. This guy had big front teeth. He was skinny and his ribs were slightly revealed from his torn armor under his pale skin. His head was half-shaved but the remaining hair was long and raven. He looked like a complete dumb.

But this dumb was one of the Raven Clan. A Shadow God. And a blood-thirsty immortal.

"Rin," Jakken muttered shakily. He tugged the too-focus Rin beside him. The human girl looked at the vassal, wondering what made this toad demon so nervous.

Jakken had thought of alarming the taiyoukai that someone was attempting to eat them but his lord was too busy killing the easily revived immortals. So, he said, "Run."

"What?" asked Rin.

"I said…"

The dumb immortal ran towards them with an immeasurable speed.

"I said, RUN!" It was when Rin turned her face to the running enemy. She was stunned but Ah-Un had managed to bite her kimono and dragged her into the dark forest with Jakken.

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

"You already know that those actions are useless," the red-eyed Shadow God with the left marking said. He was leaking the blood from one of his swords. By a short period of time, they had lessened Sesshomaru's force by just an order coming from their leader: 'Take them, seriously.' That simple order was a great insult for the taiyoukai. This just meant that they weren't giving their competitive stunts and yet his soldier and he were struggling. 'He will pay for this,' Sesshomaru thought as his grip on his Toujikin tightened.

"Can't you see that there's no chance for you to win?" the other red-eyed one said.

Sesshomaru was in between them. He was just holding his Toukijin on his right hand. He found that his whip would not work and also his claws. The dual battle he was facing just made everything so difficult. He had never been so irritated in his life in a battle before that he had growled just to release his anger. For him, showing any slight emotion was a big thing. Seeing this selected expression would just lead someone into the grave. But now, even though he had raised his anger high, there he was, fighting with difficulty. He hadn't even bruise or hit his opponents. "Damn!" he mentally cursed.

"Giving up?" the right-marked one asked, teasing the taiyoukai. The other one chuckled behind Sesshomaru.

"Shut up and fight," the taiyoukai hissed. They deepened their laughs, now in chorus. Sesshomaru had enough and vanished through thin air. The two halted, finding their single opponent. Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared in front of the right-marked one but swiftly, the Shadow God blocked the Toukijin with his dual sword, creating an x figure.

"You put your guard down there, Gin," the left-marked one said.

"Yeah, my mistake," replied Gin while fighting the dog demon. "But not again." He released a death blow towards Sesshomaru but the demon lord counteracted it with his sword. Still, the taiyoukai was taken two steps back by the force.

"It's time to stop the playtime, Ryuu," Gin said, sheathing his sword. Ryuu had taken the same action. Between was Sesshomaru who had just given them an 'Hmmph'.

The two stood with their battle stunts. Both eyes were serious. Sesshomaru readied his sword. This is how the battle went…

The two Shadow Gods disappeared…

Sesshomaru: Damn!

The taiyoukai widened his senses. He couldn't be defeated. He was more than a lost mutt. He had to extend and adapt to the battlefield. Then…

Gin: Gotcha! (had found an opening above the demon lord)

Ryuu: Fool! (appeared in front of the taiyoukai)

Sesshomaru: Hmmm…

Ryuu attacked Sesshomaru with his unsheathed swords but the demon lord had managed to block his attack by Toukijin with his right hand. It was Gin's turn. He appeared above the taiyoukai, raising his two swords. Fortunately, Sesshomaru felt the upcoming blow above him and swiftly withdrew Tenssaiga by his 'left hand' and blocked the attack.

Gin and Ryuu: Great!

They jumped back and readied another blow. The same routine was repeated: Sesshomaru blocked one blow by Toukijin and the other by Tenssaiga. It could be that way forever, but Sesshomaru was wearing tire and apparently, his opponents weren't.

He had to find a way.

Suddenly, Mako appeared by his side. He said behind his lord, "I will not let you fight alone, milord." Sesshomaru might not allow him to help him but he really needed another force to fight those two Ravens. So, he agreed and they fought against them.

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

Koikage was looking at the battle intently. It was clear to him that they were winning. But the Western soldiers were giving them a hard time also. These soldiers were not weak. They were skilled. But still, they were not enough.

He smirked, "This is easier than I have ever thought."

"Disappointed?" the koromiko behind him asked.

"Yes."

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

The two Ravens appeared side by side. The two inuyoukais blocked their attacks. The Shadow Gods vanished again and then appeared. It was repeatedly done and the two dog demons were trapped in the middle of appear-disappear Ravens. Sesshomaru, losing his sight from his opponent Ryuu, saw Gin behind Mako. The general didn't seem to feel the Raven behind him that was why the demon lord swayed his Toukijin passing Mako and had successfully hit Gin through his stomach, black blood burst out. It was the same time when Mako had seen the attack from behind his lord. Sesshomaru had not felt Ryuu behind him and the Raven was about to land. Mako had nothing to do. He was sandwiched between his savior, Lord Sesshomaru, and the Shadow God Gin behind him.

It was his lord's end…

But…

A glowing arrow, coming from nowhere, shot the attacking Ryuu's head. Bam! The pink light stayed for a while before it had completely dimmed, leaving a Shadow God lying on the grassy ground behind Sesshomaru.

Everyone halted. Gin wriggled behind Mako on the same grassy ground. He was reviving but his twin Ryuu was not moving.

The battle stopped for a moment. Koikage stared upon his minion who had an arrow on his head. Ryuu was still not recovering.

Sesshomaru, who was observing the same Shadow God, had concluded, "He's dead." Mako's eyes widened. It was when Gin had completely recovered and realized the scene he had just missed. He ran to his twin, caressing his face (eyes still open).

"Ryuu?"

"Ryuu?"

"Wake up! Ryuu?"

Gin continued to ask his dead brother as Sesshomaru traced the angle of the arrow. It came from one of the cliffs. His eyes narrowed, adjusting his demon pupils. There, there she was: a woman in miko garbs, standing on top of a cliff, perpendicular to the clearing. She had a long raven hair, as fine as silk against the crescent moon's light above. Her face was pale but as smooth as the skin bathed with milk (guessed the demon lord). Her eyes were mahogany in shade but looked dark in the night. She wore a stoic mask, the same one he had.

He remembered her. Yes, she was the miko who fought with his half-breed brother, Inuyasha, against another half-breed, Naraku. She was named as…

"Kikyo..." Sesshomaru whispered her name.

**(A/N: Tadaammm! Hahahaha. I finally finished it. FINALLY! I know their meeting (not actually) is at the end of the chapter and the rest parts are nothing but actions and battles and cries and pleadings and insults… NAME IT! But this is how my story goes. Hope you like it…if I am talking to anyone. Review. Let me know.)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Souls In Between

**Chapter 5: Disappearances**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story (INUYASHA) and some characters.**

**(A/N: I don't know but I am kind of excited writing this. This is their first freaking encounter. I present to you: Sess and Kik!**

**If you happen to see the existence of Toukijin here and in the last chapter which is suppose to be broken, I want to say that I want to have a sword which is not so powerful than Bakusaiga and the healing sword Tenssaiga. So Sess has three swords. BAM!)**

Black tresses swayed against the wind. Brown orbs scanned the clearing below. Yes, she had just made a scene. The demons and that mysterious clan were looking at her. Perhaps, wondering about her presence.

But, why was she there?

Even to herself, she didn't know the answer. She just smelled the foul odor and then sighted the fight between that black clan and the Western soldiers from the top of a cliff. Maybe because she had seen that demon, that very demon dressed in all white. His hair was silver and his golden eyes, even from a distance, shone. She knew that taiyoukai. He was the Lord of the Western Lands: cruel, arrogant, and cold-hearted. The same demon Inuyasha had shared his father with. The same demon that joined their force (even though he didn't really allied) to defeat Naraku.

Inu Sesshomaru was his name.

And he saw him fighting those two immortals that couldn't die. Sure, Sesshomaru was strong but he had no fight against that unfair battle. She felt something about the scene. Had she felt pity towards the demon lord who was still fighting even though he knew and she knew that there was no chance for him to win? Or had she admired his bravery and stubbornness about surrendering? That demon was cruel, pitiless, and merciless. There was no reason for him to be saved. He deserved to die, right? But she was not that heartless just like that taiyoukai. She couldn't take unfairness now that she had laid an eye to that battle. Or maybe, she had seen 'him' on his brother. Maybe…

Actually, she wasn't sure about her power's effectiveness towards those immortals. So her attack was actually jumping to the pit of fire. She was sure she would die by the hands of that clan for siding the Western soldiers if she failed. But what was the big deal? She was supposed to be dead fifty-five years ago. Dying was not a hurtful fact for her now. She had her new life but she really didn't need or want that one, that chance. She was still wondering why was she had given such gift by the Shikon no Tama. In short, she had nothing to lose.

If she died that way, let it be.

She laughed inwardly by her sudden realization. She would die for that heartless taiyoukai? What was it about him?

oooooooooo0000000000ooooooooooo

Was he grateful? Thankful?

She just saved his life.

But she's a pathetic human…

Was he irritated?

Sure she pitied him…

'I don't need any help!' He screamed within. He was mad. Really. Mad.

It was not a common reaction but he was a demon with high pride and was handling a great name and lineage. He hated humans than any other beings. Then she just… 'What is her agenda? What is her reason? Is she mocking at me?' Thoughts were flooding the taiyoukai's mind. His aura was flaring. He couldn't help it. He felt his pride was broken by a miko and he was left as an incapable demon. 'She's a miko!'

Mako recognized the type of aura Sesshomaru had emitted. Was that anger?

It was good that his lord was alive but he also knew that one of the things the taiyoukai's hated was human's help and of course, miko's. A single sweat dropped from Mako's forehead. He was grateful that his lord was saved yet he felt that there was something wrong about it. If only Sesshomaru would just take it the simple way…

"YOU!"

Their gazing eyes towards the miko transferred to the grieving Gin. The Raven was crying while holding his brother with his two hands. Ryuu's dead body went black and turned to ash. The wind blew his remains and was now disappearing from his brother's grasp. Gin's eyes, however, was locked on the priestess on the cliff. The red of his eyes scattered up to the white area. His iris became black and his pupil turned white. His nose wrinkled and fangs were revealed from his mouth. The red mark on his right side enlarged and invaded half of his face.

He was insane.

His aura went high. The ground shook that made Mako stepped backward. Sesshomaru and other Ravens stayed where they were.

"Gin." The voice came from Koikage.

Gin didn't turn around. He wasn't hearing anything. Instead he declared, "I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna make you suffer up to the last of your breaths. I'll make sure of it. I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Without a blink of an eye, Gin disappeared. Everybody knew where he was going.

It was the end of the priestess.

oooooooooo0000000000ooooooooooo

Kikyo saw the disappearance of the beast from his position. She set her arrow again, didn't exactly know where to point it. Something inside her triggered. She was panicking. Yes, she was. It was what she felt when she didn't even know what to do. Without any trace of the enemy, she was completely blind. And she hated it, she hated being helpless.

'Where? Where?'

It was just a split second but it felt like eternity.

Kikyo's eyes shifted from right to left. Her hands were shaking. 'Hell, why am I feeling this?'

Then, unexpectedly, Gin didn't appear from right or left. He came out above the priestess, blocking the light of the crescent moon. His swords were charged and readied to cut the priestess. If only Kikyo had enough time to charge her arrow and point it to him, she could give a better fight, but she hadn't. She had no choice but to avoid it. Thanks that the Jewel of Four Souls had given her enough speed to avoid the attack. She swiftly jumped away from his landing. The swords had hit the ground on the spot. Earth crumbled and crashed. It was a strong attack that made the priestess stumbled and dropped on earth.

It was a bad fall. She accidentally disarmed herself. Her bow flew away from her grasp and the arrows in its quiver on her back scattered. How unfortunate she was!

Gin recovered his stunt. He still had that insane expression. He stared upon the helpless miko. He smiled devilish. "You'll regret interfering in this battle." He lowered his back. His feet were apart. His swords were crossed. He was ready for another attack.

Kikyo was stuck on her position. She couldn't move her body as if it had refused to do the action. Was that her end? Damn! She was really that doomed.

Gin disappeared again.

Kikyo closed her eyes.

Cling!

Metal blades blocked another metal blade.

She thought she had died that very moment but she didn't. She noticed that she was still breathing. Her eyes snapped open and white color filled her peripheral vision. Looking above to see her savior, she saw that his hair was silver and he wore a fluffy stuff on his shoulder which was swaying behind him. If he wasn't Sesshomaru, probably, Kikyo would conclude that he was her guardian angel.

oooooooooo0000000000ooooooooooo

Rin was holding one of Ah-Un's necks. Her eyes were closed. She knew, in a way, that the dumb Raven was near. She was scared. For sure, the demon lord would be disappointed. She disobeyed him and there she was, being chased by one of his enemies. It was a big mistake. Jakken was right, she could do no good. She was just a burden.

"Sorry!" she shouted against the harsh wind. Ah-Un was running too fast into the deep forestry. The dragon was trying to hide from the strong Shadow God but the chaser seemed as fast as him/her. They tried to fly but the Raven would just transform to its animal form and then, they would be defeated. Air was his thing. Ah-Un was better on ground. Hiding is the only chance of survival.

"What are you saying, ningen?" Jakken shouted back. He was clinging to the human girl's kimono as long as he can. Ah-Un was too fast. The wind was carrying him.

"I said: I'm sorry, okay? I'm such a BURDEN!"

"AND IDIOT!"

"I KNOW!

"You know, we have no time for this worthless conversation. I have to survive this 'death' chasing us."

"YEAH!"

Their 'heart to heart' talk was cut when a metal piece of weapon attempted to aim at them in a circular motion. Luckily, Ah-Un managed to turn to a curve way, missing that shot. But, Jakken lost one grip behind Rin. He screamed which also made the girl screamed in terror.

From a distance, the metal piece turned back to its previous direction. Of course, it was a boomerang! But it was more than that. It had the ability to follow its target. So Rin, Jakken, and Ah-Un found themselves being chased by an insane Shadow God and his thinking boomerang. What a life!

The two-headed dragon had met two paths on the way, right and left. Ah-Un chose left but he/she had made a mistake…

There was an unexpected steep ahead, almost perfect vertical…

Ah-Un stumbled…

Jakken fell…

And so Rin…

oooooooooo0000000000ooooooooooo

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gin yelled out to Sesshomaru. The demon lord wasn't pleased.

"Know your place, bird. This is my land," Sesshomaru commanded with his deep voice.

"Hahh! This Gin knows no boundary and no head to bow."

He readied his dual swords. The fight started. Sword against swords.

Gin was mad and so Sesshomaru.

"Aren't you going to stand and help your pathetic self or you're already dead without this dead demon beating you?" Sesshomaru asked Kikyo in between blocks and attacks.

Kikyo's brows met then realized she was still stunned like she was glued on the ground. She quickly stood up and picked her arrows and her bow. She brushed her hakama and fixed herself. Then, she pointed her charged arrow towards the Shadow God Gin. She wanted to kill him…

"Fool! I said yourself and not this Sesshomaru," yelled the demon lord who was currently blocking the unthinkable blow of the Raven. "This is my business. I'll kill him. Now, get lost!"

"What?" Kikyo was undeniably annoyed by the stubbornness the taiyoukai was showing. "You cannot even wound him."

Sesshomaru swayed Toukijin followed by Tenssaiga against his opponent. He gave a strong blow to Gin. Gin, by the force, was pushed backward and kneeled to the ground meters away from them.

The inuyoukai turned to the miko merely after a second. He stood face to face with Kikyo. His face was just inches away from her with the Toukijin in between, near to the priestess' neck. He gave her his red narrowed eye and she responded with her chocolate ones. Both were proud and would never surrender to each other glares.

"My 'mercy' has limit, human. I had saved you for you had saved me. Now, get lost or you will receive the wrath of this Sesshomaru."

The narrowed eyes of Kikyo became narrower. She couldn't understand the prince's denial of his need for help. "Then die!" Her words were daggers just like she was sending Sesshomaru to hell. She turned her head away from him and walked away. Her long black hair swayed behind her.

"Hmmph!" It was Sesshomaru's turn to turn his head away from her direction. He faced the already standing Gin and fought him again. In his head he said, 'Human woman.'

'Idiot youkai,' Kikyo muttered inside her head. 'He refused my help. What is he thinking? Stubborn, arrogant, pathetic demon! And why am I this affected? If he doesn't want my help then let him!' Then, she turned her head towards the continued fight of Sesshomaru's soldiers and the Raven clan below the cliff. They were losing. 'Maybe Sesshomaru doesn't want my help, but they need me.' She pointed an arrow towards the battlefield, aiming for another enemy.

Just meters away from the miko, was the fight of Gin and Sesshomaru. The demon lord sensed that she did not walk away completely. 'Damn, she was charging! She really wanted to get herself killed. Imbecile woman! If she wants it then let her be. You're not responsible for her idiotism.'

oooooooooo0000000oooooooooo

Koikage watched the battle in front of him as another purifying arrow casted from the cliff.

He was annoyed.

"She is a miko," Koikage stated.

"Yes she is," Mai replied behind him. "But she is no ordinary miko. There is something in her that able her to kill your kind…Ahhh," she nodded, "Shikon no Tama."

"Shikon no Tama? What of it?"

At first, Mai wondered why Koikage didn't know the answer to his question then she realized he was older than the jewel itself. "It is a very powerful jewel. It made everyone, especially demons, insane. It can make anyone's power to the peek of its ability. Incredible creation…. It was neither good nor evil."

"And she has the jewel?"

There was silence then Mai finally replied, "It's inside her."

"Hmmm…"

"What is your plan about her?"

"She has to be stopped. I cannot risk any of my soldiers."

oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooooo

Kikyo had shot two Shadow Gods and she was about to aim again when she felt the wind had changed around her…

He was coming….

oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooooo

Clang!

The Toukijin on taiyoukai's right hand had slipped away from his grasp. It slid near the deep forestry. Sesshomaru had seen the triumph on his opponent's eyes.

"You're dead meat, dog!" Gin laughed as if his lungs would be taken out of his body.

Sesshomaru snorted in disgust and attempted to charge his Bakusaiga from his waist. He swore that the sword would be withdrawn against a worthy opponent. Well, maybe Gin was a worthy enemy but he was nothing but an insane bird. He hated him but he found it difficult to fight against the Shadow God. If Bakusaiga would be withdrawn by Gin, what was left for Koikage? The sword was reserved for him. But he had no choice. Was there?

But Tenssaiga was pulsing against his hand. It was his sign that the sword had a plan for his master. He 'hoped' so. 'Send him to hell...again?' Not a bad idea and worth a try. He was using the sword to block the dual swords of the Raven but not really trying to hit Gin with it. But, it could keep him hide the ability of his Bakusaiga even though he wasn't really sure if his latest sword had power over those immortals.

So he chose to charge Tenssaiga.

'Let's see.'

There were meters of distance between them. Gin was still laughing but his stunt said he was ready for an attack. Both of them knew when to act. Then…

They passed through each other in a blur of second…

There was silence…

Gin's laugh died…

And he screamed…

His left hand was cut, bursting black blood.

Sesshomaru smiled. Tenssaiga cut an immortal from hell.

oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooooo

Koikage appeared behind Kikyo but the priestess had predicted this action and quickly turned around and pointed her arrow towards him. The leader of the Raven clan smiled. He was impressed.

"You know I can kill you with this, right?" Kikyo asked.

"I know lady."

"Try to move and you'll be dead," Kikyo's eyes narrowed but she was still wearing her expressionless mask.

"You have the idea of the reason why I am here. You know the consequences of interfering in a battle you're not involved in. You're a human."

"Yes, indeed. But I know fair battle is."

Koikage smirked, "I see…"

He was about to withdraw his sword when he and the priestess heard the scream coming from Gin. Koikage completely looked at the scene beside them but he was not putting his guard down. However, Kikyo did not give an eye to the screaming Shadow God. She glued her eyes to the leader in front of her.

The leader of the Raven clan saw his minion kneeled on the ground without his left hand. Blood spilled around Gin. His cut hand was on the ground and had turned to ashes. It disintegrated and was gone completely. Koikage turned his eyes to Sesshomaru who was walking towards his minion, Tenssaiga on his right hand and was ready to cut Gin's head.

'So he already found a way to kill us too,' Koikage mentally took note of the sword. Then he spoke, "That's enough!" Sesshomaru halted and realized Koikage was there. "I request to stop this fight and spare the life of his."

"And what is your position to demand?" Sesshomaru counteracted with his bitter voice.

"I need my men in complete number and unexpectedly this priestess of yours had interfered and has the ability to kill my few kinds," he laid his eyes towards the miko.

"She's not my priestess…" the demon lord hissed. "Have you accepted your defeat and you are retreating?"

"Maybe yes or, maybe both of us are not in the same good condition. I need my men without being lessened and you, you are losing. The two of you cannot fight the rest of us. Gin is one of my right hands. I need him. If you spare his life I could also spare yours and your soldiers, including this beautiful human priestess."

There was silence. The only sound was coming from Gin who was easing himself from the pain he was feeling. Kikyo was waiting for the taiyoukai's reply, not removing her charged arrow towards Koikage.

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said. It took him a minute to think about the condition. Sesshomaru was not born to back out. He had never refused any battles before but he knew where to put himself and his men. They were losing. He admitted. And he couldn't fight all of Koikage's men with just the priestess beside him (he brushed the thought of her) so, he accepted. And also, Koikage was the first one to offer and not him. The Raven leader had the greatest gravity.

"Good," Koikage smiled with reassurance. "Come, Gin." He offered his hand to the wounded Raven.

"NO!" Gin insisted. His anger was still in its level. "I'm going to kill her, Koikage. Let me kill her!"

"We have an agreement for your life, Gin."

"But, Koikage…"

"GIN!"

Gin froze. He just heard his lord's commanding voice. "Yes, milord." He bowed and stood, trembling. Koikage put his hand on top of his minion's head and said, "It'll be okay."

Sesshomaru was not pleased on the drama in front of him. Actually, he didn't care. He just saw two pathetic demons caring about each other. "You heard him, miko. Put your weapon down," Sesshomaru ordered. By hearing the order, Kikyo lowered his bow and then felt the glare of Gin. She ignored it and stepped towards the dog demon.

"You don't need to command me. I know what I am doing," Kikyo said once he reached Sesshomaru.

"Really? You look like you don't," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Kikyo just replied him with a glare. The taiyoukai ignored her and focused on the two Ravens in front of him. "I believe, it's time for you to leave," he stated.

Koikage nodded and turned his eyes towards the battle below, "RAVENS!" The fight stopped. His clan looked at him. The leader, once again, turned to Sesshomaru, "I admit, you surpassed my expectations," he smiled then, "This is not our last encounter, descendant of Inu Toujinsu."

"Sure it is."

…And with just a snap, Koikage and Gin disappeared and so their soldiers below.

ooooooooo0000000ooooooooooo

"It is very wise of you to take his offer," Kikyo said once they reached the grassy ground below, approaching the soldiers who were seriously injured and now lessened to ten.

"You have no idea about me. I, Sesshomaru, is far better than an idiot mutt," he replied, not looking at her. "Tell me, miko, why." It was a command.

"Why what?"

There was silence, then, "You saved me." His voice wasn't showing any gratitude towards Kikyo. "I don't need your pity." He really didn't need pity, did he? The miko's power was different from the one she had possessed in their last encounter. There was something in her. 'Ahhh, yes… that jewel. It also turned her to be human again. Interesting.' That power of hers made her able to kill Ryuu and also saved his very life. But she would never say thank you to her or to anyone. Not in his life. She was just a human.

Kikyo thought for a second. She really had no concrete reason. Maybe, she saw the unfairness of the battle but, she could, in fact, ignore the fight of demons in front of her, fair or not. There was something deeper. What it was, she had no idea.

"I don't know," she muttered.

Sesshomaru looked at her by the corner of his eyes. He saw her eyes hidden behind her short locks. 'Strange,' he thought. 'Very strange human. She doesn't even know the reason of her action.' "That uncertainty can kill you, miko," he said, averting his eyes from her back to his soldiers ahead.

"Maybe…"

"Leave," Sesshomaru suddenly commanded. "I had told you lately to leave but you refused. You're lucky I did not take your life for disobeying my orders. I don't need your presence here."

Kikyo stopped following him and mentally stabbed him with her words, 'Arrogant demon.' She turned her heel and walked, heading to the forest opposite from Sesshomaru's direction.

But, all of a sudden…

A scream was heard, coming from the deep forestry Kikyo was heading to. Sesshomaru's ears slightly moved. He recognized the voice. Yes, was his human girl…

Rin…

Then, Kikyo and Sesshomaru found themselves running towards the voice's direction.

**(A/N: Again, another chapter is done. I know, I know... NO. Actually, I really don't know because you're not reviewing. So I'll be happy if you take an effort to do so.)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Souls In Between

**Chapter 6: Vanished**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story (INUYASHA) and some characters.**

**(A/N: Tadadadam! Another chapter is on. Oh guys! Thank you for the reviews. They really make me work hard to make a chapter and continue this story. They were such big things for me, reading that you like this story of mine. Please continue to review and comment. I'll appreciate them.**

**And for the question of 'why is Tenssaiga not affecting Gin and Ryuu' in Chapter 4, the answer is in Chapter 5 – Sess really didn't use the healing sword to hit or wound Ryuu or Gin. He used it to be able to block the dual swords of the Ravens. You know, as a single fighter, he cannot fight two opponents having dual swords which are equal to four swords. So he used Tenssaiga rather than Bakusaiga for he was reserving the latest sword for Koikage. And plus, he wasn't able to hit them by neither Toukijin nor Tenssaiga. I had put that they were all fast, maybe faster than him, and every attempt are being blocked by another. So they are hard to fight…**

**I hope I had answered that. I admit it is kind of confusing but I'll try my best to clarify myself. Just ask and I'll see what I can do about it. THANKS. THANKS A LOT!) **

Blood was running out of the cut on Rin's forehead. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't stand straight. She felt extreme pains on her back and left arm. They'd been badly hit after her fall. She had concluded that there were some broken bones there. It was her first serious injuries. She held her left arm tightly to ease the pain and for her to be able to stand again. But her legs failed her. They had refused to move.

The Raven was standing meters away in front of her. He was looking at her with his blood-shut eyes, lusted for her human flesh. He started walking towards Rin…

Rin was so scared but this time, she wasn't crying. No, not this time. She had to be strong. She chose to be there in the first place. She knew the danger of following her lord. So, whatever the result might be, whether she dies or fate would be kind to her and save her, it would be of her own doings' cause.

She would accept it…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

A green creature came, occupying the large space between them. Jakken was standing, head held high with the Staff of Two Heads on his hands, pointing to the dumb dead demon. He was trembling and perspiring greatly because of the great pain he had received on his head and because he was too scared to hell. 'Hell, too bad Ah-Un is unconscious,' he thought while trying to take a sight of the two-headed dragon lying flat on the grassy ground. But why? Why was he there?

"I said, stop there, you filthy…" Jakken hesitated. He didn't know what to call him. "…demon!" He gulped.

The Raven tilted his head in an awkward angle, observing and analyzing the kind of creature in front of him. He suddenly gritted his teeth and yelled, "Not human!" He lifted his thin hand and brushed Jakken away from his view.

The raven's vigorous attack was too much for Jakken's small body. He was swept against the solid bark of a standing tree beside them in a split second. The sound of cracked bones was enough that the toad demon was seriously injured. He fell to the ground with his shaking limbs, face on the dirt.

"JAKKEN-SAMA!" Rin didn't know how and where did she got that strength to shout and called for his demon friend but the scene horrified her. She thought Jakken was dead. But he wasn't. The toad slowly stood on his feet, blood running from his nose. He used his staff to stand and went back to his position between Rin and the Raven.

Rin's eyes widened. "Jakken? Jakken?..." she whispered. Somehow, she knew what the toad demon was trying to do: delaying her death. But he didn't need to do it. She was just a human…

"I-I-I s-said, STOP!" Jakken ordered with his shaken voice. He tapped the staff's end to the ground floor and one of the heads emitted fire against the dead demon.

By the fire, the Raven stepped backward and then, remembered he wasn't really affected by that little magic. He was irritated. So, he fisted Jakken to the ground on the spot, letting the force slam Jakken's face on the dirt. After doing so, he watched the little toad demon rose again from his feet. He wasn't giving in…

Rin was stunned for what she was witnessing. No matter how hard the Raven was hitting him, Jakken would stand still. Tears formed from her eyes. She had promised to herself that she would never cry, hadn't she? But Jakken…

"Why are you doing this?" she asked behind him, almost in whisper.

The toad demon didn't turn to her. He replied, "Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if you die for the third time." It was a statement with a mix of determination and at the same time, foolishness. Jakken was already killing himself for protecting her. It wasn't just because of his life and Sesshomaru's wrath. It was because of her.

'Stupid, Rin,' she thought, biting her lip, 'You always are a burden.' Stream of tears finally flowed out of her brown pools. Her tears were meant for her demon friend; the very same demon that really didn't care for her; the very same demon who hated humans as well as their lord. But for the past few years, Rin had known him. She knew whenever he lied, whenever he bluffed, whenever he was grateful, whenever he was happy, behind those insults he was always blurting out. Jakken is a hard-headed demon and sometimes, an idiot being. He has a heart of a stone and still, a fragile one. He has a soft part in him just like her lord. Everyone does have it and she happened to dig it out from them. And for that, she had caused him to commit that suicidal act. She wasn't worthy. She always caused trouble. She didn't deserve his sacrifice. She was…

"Jakken," she put a hand on the toad demon's shoulder. This time, Jakken turned to her and saw her smiling with that same beam which melted thousands of ice barriers around the cold-hearted taiyoukai. "You don't need to do this…" she shook her head slowly, gesturing her intention.

"Rin…" Jakken's eyes widened. By some means, he knew what kind of idea was running through the human girl's mind. "You can't…"

"This is too much for me. Being resurrected twice is not normal. If I die, let me be." Rin stood straight (as straight as she could) and passed by Jakken. Now, she was facing the dead demon in front of her.

ooooooooo000000000oooooooooooo

Sesshomaru was running too fast. No. He was flying with his moko-moko, not touching the ground. He started ascending to the sky and leaving Kikyo behind. Thinking his Rin in danger made him feel…

NERVOUS.

He wanted to argue with himself about that particular feeling and the turmoil which was building in his one-way emotions, but there was no time for him to do it. He felt extremely worried. Well, he had enough. Rin had died twice. He went almost three layers of hell in search for her life and he knew he would never be able to do it again if she died for the third time. It wasn't natural. Really. He couldn't be able to revive her with Tenssaiga. The sword had its limitation. And also, he couldn't ask her mother again. Hell, never again!

Rin mustn't die. RIN MUST NOT…

Was he overreacting? It was just a scream, right? And she was a human… He had encountered that thought so many times in his life with the human girl. He had built sympathy to her even though he knew he despised human race. He was supposed to hate her but he couldn't. Something in her… something in her smiles…

'Why is she here?' he thought in his 'panicking' mind. Then he found himself growling the name of the one responsible for her presence, "Jakken!"

At last, he spotted them below. But the sight didn't please him or feel him relieved. He felt his rare emotions drained and was replaced by anger. There they were: Ah-Un was lying unconscious, Jakken was terribly injured, and Rin was standing in front of a Raven, not moving.

The Raven quickly lifted his right claw hand and ripped Rin's flesh. Blood came out from the little girl's shoulder. In a split second, Rin was lying on the grassy ground. Red liquid spilled coming from her. The Shadow God smirked. She was too good to be a meal.

The taiyoukai's eyes flashed red. He didn't know how to feel or what he was feeling. He just felt his demon blood boiled. He had seen Rin died in front of his very eyes. What would you expect? After so many times, she saw her lifeless; the more it was done, the more he was greatly attached to the kid's death. He had done so much for her. Why couldn't death stop chasing her? Maybe because he had broken the cycle of life. Maybe it was the price of tricking death himself.

His aura increased like a blazing fire wanted to burn a forest in just one night. The beast in him wanted to escape from the chains he had made to keep himself in composure and peaceful thinking. He was mad. AGAIN. But this time, he was different.

With a blur, he disappeared.

ooooooooo000000000oooooooooooo

Jakken wasn't still recovering from Rin's sacrifice. There she was lying on the ground with her blood painting her orange kimono red. Lord Sesshomaru would kill him. He was sure he would. But was that his first concern? Bile blocked his throat but he wasn't feeling vomiting. It was a barrier in his heart that kept him from crying. It was a burden, yes, seeing her die with just a blink of an eye. He felt guilty. 'This is my fault. This is my fault. This is all my fault…'

He couldn't help himself from wondering why he was feeling such grief towards the useless human. She was just Rin after all; the girl who was with them over the past few years; the girl who was usually cheerful and could turn the whole boring castle into a game of you-have-to-smile-or-you're-out-of-place which he, Lord Sesshomaru and other council members were losers. She was just a small human and yet big for their eyes. She had grown strong and he admired her for that… Yes! He already admitted that hurtful fact to himself.

Just like a thunder tore the endless time which was formed in a mere second, Sesshomaru appeared before the Raven, hand on his Tenssaiga. He slashed the Raven with his sword before The Shadow God, himself, realized he was there. The thin Raven turned to ashes easily. Jakken saw his lord wasn't satisfied of the single strike he had given the murderer. The demon lord sliced the air once again as if the Shadow God was still there. If the toad demon's ears weren't betraying him, Sesshomaru just growled in frustration. NO. He grieved. Disappointment was in his little expressive tone and Jakken didn't know if it was for him, for Rin or for the taiyoukai, himself. Whatever it was, his lord's little emotion triggered him to sob so hard as if he was losing his breath.

"S-Sorry!" Jakken gasped for air, gripping his brown cloth. "I failed to protect her. I failed to…" His voice was shaking. He couldn't stop himself from crying. Those tears were different. He had never lost someone before and he didn't imagine that feeling would be meant for a single human being. He put his both hands on his face, ashamed for himself. "I'm really, really, sorry. I'm such a BIG FAILURE! You must end my life, my lord. I am no worth of existence. I've failed Rin. I've failed –"

"Jakken," Sesshomaru's voice came. His tone was the same as the one he always use. It was normal. So normal. The toad demon slowly lowered his hands away from his face and saw his lord's back. "Rin's still breathing…" Sesshomaru continued.

The green demon's eyes widened. He rapidly aided beside the body of Rin. Carefully, he put his one hand under the girl's head and wiped the blood on her face. He laid a palm on her chest and felt the faint beating of Rin's heart. Somehow, he felt relief but still, he knew she would not stay any longer.

"She was losing blood, my lord… if we could take her –"

"There's no chance, Jakken. It's her time," The taiyoukai sheathed his sword and started to walk away from the site. "Now, take Ah-Un and leave."

Jakken was stunned. What the hell did he just say? Wait, his lord must be the first one to be concerned about Rin's weak life. What was happening? He couldn't just turn around now that that human girl was still breathing.

The toad demon didn't know what to do. Something's telling him to stay with Rin until her last breathes but Lord Sesshomaru would probably leave him. Nah, Ah-Un was there. He could use the dragon as transportation back to the palace. But he would disobey Sesshomaru by doing so. His lips turned to a firm line. His eyes were shut off. Then, he sighed heavily…

He chose to stay.

ooooooooo000000000oooooooooooo

Kikyo was running as fast as she could. She was near to the location of the scream (based on her calculation and the demon aura, probably Sesshomaru's, a minute lately), when he felt a strange aura. It was so strange she didn't realize it was from the taiyoukai.

She halted and saw him, walking slowly, slower than his usually long paces. His short locks were hanging lazily, hiding his eyes. Something about him was wrong but she couldn't point it out specifically. Yes, something bad had happened which made the demon lord…sad?

She approached and stopped before him. The distance was just a feet for her to see his eyes beneath that silver bangs. Something inside her urged her to see what was going on in his mind. She wanted to read them and see what was troubling him. Somehow, she knew that the demon lord would never say it so she decided to read it herself. But the taiyoukai didn't stop. He continuously walked towards her as if he didn't sense her presence. It was unexpected that she had no time to step backward and avoid him. He bumped against her and she stumbled backward. 'What?' She was about to fall when a hand caught her wrist and bought her time to regain her balance.

When she was steady, Sesshomaru looked at her in disgust. "You," he stated, quite asking her what she was doing in front of him.

"Me what?" she countered, removing his hand away from her wrist.

"Leave," he gritted his teeth. "How many times would I have to tell you to leave, idiot. Do you really wish to die by my hands?"

Kikyo's brows furrowed. She stood up straight and looked at his blank golden eyes. She had enough of his arrogance. "You have no rights to command me, demon!"

"I have," he simply stated, "This is my land."

When she realized his point, she felt embarrassment. Why on earth did she never think of that? Sesshomaru smirked when he noticed the change on the priestess' face. "Get it? Now, LEAVE!" He continually walked pass her, slightly brushing his shoulder to hers.

Her pride had been stepped on. Her grip tightened on her bow which she was holding. 'That demon!' She cursed him before collecting herself and be calmed again. She would never explode before him. If she does, he would surely be entertained.

Looking forward, she saw the place Sesshomaru had gone from. There, there was the toad demon that always appeared beside the taiyoukai and on his hands was a little girl bathed with blood. Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered the very same girl she had saved way back years ago.

Rin.

She turned her head back to the retreating dog demon. She knew that the Lord of the Western Lands had this weird paternal relationship with a human girl by the rumors she was hearing (especially from Kagome when Inuyasha talked about his brother's evilness and Kagome would defend the demon lord, saying he had a heart). She never really thought about it deeply because she really didn't care but, now, she could see. _Sesshomaru's eyes, 'sadness' it implied…his injured vassal's 'grief', caressing the child…_ it all make sense. The girl meant a lot to them! And now, she was dead. Is her death really affected his senses that he didn't notice her presence that moment? Does he really have a heart? 'This is ridiculous!' she mentally exasperated when she caught herself thinking that Sesshomaru had a beating heart.

Whatever the truth was, her miko instinct said she must check the girl herself. Maybe, just maybe, there was a hope.

She ran towards the girl, thinking it wasn't late for her, when Sesshomaru came back and took her wrist once again. This time, his grip was tighter and his claws were digging against her human flesh.

"What do you think you are doing, miko?" he hissed.

"I'm trying to see what I can do for her," Kikyo replied, pulling her hand off his.

"It will do no work. She'll still die."

"She'll die? So she's still breathing? I need to aid her."

"No, I will not allow you…"

Here we go again: He, being a stubborn demon.

"Sesshomaru!" His name rolled out of her mouth. "I'm not doing this for you or for myself. I'm doing this for her as a human."

There was silence. Kikyo's eyes were full of determination and at the same time, full of charged arrows if the taiyoukai happen to reply the wrong one. She wanted to help. It was in her nature.

"Fine," said Sesshomaru, releasing her wrist. Once she heard his permission, she rushed to the dying girl.

ooooooooo000000000oooooooooooo

"Let me have her," Kikyo ordered Jakken who was surprised by her appearance. He was about to protest and complain when Sesshomaru added, "Follow her."

Jakken looked upon his lord. 'He came back. He really came back.' He was relieved a little bit when he realized that the woman beside Rin was a priestess, a miko who could heal (that time, he didn't care if she was human or not). But, Rin was seriously injured. It was beyond human's aid of medicines and herbs. Even demon magic could not help her. In short, there was no hope. The taiyoukai was right.

Kikyo checked her pulse and then traced the black wound on her shoulder. She knew the one who gave it to Rin was a Raven, judging by the type of claws (from a bird – let's say she had determined it). 'The wound is deep and poisoned and she's still breathing. Strong child. She's fighting.' She put a hand on her chest and a glowing pink light from her palm was emitted. She was using the power of Shikon no Tama inside her. She didn't know if that would be effective. She really had no basis that it would help. But, it was the only thing she had and her conscience was telling her to give it a try. So she did. The Jewel of Four Souls has mysteries. Maybe one of these might help the poor little girl.

Sesshomaru watched the scene in front of him. Kikyo was having a hard time trying to heal his Rin. Jakken was beside the priestess, waiting impatiently.

'Again, she's helping me,' thought Sesshomaru looking straight to the miko's face while standing a meter away from the group. Kikyo was sweating so hard. She was releasing too much energy just to save his little Rin. 'Why is she doing this? What is her motive? Strange human.' He couldn't understand the meaning of her actions. Is that human nature? The unanswerable question was killing him. He hated being clueless. In a way, he felt defeated towards the miko's puzzlement. 'This uneasiness must end,' he noted.

Koikage's soldiers were heading towards south. Silence was all over the clan the moment they left the battlefield. Gin was still grieving. His teeth were gritting and his hands were clenched while riding his steed. His wound was bandaged. He had never thought that he would still feel pain now that they were already dead. Dead would never be deader but that Lord of the Western Lands had proved that wrong.

"You must have allowed me to kill the priestess," he muttered when they had settled somewhere. Koikage heard the soldier beside him but he stayed quiet. "Ryuu is dead, Koikage!" Gin was shouting; hatred was on his face. "You must have at least given them something to make them regret taking my brother's 'life'!"

Koikage's horse halted that was when the rest stopped also. The Raven leader turned to his only right hand. "Who said I will not?"

Gin's face brightened. Koikage put a hand on his right hand's raven head. "No one will ever wound us without them being dead. They will pay for taking Ryuu, Gin." He took off his horse and walked near to the boundary of the West. "This…" he lifted his black blade sword from his waist. It was a weapon with blue jewel on its hilt. Black smoke was forming on its sharp edge. The soldiers behind took steps backward, giving him enough space to do the ritual. "This is only the start." The Raven leader stabbed the earth with his sword. The ground trembled. The black smoke from the blade arose to the sky. The tip of the sword dug on to the earth. By the immense aura it was releasing, the earth crumbled and turned to pieces, leaving a crater. He was creating the same one he had made on their entrance. But now, it was greater…

Without releasing the sword, he tightened the grip of his hand on the hilt and deepened the hole on the earth. It had released a strong wind force coming out from the sword. The wind blew madly out of control, brushing every tree surrounding them and leaving them black. They died out but the wind continued to travel from the sword to the unseen end of horizon. Koikage was attempting to widen the effect of his death mark. He was mad. Always. Mad.

ooooooooo000000000oooooooooooo

Mako was escorting the wounded soldiers. He had never believed that these skilled men would be defeated. Thanks that they had gotten that far but some weren't. He was used to deaths. He was a warrior indeed. He knew that if there is battle there is always death. But he couldn't take them still.

"General," a soldier caught his arm. He was lying on the ground, facing the starry night which was turning to day.

Mako who was kneeling beside some wounded soldier turned to him, "What is it?" he asked, trying to smile.

The soldier smiled back to him. "We're in trouble, am I right?"

Mako was taken aback. Were they in trouble? "Yes," he voiced out. His tone turned serious.

The soldier looked again at the violet sky. "Too bad, I cannot fight alongside with you anymore." He was dying. The soldier had been slashed deeply in his mid body. There was no chance for him to survive. Mako held the soldier's well shoulder tightly, "You're a brave one." The soldier nodded and closed his eyes.

He did not open it again.

Mako was about to bow for his goodbye when a shadow wind coming from south came. It was a strong one by seeing from the horizon that everything it passed turned black and died. He remembered the demised place from the boundary between North and West. 'Is it…' He was not able to form the question in his mind as the wind passed through them. It was disgusting. The odor was disgusting. Mako's partly white hair flew harshly by the wind which was at the same time hitting his face badly. He covered his face with both of his arms, shielding himself for him to be able to see his surrounding. The wind was too strong. He was almost carried out. Fortunate for him he was alive. The corpses around him were carried to nowhere. He was saddened for he planned to bury them respectfully. But something in the wind was not right except to its foul odor. The wind was 'wounding' him. It was trying to eat him. He had to fight it. He increased his aura, creating a barrier. Then, he was shielded. The weakened soldier around him had no enough strength to do the same he did. Mako tried to help them but it was too late. They immediately disappeared and turned to black ashes. Their remains were blown by the wind.

Horrified. Mako was simply horrified. He knew that their enemy was stronger than any of whom they had battled with. But he did not expect such gravity. That was out of ordinary, more supernatural than the demon themselves. Now, he was not certain. He had no clue of their land's future. How could they defeat such Shadow God?

ooooooooo000000000oooooooooooo

Kikyo saw Rin's development under her charm. She was healing but it would take time. Rin needed her. She needed her power. She gulped. It could only mean…

Abruptly, she sensed something coming ahead. It was neither human nor demon. It was nature, nature that was out of its usual self. It had been manipulated. That same odor, yes, that odor. It came from those immortals.

The harsh wind came into view. It was brutally brushing every tree on its way. Cruel it was for turning the living creatures black.

They were in danger.

Her eyes widened as Jakken also sensed the upcoming force. She could protect herself by the Shikon no Tama's power but she was drained healing Rin. She had nothing to do but to stare at the massive wind covering her peripheral vision. She waited until…

Until the taiyoukai dressed in white blocked her view.

If her eyes and her senses weren't fooling her, she just felt Sesshomaru's one arm around her. Her face was on his neck, smelling the rare scent on him and seeing his silver hair behind him, waving harshly. He wasn't really hugging her. He was shielding not just her but Jakken and Rin. If she wasn't beside that little girl, maybe he would leave her there and die. Yes, it was just a coincidence. Just a coincidence. 'What am I trying to convince myself?' she asked to herself, still feeling the warm of his body and his breathe on top of her hair. The thought irritated her. She must not 'feel' or even 'think' of it. It was ludicrous.

It was a minute when the wind ceased. Sesshomaru moved his arm away from her shoulders and stood. It was the moment when Kikyo smelled the odor around them again (the demon lord's scent blocked it). It was disgusting causing her to swiftly cover her nose with her white sleeve. Adjusting herself from the smell, Kikyo looked at the site around her. As far as she could remember, there were trees and rich forestry and now…

They had vanished: Black and ash. Grey smokes were emitted from the dead woods. It was terrifying. The wind just killed every living thing around them. She was very affected. Being a miko, nature was one of her things. It was part of her; the woods and the creatures living under its shelter. But the one who was more affected was the demon lord of that very land, standing before her. She saw his back to her. The rising sun was shining from the east, giving her the clear sight of the white demon in front of her. He was standing firm, holding a sword which was glowing. His aura was like a raging fire, shaking the earth underneath her. He was angry. Why would he not? First, a Raven stroke the human girl, Rin, who she had concluded, was very important to him. And second, his land had been swept away easily, challenging him more not just him, Sesshomaru, but also his authority and superiority. That was too much. Way too much…

Sesshomaru's fist clenched. That battle was way too far to end. Kikyo heard him say, "This is just the beginning."

**(A/N: Like it? There's more. Heheheh thanks for reading. If you're wondering about the Houshi, wait. He'll pop out of the scene without you noticing it. :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Souls In Between

**Chapter 7: Annoyed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story (INUYASHA) and some characters.**

**(A/N: if you're wondering about the character Jakken (being that 'brave') and Kikyo (being 'girly?' like Kagome-ish) had shown in the previous chapter, this is the explanation: Jakken is serving the taiyoukai so long and witnessed some battles. It is 'demon-nature' to be strong and brave, I guess. And c'mon, he can't prevent himself from loving Rin also. And as for Kikyo, she is just 'thinking' the girly stuffs towards Sess and not showing it. She still wears her mask, as usual. She's just a human. I can't stop her from thinking the natural response and feeling if a male is near to her, right?)**

"Are you alright?" Mako offered his hand to a soldier who was kneeling on the ground. The soldier respectfully nodded, took his hand and supported himself to stand. He bowed and so Mako.

Ten had survived the battle against the immortals. Only six remained alive after the venomous wind occurrence. Some were well, still fit to travel, but some weren't. They were wounded and power-drained. They would not survive a day without resting.

The general scanned the condition of the forest around them. It wasn't well, of course. Dead forest will never be okay to his sight. He deeply sighed and closed his eyes, more to release the tension and turmoil in his inside. Once he opened his windows, he sighted his lord walking towards his direction. Sesshomaru wasn't wounded and overall, he was the same demon lord with his stoic mask and confident posture. Mako was relieved seeing the taiyoukai's untouched condition. At least, their leader was still fitted to fight for further battles.

Beside the demon lord was the limping two-headed dragon which was guided by an injured vassal, Jakken. The toad demon was not on top of the saddle. Somehow, he knew that the dragon wasn't in the condition to lift a weight even as light as the vassal. Mako shifted his eyes behind the dragon. There was the woman who saved them from the top of the cliff, following the dragon with her head held high and on her arms was the human girl, Rin. Worries flooded the inuyoukai's heart. The Rin of the Western Land was badly injured and was bleeding. What the hell just happened?

He approached the taiyoukai and immediately bowed. Sesshomaru just looked at him and ignored his polite gesture, waiting for him to report.

"My lord, only six of the twenty soldiers survived. Two are in good condition and the rest are seriously injured. We are incapable to travel back to the palace," Mako informed.

Sesshomaru just stared at him for a moment then said in his usual tone, "We'll travel back to the palace." Mako found himself protesting about the order but he was just countered by a death glare from the dog demon. He didn't seek any further explanation. He knew that the taiyoukai would never say such thing. So he just thought of some other ways to make the condition lighter for the injured soldiers. It was impossible…

The taiyoukai continued walking towards the other soldiers, leaving the general thinking.

"We have to inform the council right away," Jakken suddenly said, looking upon Mako with his half-opened right eye.

Mako smiled at him and said, "I know. We just need a little rest, that's all. But we can travel slower if Lord Sesshomaru will allow us." Then he turned his head to the human girl carried by a miko. "I think he'll allow us." He sighed and talked to the priestess. "General Mako of the Western Lands." He bowed.

The priestess responded with another bow, again, wearing her expressionless face but this time, it had some respect, "Kikyo."

"So…" Mako hesitated, thinking how to approach the mysterious human before him. "How did this happen? I mean, Rin. She is…"

"She had been attacked by a Raven. Now, she's steady but not totally fine. She fought for her life. This child is a strong one." Kikyo responded quickly more than necessary. She looked upon the child on her arms. Rin was shivering, clutching the priestess' haori as if she was holding to her life.

'Very straightforward she is,' thought the general, looking to the priestess' calm face. He turned his question to the vassal below him. "So, Jakken, how did Rin end up here?"

The green toad refused to look at him. His eyes were unreadable. Not that they couldn't be seen but because it were flooded with great emotions, hatred and guilt. That was the first time Mako saw the toad demon in such emotional state. "That crazy little human followed us," Jakken gritted his teeth. "She disobeyed all of my rules and warnings and willingly served herself to be a meal of a dead demon. She really deserves to die. Yeah, that's better." Then the vassal walked with Ah-Un away from them, still muttering about human's stupidity.

Mako didn't know why he chuckled after he heard the vassal continued sayings. He knew something opposite was running through that demon's soul. "Pardon him," he addressed the miko. "He really means the conflicting side of his speech. I can say he is worried about her. It has been years. Rin is with us for a long time."

Kikyo gave him a small smile, "I know."

"So, you're travelling with us?"

"I am. The child needs me. She still needs to be aided," then she looked upon the general straight to his eyes, "The child needs her own kind."

Own kind. She emphasized those words. Humans are better with humans. Mako understood it so he replied the priestess with another bow. Kikyo accepted it and then, continued her way to the settling soldiers. But, before she was a meter away from the general, Mako said, "Thank you for saving us." Kikyo turned to him and was about to say something but the general continued, "It is a lot for us, really. The soldiers who are alive right now, breathing fine, have debts to you. Please consider our humble thanks. Is there anything you want from us?"

Kikyo shook her head.

"But…" Mako hesitated. "You're a human. There must be something you want for your 'kind' to help us. It is just…rare."

"Maybe because I'm different." That was all Kikyo's reply before she turned away from him. Those set of words was simple and yet puzzling. 'A different one?' Mako tilted his head, wondering about the woman in white and red clothes.

ooooooooo00000000ooooooooo

Great pain. It was pain which Koikage experienced since the moment they had crossed the boundary of South. It was a burden he was carrying in his chest. He had never felt such pain before. Never in his ex-life. But their 'temporary' body made him possible to feel it. He hated it. He plainly hated that pain.

He halted his horse and clutched his chest tightly. He felt his heart throbbing so fast like it was going to explode. His state was weak. He wanted to hide it from his men but now he couldn't. It was so much for him. He loathed admitting it, but a 'limitation' was set.

He spat to the ground, feeling there was something in his mouth. And there was something. His black blood on the rock made him feel small. He was sick.

"My lord," there came Gin to respond, "Is there something wrong?"

"Weakness," replied Koikage who was still looking at his blood on the ground, "I have to end it."

"Exerting such power is exceeding yourself from your temporary body's capability," the koromiko commented behind him. "Remember, it is not yours…"

"I don't want this!" Koikage yelled; sharp eyes were directly upon the old woman.

"Then find 'him' to complete yourself. Stop killing yourself, Dead. You don't want to end up being non-existing again, do you?"

The Raven leader refused to answer her. He breathed deeply. The pain was ceasing from his chest. "I'll find him. I can sense he is near. But before that," he took out the red marble stone inside his haori, "we have another business to do." Then, they continued their course deep into the Southern Lands.

ooooooooo00000000ooooooooo

The sun was high above their head. It was raining them with hot rays but fortunately, there were the trees offering their sheds. It was green nature all over them and Kikyo was happy that the dead woods were now out her sight.

They were travelling slowly (almost walking) with youkai horses that the soldiers claimed before they started to their path. The priestess was riding one of these creatures. Beside her was the two-headed dragon carrying the child and the toad demon. The dragon had recovered quickly. It was a strong youkai, Kikyo concluded, for it didn't need any protection from Sesshomaru the moment the black wind came. Maybe because of its thick scales or maybe, it was a dragon. Kikyo didn't push herself to think further.

The miko turned her eyes to the white demon lord in front of her. Beside Sesshomaru were his general and two other demons, walking with paces. The other injured demons were riding their horses behind her. She could hear General Mako's voice said in an almost whisper way, "Thank you, my lord, for saving me. It is an honor." Sesshomaru didn't turn or say anything to him. He just ignored the gratefulness of the seemingly kind youkai.

The taiyoukai was a demon of no gratitude but he was also a demon that does not accept any of it. He was simply unresponsive or maybe, he just didn't care. He was a puzzle. The miko found him hard to read for he shows little emotions, and most of the time, expressionless. Just like her. Yes, just like her. He trained herself to wear that kind of face to prevent her enemies to see her feelings and thoughts and now she was facing the same gravity of her technique against the taiyoukai. There is nothing harder to fight but your own style.

Sesshomaru: a very powerful demon and a possessive one, cruel and cold-hearted, silent and passive – very opposite to his little brother, Inuyasha. Kikyo didn't imagine herself comparing that taiyoukai to that hanyou. But who could blame her? They were so similar to each other and yet very different. In one glance, you can say that they were completely alike but knowing the both of them, means seeing their differences, those differences that Kikyo could not even count.

The priestess sighed inside and averted her eyes from the Lord of the Western Lands to the sky above them. The sun was hiding from the patches of leaves from the trees and so the blue heaven. 'It will be a long day,' Kikyo thought.

ooooooooo00000000ooooooooo

They settled somewhere deep in the woods the moment the sun sunk on the horizon. The soldiers set their fire. The injured ones were being bandaged and some were hunting for food in the forest. Kikyo silently thanked heavens that those demons were not human-eaters. At least, they seek deer meats and the likes and not her kind. As for her, she was contented settling herself under the shelter of a tree, a few distances away from the fire. She knew that those soldiers would never be pleased to her presence. She was a mere human after all. If there was no command made by their land lord, probably, she had been attacked the moment they saw her. But some instances, she must get near to them. She had to aid Rin and cure her wounds.

The healing was draining the miko. Every now and then, she would notice herself perspiring too much for giving the effort towards the child. But with a smile of the girl, all of her tiredness would suddenly ease away.

She got up from her sitting position and carefully laid Rin on the mat and covered her with another fabric. She was planning to make a soup. Obviously, solid deer meat was not proper for a wounded child to eat.

She felt those dagger stares upon her from the soldiers. She ignored them all and continued to the forest to find some ingredients and herbs to help her heal the child.

"Human, where are you going?" a soldier asked behind her. She refused to answer. Those demons were not in the right position. If she was just a human, they were just demons, also. Good to them, they did not ask further. They also wanted it: the miko's absence.

Kikyo carefully scanned the dark forest around her and luckily, she found what she was looking for. She picked them up and put them in a basket which she got from the soldier's stuffs. She was doing fine when she felt an aura. She tensed for a moment until she realized it was from the taiyoukai. She continued her activity and said, "Stop lingering in the shadows and tell me what you are doing here."

"You better choose your words, miko. I am still the superior here. I can kill you whenever I want," the demon lord said behind her. His voice did not fail to show her his irritation.

Kikyo managed to chuckle a little bit, making Sesshomaru more irritated. "Something's funny?" he asked. She could sense the demon lord flexed his claws. The priestess picked one more herbs before turning to him.

"Believe me. You won't be able to and besides, you don't want to kill me either," she said, smiling darkly. That time, she saw him half in the shadows. The other half was lightened by the moon above. With his glinting side, he looked like out of this world, someone who was different, rare, and celestial. The other side was dark, dangerous, and merciless.

He smirked, "Questioning my power? Do you want to see it for yourself?"

Kikyo raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't need to. My calculations are enough."

"Then those calculations are blinding you. Don't think of yourself above this Sesshomaru. You still don't know me."

She ignored him and turned her heel towards the narrow river ahead. She could hear the water flowing peacefully. It might be narrow but it was deep. "You don't want to kill me," she continued when she sensed he was following her. "The girl needs me and you want her to live." Sesshomaru kept quiet. "So…" she asked, breaking the silence.

"So what?"

"You followed me. Why?"

"Followed you? You think this Sesshomaru is following a low life like you? I am merely having my space in the woods and you appeared, picking human herbs."

Kikyo halted at the bank of the river. She slowly kneeled beside the body of water. "So you did not follow me," she said while filling her container with water from the river. "Then, why are you now?" She waited until the container was full then, she rose up. She turned to the taiyoukai with her _disinterested_ face and saw him with his eyes wide open (slightly). She hit a nerve and he was annoyed.

Sesshomaru did not give her any reply. He found himself speechless. 'Damn!' He had nothing to answer for he, himself, didn't know the answer either. Was he seeking for a companion? Was he seeking for a talk? No and NEVER. But his feet just followed the priestess as if it was the most normal thing to do on earth.

Kikyo waited for him but nothing came. She thought of starting a new conversation but found it absurd for he was Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru means 'quiet and shut up'. And what was she going to say? About the latest problem of the Western Lands? About their immortal enemies and their almost impossible power? The fact was: she was out of their issue. It wasn't her problem. Well, she had interfered but that doesn't mean she was already involved in their demon fight, does she? She thought about Gin's face. Surely, that Shadow God would not let her go easily. She shrugged the idea. She decided to return to the camp and walked pass the taiyoukai.

"You'll leave once Rin is well," the demon lord commanded. The priestess did not turn to him but he knew that she gave a slight nod.

ooooooooo00000000ooooooooo

"Rin," Kikyo whispered to the child. The girl was waking up after the last healing of the priestess.

The soldiers were sleeping before the fire, including the general who was sitting beside the tree. The dragon and the little demon were curled up together while the Lord of the Western Lands was nowhere to be seen. Overall, the place was quiet. There was no sound around except for the crickets of the deep midnight and snores of some men.

The girl slowly opened her chocolate eyes. She met the hazel ones of the miko. Rin saw Kikyo's pale face before her. She saw her smiled lightly in respond to her weak awakening.

"Am I in heaven? I'm seeing an angel." the girl asked, reaching for the priestess' face. In doing so, she felt pain on her shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Sshhhhh!" Kikyo put her index finger on her lips while putting the girl's right arm back to its settlement carefully beside her. "You don't want those demons wake up, do you? They need rest," she paused for a second and continued, "You're not dead and I'm also not an angel."

Rin's eyes widened. "So I'm alive?" she gasped and then remembered she had to be quiet so she whispered the next question. "How?" Kikyo just gave her a sincere smile. "You saved my life."

Rin scanned the miko's face. She recognized her. She was the same woman who saved her before. "You saved me again, lady. Thank you." The girl felt salty water flowed out of her eyes. "I thought I was going to die. I thought it was my end…arrgghhh!" She was trembling and her rush breathing caused her wound to open up again.

"Settle down, kid. You're not totally well."

"I wish I could repay you, lady."

"No need. I'm a priestess. I have to help people and…'Kikyo'. My name's Kikyo, Rin."

"Kikyo," Rin smiled hearing the name out of her tongue, "You have a beautiful name, lady."

"Yours also."

"Can we be friends?"

"It is a pleasure to be a friend of a beautiful girl like you," Kikyo replied, brushing Rin's cheek with her thumb. The girl just smiled once again and then fell asleep.

'She needs more healing,' Kikyo thought while covering her with a blanket.

ooooooooo00000000ooooooooo

The next day was the same as the other day except that they were travelling faster than before. The soldiers were swiftly recovering and also Rin. But, she did not wake up within the day. She still needed long rests and focused healings.

All the time, they were quiet. No one dared to break the silence for all of them were finding the eerie stillness comforting. The Western men needed to think and to recover from the traumatized happenings and as for Kikyo and Sesshomaru, they were always quiet like they were born to be like that ever since.

The said castle was in sight when the sun was near to the horizon. While heading near to it, Kikyo saw that the palace was bigger than she had ever thought before. It was all classic Japanese architecture. It had long towers and massive gates. If she would choose to roam around it and visit every room and every corner, a day wasn't enough. She had never thought that Western Lands was that rich. She had never thought that the inu clan was that powerful.

She looked upon the taiyoukai who was leading them and, as usual, he was being himself. Sesshomaru was a great leader, indeed. He had managed to rule over such big state. Kikyo, even though she never fully admitted to herself, had grown admiration towards the taiyoukai.

Then, Kikyo saw Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at her. He gave her that kind of eyes…that kind of eyes that says, see-that-castle?-that's-mine-so-kneel-'cause-I'm-the-most-powerful-being. Kikyo felt her eyes widened. Her hold on the horse's saddle tightened. In an instance, she regretted that she had even think of admiring the most arrogant and proud demon. He didn't deserve even the slightest respect from her.

Sesshomaru turned his head back to the nearing castle. He didn't know why, but seeing the priestess annoyed expression made his lips form a small smile.

**(A/N: It is shorter than the other chapters. There is less information in it but, I admit, I enjoyed writing this. Hope you like it and review if you want. Thanks.)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Souls In Between

**Chapter 8: The Palace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story (INUYASHA) and some characters.**

**(A\N: Hi! So I am asked to answer the following questions (I like questions, seeing that you're getting interested and paying attention). And I will explain them! HERE WE GO!**

**First: It's about the unexplainable presence of Tenssaiga. Well, let me start with this principle I have unintentionally formed in my young mind as a not-so fan girl of InuYasha. 'Tenssaiga's wielder is Sess, Sess has Tenssaiga, Tenssaiga is Sess, Sess is Tenssaiga.' Whenever I think of Tenssaiga, a single white fully pledged youkai is appearing on my mind as if they are one. YEAH. I THINK THEY ARE FREAKING ONE! We all know it. Sess's label is the Tenssaiga. So, intentionally, I did consider the Healing Sword's presence in my story 'cause obviously my story is all about this cold taiyoukai so I cannot just exclude the sword and, besides, I like the sword, so much. Additional to it, is the undeniable fact, that this story of mine is all about death, uhhm, undead, so I guess, it is Tenssaiga's forte (field).**

**So, knowing or not knowing the sword's ending fate, I will still insist the sword's presence because as a fanfiction writer, 'I like it that way'. Hahahaha. That is my favorite phrase as a writer. Just sharing.**

**So let's say, it did not happen.**

**Second: The years after InuTaisho died. I said it is 500 years. Honestly, I really considered it between 200 and 300, BUT, in making my stories, I have to consider things. I have to fit my personal and fictional events to my fanfictional timeline. 250 and less is not enough for my story to make sense. Remember, I have to consider logic and reasoning as to how and why these characters do this and that? The length of years is important to develop feelings and emotions. You will understand that to my future chapters. So… again, I want 500 years.**

**Kinda long, huhh? I have to explain myself. I promised you guys to answer all the sensible questions about my story.**

**P.S. I am new here. This story is one of my first two fics. I am not a die-hard Inuyasha fan. Just a simple fan, so pardon me if some information is not exactly the same the honorable original author had written or described it. Here (sigh) I am trying. Really. This story just popped out of my head, like, 'Hey Kikyo and Sess are great together. They are the same (yet different – oh! Unexplainable). Make a fanfic!' And then, the story was crazily created/manufactured in my mental factory.**

**And for my grammar, I am working to it. Sorry if my grammar really sucks. Pardon this 16-year-old girl. I hope I have cleared those two. Again sorry. Sorry about the errors. T_T… And for the reviewers, thank you so much for appreciating. THAT'S ALL. THANK YOU!)**

_Sesshomaru turned his head back to the nearing castle. He didn't know why, but seeing the priestess annoyed expression made his lips form a small smile._

A smile of triumph. There was no way a priestess would win against a high demon, like him, stunned to an unknown settlement of wit games. Certainly, that miko was playing games with him last night. How dare she asked that question?

The small pack continued until they reached a wall surrounding the area of the palace. Guards were on their duties and posted places. Once they noticed their land lord's arrival, they all stiffened and stood straight as if they were all afraid that a small mistake could cost their lives.

Sesshomaru halted before the massive wooden gate. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, rooted on the spot. The two guards looked at their lord, waiting for an order. There was silence until Mako coughed, signaling them to open up the gates. The guards bowed and both of them reached for the horns on their waists. A loud echoing sound was heard and with several metal gears clashing together, the gate was opened.

There, Kikyo saw the whole image of the palace. It was a large building stood indestructible in the middle of a lake. The body of water was glistening against the faint red rays of the setting sun. If it was not beautiful to see, it would be a terrifying sight for it almost reached the color of liquid blood in Kikyo's human eyes. In front of them was a massive wooden bridge. It was wide enough to be crossed by several horses and beasts, perhaps. Overall, the outside area of the palace was magnificent in sight but still it was a way of defense. The water was part of the castle's defensive system.

Sesshomaru started to walk on the bridge. The soldiers followed and so Kikyo. She had felt them. She had felt those eyes from the guards outside the wall and, also, from inside. Demon eyes were observing her, every detail of her being. She could hear their mutterings, "Another human." But she ignored them all. She had already expected that 'warm' welcome before she agreed travelling with them. She had prepared herself for any attacks but, was she enough for all of them? Sure, they were lots of demons inside and even she was the most powerful miko of all time, she would never survive the entire battle against trained and untrained demons. She knew the risk but she chose to play with it, still. Her game depends on the taiyoukai's hand. He had given his word: security. There was no choice left but to trust him although it was undeniably disgusting. _Trusting demons_. The last time she trusted one, she ended up dead and resurrected after. But what could she do about it? Rin. Yes, it was all for the child's sake.

Again, Sesshomaru stopped before a smaller gate at the end of the oak bridge. With one knock of the guard, the gate opened and revealed the insides of the palace. There was the massive entrance into the great palace, leading to the main building, but the priestess knew there was more to it. The palace had sections for servants, cooks, soldiers, and others. They were probably settling in the other buildings aside from the main in front of her. The area was huge. She couldn't imagine how enormous the lot was. She shrugged all the thoughts in her mind. She better stop admiring all of Sesshomaru's possessions. He would just be entertained and mock her.

They entered the entrance hall, sheltering them from the sun. The taiyoukai continued walking until two shadowy figures were seen at the end of the dark hall. As the figures came near, Kikyo concluded that the taller one was a high ranking official and the other one was a servant. Sesshomaru halted and the two figures stopped before them.

"My lord, you come back," the tall man with a bushy white hair tied in one knot said while bowing. He was an inuyoukai appeared to be in his middle age. He was taller and muscle bounded than the taiyoukai. He must be a great sword wielder, judging by the amount of swords on his waist. Five, they were. "How is your trip?" he asked, this time he put a smile at the end of his question. He looked like a sheep carrying a set of dangerous blades.

Again, Sesshomaru did not respond to his gesture but said in his monotone voice, "Stop asking stupid question, Kenjiha."

Kenjiha raised an eyebrow and scratched his bushy hair, "Stupid?" He didn't get him. Mako made a fake cough again. This time, Kenjiha turned his eyes on the general and on the soldiers behind him. Six. The number was six and the last time he saw them was twenty. "Oh. What happened?" he asked talking to Mako. He didn't address the taiyoukai for he knew he would not return any reply.

Mako was about to answer him when Sesshomaru suddenly ordered, "Call the council. I want to see them here tomorrow."

The official's eyes widened, "Oro? Tomorrow is an impossible time, sire. The council members are from different part of the West. It is difficult to assemble a meeting in less than twenty-four hours."

"It is my command."

Kenjiha stared at his lord for a moment, thinking if Sesshomaru really meant what he was asking. When he noticed he was serious, he deeply sighed. "The most possible time is tomorrow night but I don't think –"

"Then let them be here tomorrow night." Kenjiha was stunned and couldn't protest back. Sesshomaru was the law himself.

The demon lord turned to the lady servant beside the muscle-bounded demon. He spoke to her in whisper and the servant just nodded. Then, Sesshomaru walked down the entrance hall with his normal speed, leaving the number of demons and two humans behind.

When the taiyoukai was out of sight, Kenjiha clapped loudly using his massive hands, breaking the awkward silence. "Alright!" he shouted while hitting Mako's back playfully. Then he leaned to him, close to the general's ear, "What happened there? Is it really that serious to call the council immediately?" He whispered the words to Mako but Kikyo could hear them very clearly for the inuyoukai failed to put his voice low.

Mako just nodded. That was the time when Kenjiha's jolly expression turned serious. "Oh," There was a pause, "So I think I have to lead these soldiers back to the division and leave you here with…" His eyes dropped to the human with miko garbs. Suspicions were flooding his thoughts.

"Lady Kikyo," Mako introduced, while massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Kenjiha was a demon who couldn't be handled very well. He had his own style of talking.

"A priestess," Kenjiha examined Kikyo. The miko just gave him her one-of-a-kind stare. "Didn't see this coming. Lord Sesshomaru is getting more unpredictable."

"She'll cure Rin-chan, Kenjiha. She needs her."

Then, the big man looked upon Ah-Un and the child who was sleeping on its saddle beside the vassal. She wasn't well. "I understand. The child has been missing since then. She went out of the palace without us noticing. She planned it very well like a pro. Next hour, we realized there is one steed missing in the hold. I always know she followed Lord Sesshomaru," he explained then sighed, "Poor little Rin."

"Can we move now? Sitting here isn't comfortable you know!" Jakken exclaimed, finally. He was waiting for them to be escorted to their rooms.

Kenjiha just laughed hard to the nymp's protest. "Yeah, you may, Jakken-sama. Saya will escort you." Then, he left with the soldiers towards another building, out of the entrance hall, still laughing hard.

Jakken just rolled his eyes. He turned to the servant, "So what now, Saya?"

"I'll escort you to your rooms," she bowed while smiling. She, herself, couldn't stop from laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jakken stomped his feet on Ah-Un's saddle.

"Maybe because you look a lot…" Mako hesitated, "…a lot different now."

Jakken looked intently at them, figuring out the reason of their amusement. When he realized his disfigured face of bruises and cuts, he exclaimed, "Bloody hell, Mako! Are you insulting me? It's Rin's fault. It is the filthy child's fault. It is not funny!"

Mako ceased his laughter and patted Jakken's back lightly, "Yes, we know. It is just you still manage to twist your face like that. You know, being mild can help your face straight up."

Jakken just gave him an 'hhmp' and then slapped Mako's hand away from his back. "SAYA!" he shouted. The servant jumped out from her musings and said, "Yes, Jakken-sama. I'll escort you now. Come priestess. Lord Sesshomaru gave you a special room."

'Special room?'Kikyo raised an eyebrow before following the servant out from the hall. Mako went to the other direction. A general had lots of business to do.

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

'How could he?' the bellflower thought while walking through an alley somewhere in upper floors. Rin was sent to her room with other servants. They were too careful not to wake up the injured child. Jakken went to his room after Ah-Un was placed to its own hold. Now, the miko was being led by the Headmistress Servant Saya.

Saya was a talkative demon with purple hair tied in a bun. She was dressed in beige kimono designed with lilies and her obi (belt) was painted with red blood. Even though her tight dress was preventing her feet to walk with long paces, she still managed to step one by one so swift as if she was running. Kikyo found it difficult to follow her. The servant didn't notice this for she was talking about everything in the castle without any pause. She was unstoppable even after Kikyo told her that she really didn't need to know those stories, still, she continued. Because of that, Kikyo wondered why Saya became the headmistress. That position was one to be taken seriously with dignity, curtsy and discipline. Maybe, there was more to Saya.

'How could he?' Kikyo repeatedly asked to herself. 'How could that cold demon live and stay cold around this kind of people?' She thought about Mako, Kenjiha, and Saya. Even Jakken was amusing and Rin was doubtlessly cheerful. She couldn't see any reason for the demon lord to stay heartless and cruel. 'Maybe he is born to be like that,' she answered it, feeling no interest in finding the answer, actually.

"So you're a priestess?" Saya suddenly asked after a story of the moon and the sun.

Kikyo needed to blink twice before answering the question, "Yes, I am."

"How'd you end up here?" Her tone was more curious.

"I…" Kikyo hesitated. Saya didn't really need to know.

"Right, Lady Kikyo," the servant sighed, "I know. It is none of the headmistress' business. I just kind of ask. You really don't need to answer it," she winked and then continued, "You know, we, in the palace, aren't really use to have humans here, but because there is our Rin, some of us kind of accept the fact that she is one of your," she quoted with her fingers, "_kind_. And we see it isn't really bad to have a cheerful human around. Fortunately, there is no human-eater here or else, she will not survive a day. Our Majesty despises human-eater demons for, according to him, they are low-life, not deserving the service of our palace.

So you don't have to worry about most of the demons living in the inu castle, but," she faced the miko, raising her one index finger, "the council are really strict. I don't know but they still see the little child a weakness. Yes, a weakness! A weakness to our lord, to the ward, to the council, to the image," she inhaled deeply, "blah, blah, blah, etcetera! They hate her."

"So," Kikyo cut her, "I have to be careful once the council members are here?" Saya nodded. "I see."

The servant was about to add something in their long conversation when she saw that they were already in front of their destination. Saya gestured for her to enter a room. She slid the shoji, made by high quality materials, and presented a dark room inside. It was larger than any other rooms Kikyo had ever seen. It was already filled with some things she surely needed and some things she did not. She, being a miko, was used to simple things and did not live in luxurious places. She didn't really need to be treated like a special guest. She was there to heal.

"You know, I don't need this kind of room, really. I'm contented in the servants' room," Kikyo smiled.

Saya shook her head, "No, no, no! It's the land lord's order. If you're here, you need to be here. You have to stay or we will be punished."

The priestess had nothing to do but to sigh and enter the room. The moment she put a foot on the floor, the lights from the lamps on the walls and on the ceiling lit up. The room became more beautiful.

"Uhm, they are all enchanted," Saya explained. "You can turn them off with a snap." She demonstrated it then turned them on with another snap. Kikyo just nodded, didn't really know how to react. The servant went to the opposite side of the room, adjacent to the door. She opened the shoji and revealed a terrace, introducing the outside of the palace. The night wind entered. It gave Kikyo a chilling sensation but it was refreshing. "You can see the garden here," Saya continued. Kikyo walked towards her and saw the wide greenery filled with fireflies. "Now, you cannot see how beautiful it is because it is dark but tomorrow morning, it will be different. This garden is the best among the rest."

"It is already beautiful," the priestess commented. "The gardeners really put an effort to it."

The headmistress looked at her, "Lord Sesshomaru designed the outline. He only orders the gardeners to maintain the shapes."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. Really? That dog demon? She had nothing to say but, "Oh."

Saya gave her another smile and turned to the cabinet on the wall. She opened one of the folding doors of the furniture and revealed a dark and narrow passageway. "This, Lady Kikyo, is your way to Rin-chan's room."

For a moment, Kikyo just stared at the passageway, figuring out how it did exist. Understanding the silent question of the priestess, Saya explained, "It is also enchanted. There are lots of hidden doors here. Only the land lord and some old servants know _all _of them. The olds are the ones living in near thousand years. Secrets are being passed to the royal bloods. Me? I only knew few of them and this," she pointed the passageway, "Lord Sesshomaru just gave me the knowledge the moment he gave me the order to bring you here."Kikyo didn't say anything. Saya continued, pointing a suspending tough rope on the wall, "So if you're looking for any assistance, just pull that and we'll come. Your dinner will be served later. Anything you want now, Lady Kikyo?" The priestess shook her head. "It is nice to meet you, Lady Priestess," Saya gave her a bow.

"You too, Saya."

Then, slowly, Saya got out of the room and left the wondering miko.

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

Shoraime and Sesshomaru were back on the terrace, both standing under the light of the spring moon. Silence was established between them but both didn't feel uncomfortable. It was always the way to start their odd conversation.

The old prophet broke the stillness, "So what happened there? By seeing those soldiers' faces, I think it is bad or worse than bad."

"Don't ask question when you know the answer already," Sesshomaru stated, not looking at her.

"Rude," Shoraime smirked, "Always rude. Being a prophet doesn't mean I know everything. So what caused the damage?"

There was another silence before the taiyoukai narrowed his eyes and replied, "Kokaige of the Raven Clan. The Shadow Gods."

The old inu's eyes widened but recovered easily after a second or so. "They are extinct," she said in her usual tone but within her voice, one could hear the change. She was horrified.

"They found a way back to the livings as immortals but with residue of the dead."

"Immortals?"

"It is a doing of a koromiko. She brought them back here. A wild guess but I presume it is accurate."

Shoraime turned her attention back to the sky. "Do you want to know the story?" she asked. Sesshomaru stayed still. She took the silence of the taiyoukai as a cue to start. "The Ravens had what you called Thirteen Heads, including their Lord, named Koikage. They were the strongest of their kind. Cunning and witty just like crows in the dark, waiting for their dead meats. Every demons fear them for they said they had the control. They had the hands to manipulate everything. Very powerful they were. They were invincible. Even your forefather, Inu Toujinsu, failed to defeat them. He was beheaded in the great war of the West by the Raven leader, Koikage. It was a close fight, of course, but in the end, for the first time, the inu clan lost the war. After that, the legendary Thirteen Heads miraculously disappeared along with some skillful soldiers. There was no any sign. There were no remains. They just disappeared in the middle of their domination. The remaining thousands of Raven soldiers chose to continue the war without their leader. They were numerous and skilled, why not continue the battle? But the four lands unified, for the first time. They fought the Ravens until their race had gone. It wasn't really necessary to make them extinct but the lands had feared them enough. They couldn't tolerate another Koikage to rise again.

If they didn't vanish, the whole region might be theirs. There will be no West, no East, North, and South. Just plain theirs.

And now, they're back, just like you said, as immortals." She turned back to the taiyoukai. Shoraime was a mild inuyoukai but being a prophet, her serious face could only mean nothing but danger. "Sesshomaru, do you know how a dead can be brought back to the livings?"Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He stayed quiet. "The dead must have connection to the earth," Shoraime continued. "Remains are needed, for example. There will be no human or demon magic that can bring back the dead without any of it. It is simply impossible. Now tell me," she stood straight, voice was deeper. "How can a koromiko make them undead if these beings vanished without anything left?"

The taiyoukai's brows met, irritated, "You're saying that this Sesshomaru is wrong?"

"You've mistaken me, my dear lord. What I am saying is their connection to the earth may not be their remains. Something beyond, something darker, I presume. And if it is beyond the ordinary, it is hard for it to find and harder for them to be defeated. But I am telling you, once you see this connection, you'll easily end this."

He smirked, "There is no need. Father's sword has a way to cut and end their immortality."

"Oh," Shoraime was surprised. "Another use of the Healing Sword, I see. But how many demons have that kind of blade? As far as I know, it is one of a kind. What are your plans? Kill all of them with one sword?" she released a short mocking laugh, "Hah! I thought you're smart enough to think that you cannot kill these Thirteen Heads and most especially this Raven leader so easily."

The answer of the prophet was very straightforward and harsh. If she wasn't Shoraime, probably, she would end up as dead meat on the terrace. Sesshomaru took the insult of wit respectfully. She was just helping him. Shoraime is Shoraime. "I know," the demon lord said infuriately under his breath.

There was silence again. Shoraime inhaled deeply. That would never be easy. They were facing the more intense gravity of the past thousand year's war. How could they overcome such problem? It was clearly a threat not just for the West but for the other Lands also. Koikage would surely take vengeance for his clan's extinction.

"So what about the priestess?"Shoraime suddenly brought up. Enough of the dark problem. It was time for… 'Teasing the coldest demon,' the old prophet thought.

"The priestess what?"Sesshomaru countered, disinterestedly.

"You came back with a human and not just an ordinary human, but a beautiful priestess. Silky black tresses, pale complexion skin, mahogany eyes, slim body, talented, witty –"

"The miko's here for Rin, Shoraime," cut the taiyoukai, brows twitching. "Stop the nonsense speech. This Sesshomaru is not interested in any kind of human."

"Except for Rin, of course." Again, Sesshomaru smirked. "And speaking of the child, have you checked her already?"

Why can't this prophet stop? "No," he replied.

"You better check. She doesn't look good. She paid the price of following you."

"You speak as if it is my fault she was in the battlefield." The taiyoukai's narrowed eyes became narrower.

"I'm just saying she needs to be checked by his _father_. That's all."

Father? The taiyoukai glared at her. If only looks could kill. The prophet ignored him. "It's getting late. I want to rest," Shoraime said while turning away from him, getting inside the shelter of the palace. "I hope you know how serious this problem is." She waved goodbye and disappeared into the darkness.

Of course, he knew. That was more than taking it seriously.

Sesshomaru just stayed for a moment, taking one glance to the moon above before disappearing into thin air.

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

Saya's eyes were shimmering against the pink light Kikyo was emitting from her palm. It was unusual. Very. Unusual.

"It is healing," observed the headmistress.

Kikyo just gave her a weak smile. She was very tired, exhausted and drained. Her hands were trembling and couldn't hold the fatigue any longer. She lowered her palms and cut the spell of the Shikon no Tama. She breathed deeply and clutched her chest. The feeling in it was heavy. She was near to her limitation.

"Are you okay, Lady Kikyo?" Saya supported her from falling. If the miko wasn't strong enough, she would certainly faint. But she didn't. She was still Kikyo after all. The strong bellflower.

"I'm fine," Kikyo replied, trying to suppress a smile.

"You're not, of course. Jakken-sama, will you hold her for a minute?"

"What?"Jakken exclaimed from his seat. He was in Rin's room the very first time the miko healed her. "Who do you think you are to command over me, Saya?"

"Jakken-sama, do you want to get water instead of supporting the healer?" Saya raised an eyebrow while placing a hand to her hip.

The toad demon uttered incoherent words first before obeying the headmistress. Saya got out of the oak door quickly and completely disappeared from the room.

"This is all Rin's fault," Jakken disgustingly said while holding Kikyo to sit steadily. "If she didn't come foolishly in the battlefield, this will not happen and I will not be here, supporting another human not to faint."

Kikyo chuckled a little bit, "You really care about her, don't you?"

The green demon looked at the miko with his eyes wide opened as if she said the most nonsense and impossible group of words in the world. "Ridiculous! Never!"

"First step: denial," Kikyo continued.

"No! I'm not denying, human."

"Second step: more denials."

"THIS IS STUPID!"

"Why can't you just admit it?" Kikyo wasn't really a pushy type of person but seeing the toad demon's red face urged her to reveal the loveable side out of him. "You're worrying about her, right? I can see that to your face. Don't fool me demon. I know what real things are."

Jakken just stared at her. Confusion was showing up from his bandaged green face. 'This woman…this woman…' There was something on the priestess' calm face. It was something different. He felt that telling her the truth would not take any harm or risk anything. Well, what was the truth, really?

"Yes, I am worried," Jakken finally said, unconsciously (almost unexpectedly). He was caught off guard, lost in the trusty mahogany eyes of the priestess. When he realized what he had just admitted, he covered his mouth and got red. Remembering Kikyo was a human, he regretted saying that kind of confession to her.

"Thank you for your worries," Rin said from the bed. They both didn't know that she had wakened up the moment Jakken yelled his denial.

The toad demon jumped up from where he sat and got redder. He was totally embarrassed. That would be the most shameful scene of his life. "NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! THE MIKO PUSHED ME TO SAY IT! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY BE WORRIED TO A SPOILED BRAT LIKE YOU? NEVER! NEVER IN MY LIFE!" Then he stormed out of the room, still muttering things about silly priestesses and brats.

"A very different demon friend," Kikyo said, smiling while supporting herself in the absence of the toad demon. She shifted a comfortable seat on Rin's bed.

"He is," Rin said weakly. She wasn't still fully recovered but her healing was near to be completed. "Jakken-sama is a good friend and also Saya-chan, Mako-chan, and Kenjiha-san. We are a happy family."

"You seemed really happy here." Kikyo brushed Rin's raven hair.

"I am," Rin smiled. "Again Kikyo-san, thank you for saving my life."

"Welcome."

Kikyo saw a sudden change on the child's eyes which were searching the room for something or someone. It was fear. "Has my lord checked on me?" A little worry was on her voice.

"No, he hasn't."

"Oh." Her eyes turned to a saddened state. "Probably, he's angry at me. I had disappointed him. I am such a _bad_ girl."Rin smiled sarcastically.

"No, it's not true. Why do you say so?" Kikyo caressed her cheek. She couldn't believe that a child was feeling such disappointment to herself.

"He saved my life. He resurrected me. He saved my life again. He resurrected me again. He cared for me. He took me to his home. He gave me a family. And here I am, being nothing but a useless girl. I cannot even help him in any way," Rin's tears fell completely from her eyes, "I want to help him. I want to find a way to return every kindness he had given to me. But I just ended up being a burden once again. Certainly, I have worried him so much, and also, Jakken-sama, and Saya, and Mako. I'm such…" There she was, sobbing heavily.

Kikyo didn't know how to react and what to say to the child. In many ways, Sesshomaru was appearing to be good but in other ways, he was being cruel again for not visiting Rin even once. Then, she thought of something to lift up the girl's heart. "Don't degrade yourself, Rin. People have many ways on how to return gratitude. It can be big or small. But, no matter how great and how least you do, as long as it comes from your heart, it is still something which can define anything. And besides, kindness does not seek for any returns. It's not really your obligation to do so. But if you still insist, Rin, take your time. Someday, you'll find a way to help him." Kikyo leaned down to her forehead and kissed it. "I think he's just busy. The council is coming tomorrow. He's preparing for it by now."

"The council," Rin whispered. Her crying died out, slowly. "I don't like the council," she suddenly commented.

Kikyo rubbed Rin's forehead, intended to massage it. "I know. Worry not, Rin. I am here."

Rin smiled back to her, "I wish I have a mother like you."And then, again, the girl slept on her bed, peacefully.

'Reminds me of Kaede,' she mentally smiled. Kikyo thought about the last words of the girl. Nah. She shrugged the thought off and noted about telling the girl's case to the taiyoukai once she had a chance. She rose up to her feet, limping. She was still dizzy but she was strong enough to support herself. The oak door opened. Saya entered the room with a set of water.

"Lady Kikyo?" she asked, placing the set on the floor. "Oh, where's that Jakken? Why is he always –"

"I'm going back to my room, Saya."

"Yes. Anything you want for now?"

"Uhmm," Kikyo thought deeply then she noticed that she was feeling sticky for she had greatly perspired lately. "I think I need to go to bath."

"Ahhh!"Saya clapped her hands, "We have the most luxurious bathroom ever!"

Kikyo gave a hand, "I just need a bath. A luxurious one is not needed."

Saya blinked for a moment. Kikyo was, indeed, a simple woman. "As you wish, Lady Kikyo," she bowed and so the miko.

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

Kikyo came back to her room after her bath from the 'simplest' bathroom Saya had offered to her. 'Really? Milk bath isn't necessary.' The miko sighed. The headmistress pressed her to take the kind of bath. No matter how she refused her, Saya would just push her deeper. 'Well, the bath isn't really bad,' she thought while caressing her already smooth and now smoother skin of her arm.

Sitting on her silk mat, she looked up at the open shoji on her terrace. Below, there was the garden. The fireflies were clearly in sight out of the dimness of the night. The palace was so peaceful. She hadn't expected that that place would be so serene. The folk stories of the townsmen were proven lies. Not all demon palaces were terrifying. In contrast to these stories was the West palace, itself. It was just different from which she thought it was.

She reached for the comb which Saya had brought to her. She did not wish for a glittering ivory comb but the headmistress said it was the simplest one they had. A miko didn't deserve such things. She had to be contented with simple ones.

She slowly combed her untied hair, making it silkier than before. It was still wet and there she was, drying it.

"You look satisfied under my shelter, miko," a deep voice stated. Even though she could not see him in the dark (she turned the lights off), Kikyo knew it was Sesshomaru.

"Has anyone told you not to enter a room without any permission?"Kikyo resumed her combing, not looking at the taiyoukai.

She heard him smirked before answering the question, "This is my place, why should I ask permission to enter one of my rooms?"

The miko stopped and searched for him. She saw him in the darkest corner of the room behind her. 'He really needs to stop his habit of hiding in the shadows.' She looked up at him with her dull eyes. "I know you're going to say that. So what are you doing here?"

"Rin."

Kikyo observed the expressionless face of the taiyoukai. Again, he was being difficult to read. No emotions, no reactions, just plain himself. But she knew the meaning of his single word. She averted her eyes from him and stared at the artificial flying stars in the garden." I think you have to check it for yourself. Rin needs your presence."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed, "Am I hearing an order? It's not your place to deny my demand."

"Demand, you say, but it will not change the fact that she is…" She felt her brows met by the odd feeling inside her. She couldn't understand. She really couldn't understand why a taiyoukai, like him, would adopt a human girl, like Rin. It was weird, odd, and improper. But, again, it was none of her business. Let the demon have the girl and besides, Rin also liked being there in the palace. She looked like she loves the demon and the demon also cares about her. But for goodness' sake! "…missing you." She breathed deeply as if she was storing lots of air and courage. "Look," she gazed at him. She withdrew one of her rare stares, the one that is telling someone to listen carefully because she'll just say it once. "I don't care how and why Rin is here. I don't mind knowing the relationship between the two of you. It doesn't matter, actually. But I can see she really worries about you. She has that kind of ill feeling in the pit of her stomach: guilt for being useless, which is supposedly not a girl, as young as her, should feel. She feels like she has this obligation. She has this responsible to pay you and that risked her life. She will do it again and again. If you never approach her the right way, you will lose her someday. I know that maybe this is absurd but you should seal and tell her she really doesn't need to do those suicides. A sincere talk will do." Then, she closed her mouth and waited for a reply.

Kikyo saw the change of mood on the taiyoukai's face. He was angry as expected. His hidden aura suddenly burst out. The miko thanked the heavens that the taiyoukai chose to stay on his position and contentedly clenched his fist. She was expecting a fight and unluckily, her bow was far away from her in the room. She could not reach for it.

"Who are you to tell this Sesshomaru what to do?" his tone was high and strong. "You don't know what you're talking about. Priestess, stuck this to your empty brain, just mind stuff some rules in it; you're a mere human, I am a superior demon. It is not your place to dictate!"

"I am just suggesting an important thing to you which is, apparently, you will never take an action into," Kikyo gritted her teeth. She knew how dangerous the demon lord before her but she couldn't just take the intelligence insult of the taiyoukai. "I am a miko. I am fund of children. I know what Rin is feeling and it is dangerous in her situation. You know that this isn't normal: a human girl living in the demon palace. This fact has an effect on her. You know it is better for her to live with her own kind. You know the risk. If you really –"

"I am Sesshomaru," cut him, "I rule over soldiers, council, rich, noble, wise, and dumb demons living in this land. You cannot even measure how vast it is with your nonfunctioning common sense. Can't you see how foolish it is to ask this Majesty on how to discipline and confront a simple human child? I have my own ways, miko."

'So he is offended?' Kikyo breathed air again. The demon lord was reaching his temper. Anytime, he would probably attack and kill her. Still, she had her miko powers. She had at least a way to fight him, in case. "Sesshomaru –" Her predictions didn't last long to be reality. She saw a blur and then, she felt his strong hand, grasping her slender neck.

"LORD Sesshomaru!" the dog demon yelled on her face which was less than an inch away from her. She could feel his breath on her pale face. She could hear his inner growl with her ears. They were in an awkward closure but none of them entertained it. Sesshomaru was mad and he was thinking how to kill the priestess painfully.

Kikyo was choking. The grip was so tight. The dog demon was serious. He would kill her doubtlessly. He didn't mind of sparing her life for Rin and didn't even care.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru…" she managed to say, "…Rin…R-Rin is a human girl… she's not a ward to rule."

Somehow, Sesshomaru was surprised, realizing the point of the woman, dressed in white garments. He examined her with the outside dim light the moon was casting through the room. She was amazingly brave. Her posture, even though he gave her a hard position to sit still, was confident. She had this sense of dignity while facing him. She had pride as high as he had. Her mahogany eyes didn't show any fear. They remained dull and deep just like before. There were planted mixed emotions on them but it wasn't fear. It was more of confusion, lost, and loneliness. These emotions were hard to explain and to understand. She was a puzzle and he hated being surprisingly clueless. Then she stared at her more. He could see her short locks hanging on top of her forehead and also her hair which was untied behind her. She looked different without her white ribbon. He admittedly thought she was more beautiful.

He sensed her right hand moved to reach his grasping one. Even he knew what her intention was, he didn't resist. In a way, Kikyo earned his respect. The miko's hand encircled his wrist and after that, she said, "Unhand me." Her voice was strong and commanding. The taiyoukai didn't respond. "Then I have no choice." Her hand glowed pink. She was using her miko powers against him.

Sesshomaru smirked, "You think you can stop me with that? I can resist such power, miko."

"Y-You forgot…" Kikyo's hand glowed brighter. It was slowly burning the taiyoukai's wrist. "I have the jewel." He felt her power. It was effectively burning him. Jewel? He always disliked such instant powers. Giving a frustrated snort, he released her neck. Kikyo immediately gasped for air and coughed at the same time. Her body was giving in by the recent exhaustion. She massaged her neck until the pain died away.

"Pathetic human!" Sesshomaru hissed, getting up from his kneeling position. He went to the door and opened the shoji. He was leaving until the miko spoke again, "Rin is a very different girl. She needs someone to depend to. I hope she's not making a mistake living here." Ignoring her, the demon lord continued his way out of the dark room and disappeared.

Once the taiyoukai was out of sight, Kikyo collapsed on her mat, facing the ceiling. She was near to her death once again. She knew it would happen but she still insisted to say her views. The girl was important. Her feelings were important. The demon lord must know it.

She deeply sighed and then rested to sleep.

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

Kikyo's eyes opened once she felt the morning sun's rays landed on her pale face. She swiftly got up and felt her aching neck. There must be bruise there. She fixed her mat and then dressed herself with her usual priestess garments.

The morning was peaceful and refreshing. The miko could hear the chirping of the birds across the blue sky. She went to the room's terrace which she left opened that night. She was greeted with cold breeze of the morning. Kikyo breathed the air deeply. She had never felt so alive since she was resurrected, not to mention she nearly died the recent night. She looked down to the garden. Last night, it was nothing but greenery lighted by small lights and there it was, under the morning sun, it turned into a beautiful green place surrounded with constructive stones in many shapes and characters. The flowers were in full bloom. No wonder it was spring. There was an engineered fountain and water body flowing and providing water to the nearby plants. All in all, it was magnificently beautiful. She couldn't believe that it was designed by that merciless demon.

Taking one last glance to the garden, she turned to the cabinet with the secret passageway. She was going to heal Rin once again. She opened the compartment and walked down the dark pathway to Rin's room. At the end of it, there was another door, same like she had on her furniture but it had wooden blinds fixed on the upper part. Kikyo was about to open the door when she heard the child's crying voice.

"I – I am so sorry, my lord…"

Kikyo's eyes widened. She was nervous about the way Rin said the words and also, putting the 'my lord' at the end of her incomplete sentence. She was about to barge in when the same deep voice last night replied, "Rin, I am not…"

"No, sire. Rin is being foolish again. You must hate me for worrying you and Jakken-sama…"

"Rin…"

"I should not – hiccup – go to that place. Maybe, you are so mad at me because of – hiccup – that…"

Kikyo peeked through the blinds. There was Rin lying on the same bed and sitting beside her was Sesshomaru. But looking at the scene, there was nothing to worry about. It was just a simple conversation.

"Rin," started Sesshomaru, "I am _mad_…" Kikyo looked at him intensely, "…But I don't _hate_ you." There was silence around the room and even the priestess was also taken aback.

"Really?" Rin weakly smiled, wiping her tears away from her face. The taiyoukai gave her one nod.

"Rin, I don't want you to do it again."

"Uhmm, yes, my lord."

"Now, rest." The miko knew that everything around her might be weird and yet wonderful and right then, seeing the taiyoukai brushed Rin's bangs out of her wet face, just added to the list.

They waited for minutes until Rin's breathing was steady, indicating she was asleep. Then, Kikyo waited for Sesshomaru to leave, but he did not.

"I know you're in there," he said in his monotone voice while getting up from the bed.

She had expected it. The demon lord always had those sensitive senses. She finally revealed herself from the door and then, slowly, closed it, assuring not to make any noise.

"So…" she turned to him. The taiyoukai was truly not a good primary sight to start her blissful morning, "you accepted my suggestion. Better take it without hurting me. It is rather easy, you know."

Sesshomaru walked towards her. He stopped with an arm distance in front of her. He stared straightly to her eyes with his usual monotonic face. "Do not think I took your advice." He stepped closer; still not removing his eyes upon her while Kikyo stared back at him. The stare contest had started and none of them wanted to break out of it. "Like I had said last night…" he stepped closer again, raising his right hand to her black tresses. He combed her dangling long hair near to her ears with his index and middle finger. He looked at his fingers which were following the silk raven group of hairs in slow descending motion to her ribbon. He stopped and again, stared at her. She was emotionless. He leaned to her ear, his lips touching the priestess' lobe, "…I have my own ways of dealing with humans like you." Then, he quickly got out from their contest just like the opposite of how slow he had become.

Sesshomaru walked to the oak door with his long paces, leaving the priestess with her remained expression. Just as he opened the door, a surprised headmistress came into view.

"Woah," Saya was stunned for a moment, not knowing what to say or even react. "Uhmm… Lord Sesshomaru!" she bowed, realizing the curtsy she had to express. "Good morning!"

"Saya," Sesshomaru coldly addressed.

Saya analyzed the situation inside the room and herself being outside the door. Oh, that was her worst scenario. "NO!" she exclaimed. "I am not eavesdropping, really. I am hear to check the child and I was about to open the door when –"

"Saya." Saya stopped. There was an increase on the taiyoukai's voice. "You are blocking my way."

"Oh, pardon, my lord," the headmistress blinked for a moment and then took a side step to give way for the demon lord.

Sesshomaru immediately got out from the room and took the path down the hallway. When he was not in sight anymore, Saya approached the priestess, "Really, I did not hear anything."

Getting out of her stoic mask, Kikyo smiled shortly, "I know. _We_ felt that you're coming and it was not long enough to hear the conversation. And Saya, there's nothing to worry about. There's nothing to hear."

Saya replied her with another smile and then checked on the girl on the bed, "Uhm, did I miss anything?"

'Except that he flirted on me to test if I am strong enough to resist him?' "Nothing," Kikyo replied.

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

"Sir, the representative of the deer clan will arrive exactly after sunset," one of the commanders said.

Mako looked up at him from his scrolls and gave him an approving nod. The commander bowed and walked out of the room.

Mako put down the scrolls on his table. The immediate calling of the council was giving him stress and additional to it was the unbelievable undead thousand year old extinct clan. He massaged his temples and tried to focus. He scanned his desk which was crowded with undesirable number of scrolls and paper works. He had to finish them all before the arrival of the council which was the night after that afternoon. He started with a dusted book on his left.

"General," a voice behind his shoji spoke, asking permission to enter.

"Enter."

The shoji opened and revealed a worried commander. His face was red and perspiring as if he ran all the way to Mako's office.

"What is it?" Mako said, slightly alarmed.

"I am sorry for disturbing you but we need your presence, sir."

The general got up from his desk. He smelled problem. Another. Problem.

oooooooo000000ooooooooo

The general and the commander were walking fast on the long alleyway. The sun's rays were entering the large windows. It was a good morning but it was ignored by the two busy officers.

"So, will you mind orient me to the problem?" Mako asked.

"There are two fugitives came from the Northern Lands. They said they had been attacked and their land is seriously in trouble. They demand the land lord's presence which I denied. Protocols, sir."

Fugitives? Seriously in trouble? Mako remembered the political crisis which Sesshomaru had reminded him. Well, that was trouble but, why demand the presence of the Lord of the Western Lands?

"And who are these fugitives?"

"Sir," the commander's voice became dark and serious. "He said he is the son of the Lord of the Northern Lands."

Mako stopped from his track and so the commander. He turned around to see the official's face. "Son? Lord Kai has no son."

The commander shrugged, "I told him the same but he said he really is. I pushed him to state the problem but he insisted to only talk to our lord."

"I see," Mako continued walking to the interrogation room. Once they reached it, the commander gestured the general to enter.

In the empty room there were two masculine Western soldiers. There was a single desk in the middle and sitting before it was a boy in his fifteen, dressed in dirty silk clothes. His face was wounded with scratches and bruises. His brown short hair was messy. His hands were placed on top of the desk, terribly shaking. Beside him was a worried lady, probably a servant.

Mako stood beside the desk opposite to him, observing the boy. The boy was undeniably a royal blood based on his dress and the way he sat on the chair. He was well trained by his palace with dignity, discipline and…

"I can see you're not Lord Sesshomaru," the boy suddenly stated with a demanding voice.

…arrogance.

"I am not," Mako stood straight. "You said you're Lord Kai's son."

"Yes," he replied as he placed a golden insignia on the desk. It had the sign of the crossed axes – the sign of the ox clan. Only the royal ones had that kind of insignia. "I am Sajiro of Northern Lands. Son of Lord Kai and if you're asking for my existence, I was locked inside our palace because my father, Kai, feared for my safety. He will just release me once I reach the right age. But that is not the matter here. Again, I want to talk to your lord."

Mako was surprised by the quick explanation. He was convinced that he was the son of the North. But… "It can't be. Pardon me, prince, but the Lord of the Western Lands is busy and he can't entertain a…" he hesitated.

"…a child like me?" Sajiro continued, irritated. "Here, this is serious. I'm ordering you to take me to his office!"

"But, Prince Sajiro, just like I have said –"

"MY FATHER IS DEAD!" Mako was stunned by his statement. The boy continued, this time tears were flowing on his grieving face, "Please! Just please… let me talk to him."

By that, Mako knew it was not an ordinary busy day. No. Never. With the undead clan and council problems, the day had never been good. And with this new problem, the day became worse.

**(A/N: I know it is quite long but it has to be this way. And if you're finding this chapter entertaining the next chapter will not be. It has to be taken seriously. So this is me, lingerintheshadows, signing off. Until next time!)**


	9. Chapter 9

The Souls In Between

**Chapter 9: THE Not-So-Ordinary Peaceful Morning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story (INUYASHA) and some characters.**

**(A/N: Sorry for the very late UPDATE! To make myself clear: almost everything in this story is a big 'what if'. Most of them are my OCs but don't worry they'll disappear sooner or later and some will only remain – wait, is this a clue? – whatever. Please review because reviews are my vitamins to continue this very very long story. And sorry for the slow progress of Sesskik. It really has to be this way. So, I tried my best to do some stuffs here.)**

Rin shielded her eyes from the rays of the spring sun while taking a short glance at the cherry blossom above her. She inhaled the sweet fragrance of nature, absorbing every positive feeling from it. She was sitting on the edge of the wooden floor, feet on the ground. Beside her was the open shoji while in front of her was the beautiful garden. It presented a fountain which glittered from the sunlight's reflection.

Rin was covered with a thick blanket. Her shoulder still hurt (badly) but she pleaded to see the spring to pull herself out of her room's suffocation. Kikyo agreed. The priestess knew the benefits of nature to her recovery. Saya suggested the first floor room near the garden and it was, indeed, the perfect place.

"So how're you feeling?" Kikyo came with a brewed liquid. She sat beside the child and offered the drink to her.

Rin smiled and immediately took the liquid and drunk it. The bitter taste of the liquid was obvious on the child's twisted face after her shot. "Except for that? I'm okay, Kikyo-san," she said, returning the cup.

Kikyo placed the empty cup beside her. "You get better and better. That's good for you, Rin."

"Perhaps, I am tougher than you've ever expected," she jokingly said while giving her an 'I-am-strong' expression.

The priestess slightly chuckled, "I see. So it seems that my presence isn't that much needed."

Rin was surprised. Her cheerful face drained to neverland, "WHATTT!" The sudden exclamation pricked her wound. "Ouch!"

"Move less, Rin. You're not all too well."

"This keeps you stay, right? I better get unwell."

"You know that it can't be."

"Why?" the girl's voice sounded insistent.

"Because this place is not for human and especially not for a priestess."

Rin knew her hidden implications. She turned her head back to the sheltering cherry blossoms. "I know it is improper, Kikyo-san, but I cannot leave them. I just…can't." She inhaled deeply and drew her hopeful eyes. "I lost everything, Kikyo-san, but they came and became my family. THEY ARE my family. I am afraid to lose them again. It hurts. It is more hurtful than dying."

Kikyo just nodded.

"You know, Kikyo-san, it doesn't really bad staying here," Rin continued, back to her cheerful voice. She withdrew her hand and start pointing her pinky, counting. "Jakken-sama is quite a companion. Saya-chan is an awesome adviser. Mako-chan is a great playmate. Kenjiha-san is an energetic comedian. And Shoraime-san is an ageless story teller," she looked at the miko once again, beaming, "Maybe they are weird but they always turn this whole boring place to an enjoyable one. And besides, _he_ is also caring, sometimes." Rin's eyes looked down and watched her feet on the pebble-filled earth.

Kikyo found herself smiling to that comment, remembering the awkward behavior of the taiyoukai that morning. "Yes, I know." She still couldn't understand the purpose of his flirt.

"He only hides it but truthfully, he really cares…" continued Rin then sighed, "…I hope. He's hard to read. I am not really sure about it but sometimes, I feel it. I feel him."

Kikyo searched for the girl's eyes which were hidden under her short locks. "Rin?"

"But I'm still afraid that maybe, I am wrong. Maybe, he isn't really that 'caring', that he's really…" she paused, "Nevermind. I believe in him."

"You fear that he doesn't love you," continued Kikyo, tapping the child's back. "That's why you are pushing yourself to get that unsure love, am I right?" Rin nodded. "I see." Kikyo shifted her position to wrap her one arm around the girl, "Rin, I think he does. I think he does love you."

"You think?" Rin glanced at her and she saw that the miko was smiling honestly. "I wish." She leaned her head against her.

"You still need a few healings so I think I have to stay until tonight."

"Good. I really like you Kikyo-san. I hope you'll stay here forever."

"I can't, Rin. I can't."

There was a comfortable silence. "I understand."

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Sesshomaru observed the boy sitting in front of him. They were in a room which was filled with scrolls and paper works but were neatly stuffed in cabinets and holders. It was more like a library with ancient statues and white, blue, and red curtains. There was a wide Japanese window on the wall which served as the source of light in the room for it allowed the rays of the sun to come through. It was the taiyoukai's office room and nothing else.

Mako stood on the corner, watching the staring session of his demon lord. It was so quiet that it was giving him discomfort. The general could sense the ill feeling of the young prince in front of him. Sajiro was sitting opposite the taiyoukai. His dirty face was down, gazing to his clutched hands on his silk hakama. The ox prince was, indeed, a really young man. He was too young to be fatherless. But he was also a brave one for he still managed to maintain the poise of a dignified Northern prince after the tragedy that he had experienced.

North. Based upon Mako's measurement, that land was 'nothing' compare to West, judging by size and power. Northern Lands were known to its declarative warning wars. They were being led by Ox clan. They were naturally aggressive and always looking for a fight but opposite to their nature, they were really incapable of handling battles. They always propose war and then suddenly, they would back off and hand an excuse that the general always find surprisingly sensible. They make sensible excuses to the extent that the opposing land could not even refuse or trash them. They were annoyingly witty, at times. Mako didn't exactly despise them but he couldn't prevent himself from admitting that their Land Lord was not really an honorable and a respectable ruler. Lord Kai had an unexplainable manner and behavior. He was an influence-seeker and untrustworthy lord. Mako couldn't remember Sesshomaru dealing with Lord Kai's game or even talking to him. But even though Lord Kai knew the cold approach and the obvious hatred of the dog demon to him and to his little land, the Lord of the Northern Lands couldn't declare any warning war. At least he knew that once he back off, Sesshomaru would never take his coward excuse.

Mako felt his brows met, thinking about the boy sitting on the hot seat. Sajiro was clearly a respectable prince – really opposite to his father. He wondered where the North Prince came from. Realizing how ridiculous and insensitive his question was, the general brushed off the thought and focused on the starting conversation.

"Sajiro," Sesshomaru finally stated. The boy lifted his head and faced the dog demon. The taiyoukai continued. His face remained stoic, "You said you're the son of Lord Kai."

"I am."

Again, there was silence. It was as if Sesshomaru was guessing everything in an instance, deducing the prince's existence. "So what brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked, continuing his work on a certain report of a soldier.

Sajiro was surprised to his question. He thought that the dog demon would inquire the same question that the soldiers and the general had asked him lately. But hearing the Majesty's demand answer, he disregarded the thought and responded bitterly, "My father is dead."

Sesshomaru stopped flipping the pages but didn't bother to look at the boy with a short brown hair, resting on his young shoulders. Then, the taiyoukai resumed, signaling the prince to continue.

"Uhmm…" Sajiro shifted his position to a more comfortable seat but failed when there was none. "There was – " he cleared his throat, fighting his tears to flow " – there was a small clan. I don't know who they were, actually, but they introduced themselves as the Shadow Gods." Mako stiffened from his position. Sesshomaru remained the same. It seemed that he had expected it from Sajiro. "They were in black suits and they were really different. I can't tell you how different they are but they are just different. They appeared suddenly in the palace. We didn't know how they surpassed our securities and gates. They just came in like magic… like it was the usual thing on earth. They looked like powerful, which is in fact the truth. They faced my father in his own throne room…" Sajiro looked at the taiyoukai intensely. Sesshomaru didn't give any reaction. He was being his usual self. The prince looked for emotions but not exactly pity. The Inu Lord looked like he wasn't lending his ears to him. "Can't you hear it? In his own THRONE ROOM!" Sajiro was irritated about the lord's response. He didn't expect such reaction from him – well, such lack of reaction from him.

The taiyoukai stopped and glared at the boy with his cold eyes, "Watch your manners, Sajiro. I think you know I can hear you." Mako sweat dropped. 'Very insensitive he is.'

Sajiro gulped. There was no point to argue the most insensitive demon he had ever encountered in his dear lifetime. "Then," he continued, "they fought my father. The soldiers around the throne room helped my father but… I really can't understand… there was no help coming from the rest of our guards. It was like they had been…"

"…controlled," Mako suddenly found himself filling up the sentence. Between the taiyoukai and the general, it seemed that Mako was the only one who was concerned to the prince's scary tale.

"Yes…" Sajiro turned to Mako. "But not in a supernatural way, general. They were able to control our soldiers in a way that they had convinced them. They had all convinced them that they are the superiors…"

"Manipulators," Sesshomaru finally commented. "They are witty. They used words. Words against blades. Words against numbers," then he paused, "Fascinating." His tone expressed a bit of sarcasm.

The boy dragged his attention back to the demon lord, "My father refused to give his lordship. The clan wasn't pleased. I was hiding in the shadows and I saw them killed my father…mercilessly." Sajiro's head bowed and trembled. He raised his hand to wipe the tears away from his eyes but was failed when another set had only replaced them. Mako could see that the boy didn't really want to show any weakness but, who could blame him? He was just a young ox.

"But," Mako started out of curiosity, "how are these all hidden from us? I mean, Prince Sajiro, this thing is huge!"

"Once they had controlled the whole land, they locked the area, isolated, and cut all the connection and contacts from the lands…"

"…having the excuse of serious political issues. I can't imagine us believing that stupid excuse." He thought about the unresponsive message. Political issues could only mean an internal problem of a land. The council and even the lord would certainly didn't want any outside influence, leading them to cut all connections automatically.

Sajiro sniffed and continued, "They locked us. That black clan warned every one of us about escaping and seeking help from other lands. I know they are forming a plan, a plan that is dangerous and will affect the demon areas." The prince looked out of the window to collect himself once again. "They were some rebels, of course. Most of them are from the loyal sides of my father but they were all killed. They were slain by the controlled soldiers – our very own men." He bit his lips. "I can't believe they have the guts to do that. My father trusted them, trusted them with all his life…" He took a long pause.

"The situation got worse. The loyal people were all concerned about my life so, they decided to get me out of that hell. My servant managed to help me escape…" His tears were like a river flowing out of his vision windows, "…the others also help me but they failed. Again they were murdered," he gasped for air and then, out of the blue, laughed sarcastically, "I know that this is absurd but this place was my immediate idea as my safe haven. My father said that your land is strong and that it is –"

Sajiro was stopped by the taiyoukai's dismissive hand. DISMISSIVE HAND! Sesshomaru gestured his hand as if he wasn't interested anymore. He wanted the prince to leave the room.

'Damn!' Sajiro's green eyes widened. 'How can he? How can he dismiss me without saying any assurance? That kind of…face. Sh**!' He gripped his hakama more tightly like he was going to tear it apart. He didn't expect that that rumored heartless youkai would be so heartless youkai to the nth power. He instantly regretted his admiration to that Highness. "HEAR ME!" Sajiro found himself shouting. Sesshomaru replied him with another meaningful death glare which meant 'low-your-voice-and-back-off'. The boy still continued, slightly rising to his feet to emphasize his point, "THIS IS SERIOUS! Can't you see the future effect and gravity of THIS to the lands? THE LORD OF THE NORTHERN LANDS IS DEAD. Lord Kai is dead and he was killed by that unknown clan which will surely dominate the other lands. I am here to warn you. I am here to send the message to you. You cannot just –"

"Sajiro…" warned Sesshomaru. Dark aura was increasing around the taiyoukai's presence. Mako knew what would probably happen. The ox child continued his yelling, ignoring the warning of the Majesty in front of him.

"Sajiro!" Mako moved from his position and pulled the child away from his seat. He could feel his Land Lord's yoki increasing like hell. The North Prince had no idea what he was doing. He was leading himself to his grave. Sajiro fought Mako and twirled his wrists away from the general's grasp. It was so much for him. He travelled an unsure and dangerous path just to get to the West and that was what he got. It seemed that the taiyoukai was mocking him.

" – I THOUGHT YOU ARE MORE INTELLIGENT THAN THIS – " That was it! The most offensive insult for the great Lord of the Western Lands was questioning his intelligence.

Sajiro found himself being lifted by the demon lord's tightened hand on his neck. His small body was suspending while Sesshomaru was taking the pleasure to stand, making the prince struggle to breathe.

Sesshomaru was killing the child.

Mako didn't know what to do. Sajiro was too young to understand the inuyoukai's words and he was still under the depression. He couldn't blame him for insulting the lord or be mad about Sesshomaru. The demon lord was really an insensitive dog. He couldn't be understood unless you feared him enough. But Sajiro was a kind of a young man who was declining fear to his heart. He was a brave one and also an arrogant high pride prince. Mako found it funny seeing two arrogant royalties hating each other's arrogance. The scene was humorous but it was no joke. Sesshomaru was really killing Sajiro.

"How dare you…" Sesshomaru hissed, choking the ox prince tighter.

If the Inu Lord had never failed to give the brat prince his death glare, Sajiro also gave him his desperate proudest glare. Sajiro didn't back off even though he was losing his breathe. A Northern prince would never lose his pride. If he would die that way, so be it. At least, he would die with his head held high (literally). "Yes, I dare!" He managed to say even the clawed hand of the taiyoukai was wringing his slender throat.

"Your pride is out of place, North weakling," Sesshomaru hissed, gritting his teeth. The boy was undoubtedly annoying. "You have forgotten you are in my place and begging for my shelter and protection. You even forgot that the lands are lands. We live individually."

'And doesn't care for each other,' Mako mentally continued.

"So your demand is out of desperation. I thought you, as a ragged prince of a hopeless region, will understand your pathetic position." Sajiro glared harder to him. The taiyoukai just smirked, enjoying the hatred of the young ox. "And you know what?" Sesshomaru smiled evilly, "I distaste you. You and your race! How shameful it is being dominated by an obvious less numbered clan without them even fighting you. How embarrassing your soldiers are being controlled by that filthy undead pack. They didn't even struggle. And how pitiable your father is! He fought and died without him being wounded or killed one of them. You missed the chance to discover that they are also immortals." The statement was rapidly outspoken just like an arrow being withdrawn from its bow. It was a dagger for the poor prince. The downing criticism was too much for him. He could accept the first few insults but the last one was really demeaning. His father… his father…

Tears rolled out from Sajiro's windows like mad rivers. The water went down from his face to the hand on his neck. The taiyoukai was displeased. His dirty tears stained his cleaned hand. Sajiro gasped for air (as if he could) and sobbed loudly. This time, he couldn't collect himself. He was losing his composure.

"My f-father… he may be an unrespectable ruler… h-he may be a coward demon… but that time…" he inhaled deeply as deep as he could, "…he bravely defended and protected his possessions. HE IS HONORABLE."

Mako felt the silence that was produced after the rare description of Lord Kai. Who could expect that 'honor' could be attached to the name of the ox demon lord? Sesshomaru remained on his position, maintaining the tight grip around the boy's neck.

"Ahhrrrkkk!" Sajiro was losing his breathe. Anytime, he could take his last air.

Sesshomaru stood still with his unreadable expression. Somehow, Mako knew that his demon lord was surprised by the reply of the brave ox. He wasn't releasing the boy. Mako stepped beside the taiyoukai to interfere even though he knew that he could also lose his neck. But Mako was the courageous general and he knew how to measure and weigh situations. He knew that his lord was just waiting for him to say… "Sesshomaru-sama, Sajiro didn't mean that harsh act. I suggest putting him down."

Sesshomaru looked at the partly white-haired general from the corner of his eyes and without even staring back at Sajiro, he dropped the boy to the floor. The taiyoukai snorted in disgust and returned in front of his desk. He sat and continued reading the soldier's early report.

Sajiro inhaled the seemingly new air around the Inu Lord's office room. He almost died. He almost… almost… "My father," started Sajiro once again. Mako's eyes widened, 'Are you serious?' "Sajiro!" insisted the general, giving the boy another glare of 'silence'. Sajiro ignored him and stared at the floor which was getting wet by the tears of the same young demon, "My father shouldn't have died. He doesn't deserve such death. Nobody deserves that kind of death. Those filthy demons, I'll bring them to hell. I will. I will kill them all… kill them… kill them…"

Sajiro repeatedly said those last two words as if he was praying and enchanting. The black and white haired demon stiffened. In a way, Sajiro gave him unexplainable creeps. The boy was madly desperate to take revenge. 'In such a young age?'

Sesshomaru glanced back to the grieving ox. The brown-haired demon was reminding him of someone…

_**ooo**_

_The darkness was eating the light of the room…_

"_Someday, you'll die and I will mock before your grave."_

_The recipient of the message just smiled weakly…_

**ooo**

But Sajiro was different. He had different aim and mission. But the similarities were his desire, fire, and hatred. He wanted revenge. He. Wanted. It. Badly.

The young ox finally wiped his tears. This time, he succeeded. He stood straight and bowed like nothing happened. "Thank you," he said with his cleaned straight face. "Thank you for your time." Then he walked out of the room, leaving the two demons.

Once the footsteps of the prince were out of earshot, Mako stared back to the great inuyoukai, waiting for an order. It seemed that the demon lord understood his eyes and nodded. The general managed to smile before following the Ox Prince of the Northern Lands.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

"Prince Sajiro!" called Mako somewhere down the naturally lighted hallway. The brown-haired boy turned around with blank eyes. The general stopped before him, "Pardon, our lord. He's just like that… he didn't mean…"

"I know," cut Sajiro, giving the general a forced smile, "I had over talked that one. I was carried by my depression. I must be the one who is apologizing."

"I understand. But I want you to know that there will be a council meeting tonight and I am sure Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased if you're present there," Mako put a hand on his low shoulder. "We need you."

Sajiro's eyes slightly widened and then, he immediately nodded.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

It was midday. Saya was busy preparing for the upcoming council meeting. Rin was sleeping again. So, Kikyo was alone in her room with nothing to do. She decided to tour the said garden, designed by the taiyoukai.

The same straw slippers stepped on the pink flowers on the grassy ground. It was spring. She knew that but she also knew that too much blossoms couldn't be handled by a single tree so it was understandable that it could shed some flowers to unburden itself. How perfectly connected it was to a person's life. Random thoughts. She was aware that she was thinking too much. It was just a simple tree. It was a simple tree with pink blossoms standing in the middle of a cleared hill in the vast Western Palace's garden. But, it was undeniably beautiful. No. Even beautiful wasn't enough to describe it. The sakura tree was an image of strength and stability. It was an old tree. The priestess could see its wrinkled bark under its pink shelter. Above all its characteristics was its size. That particular cherry blossom was the largest tree she had ever seen. Western Palace was blessed enough to hide or keep such almost-sacred and maybe legendary tree. It covered the whole humble hill with its cloud-like pink blossoms. If Kikyo wasn't aware that she was resurrected by the Shikon no Tama, probably, she had thought she was in heaven even though she had no idea about what heaven looked like.

She beamed at it. She could feel the tree's attraction to her as if it was pulling her to sleep under its shelter. It was alive. She could sense it. It was 'breathing'.

Kikyo walked towards it, greeting the pink rain that was falling from above. She loved the feeling. It was peaceful and natural. She had never felt such sensation ever since she had kept that hatred inside her heart. She had never thought that she would be that compose, that she would be at peace and yet, still breathing.

She continued her way until she reached the old tree's bark. There was a connection. There was… She inhaled deeply and a small smile curved her lips. Contentment.

She was doing great until she saw a white silk cloth on the grass ground behind the large tree which she was facing.

The bellflower was not alone.

There was someone behind the tree.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

**ooo**

"_He isn't supposed to be that way!" An angry voice rang around the four corners of the dimmed room._

**ooo**

"_Bring back my son! Bring back my son!" The woman cried as tears feel endlessly from her eyes to her pale face._

**ooo**

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. A presence of someone disturbed his unwanted musings. He half thanked his/her for disturbing his thoughts about his 'must-forget-memories', but, he was also annoyed about his shattered meditating session. He was thinking, deeply thinking about the recent events and then, that man, whoever he/she was, came.

He recognized that aura… 'Damn, priestess!' he mentally cursed.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Kikyo stepped back to see the person behind the sakura tree. Just like what she had expected, based on the white silk cloth, he was none other than, Inu Sesshomaru, the Lord of that very Western Lands. He was sitting with one leg outstretched while the other one was half-folded properly. His back was on the bark. His hands were under each others' sleeves. He looked like he was having his own peaceful moment and she had disturbed him.

His presence was not pleasing also. The priestess wanted to be under that peaceful tree alone. Alone. 'Alone' means no Sesshomaru or an arrogant demon. If she was displeased, she hadn't showed it. She stayed rooted on the spot, thinking if she should go or what, while still having her deadpan face.

She decided…

"May I?" Kikyo asked plainly.

The glaring eyes of the taiyoukai turned to her. He was also deciding. Then, he had evaluated that if he said no, she would still insist, and that would ruin everything. It would ruin the tranquil scenery that was why he chose the silent answer and turned his eyes in front of him.

Kikyo took the silence as 'yes'. She sat near-and-yet-far to the taiyoukai. Why so? Because she found out that the one which Sesshomaru was staring at was a magnificent sight. Below the hill was the breathtaking view of the glittering lake across the wall and the shadowed spring mountains. The scene was priceless. Again, it was more than beautiful.

She folded her legs under her and leaned on the tree. She inhaled deeply, taking the scent of the midday hour, the cherry blossom tree and, the demon lord's mint scent? Her brows furrowed. She smelled his scent once again and it was surprisingly more pleasing to her nose than the first time she had smelled him. It was a weird sensation but she chose to enjoy it. She really had no time to question herself though. Then suddenly, she remembered her unanswered question that morning.

"Why did you do that?" She didn't want to ask it actually but she wanted to break the awkward and still serene moment.

"Did what?" Sesshomaru immediately responded which surprised the both of them. 'Did he just…?'

"You combed my hair…" she slowly turned her head to him, still wearing her trademark stoic face.

Sesshomaru stared at her slightly cocked head, figuring out her intentions to her question. 'She has the idea, the answer, and she's just checking it out,' thought the demon lord. 'She's setting this teasing game once again.' He mentally smirked. He would win this time. "Does it matter?"

"It is my hair. Of course it matters," countered Kikyo.

"I can do whatever I like in this place, miko, even combing your raven locks." His words had deeper meanings. Yes, he could do whatever he likes.

But Kikyo wasn't taken aback. She gave the Inu Lord her emotionless smile, "It's still weird. I can't imagine a high demon like you to – "

"You are thinking too much, miko. Too much for your level. I was just testing your…" he looked straight to her eyes, "…'humanity'."

Kikyo chuckled a little bit. "Weirder," she stopped. "Testing if I am human or not? That's ridiculous."

The demon lord didn't take her insult. 'She's putting this game to the next level. Interesting.' "You didn't get it?" Sesshomaru smirked. "That's one of the reasons why I doubt you. You are lesser than a human when you think…"

Kikyo's brows met. She was offended. She shifted nearer to him to show her fake I'm-not-offended' expression. "Liar, my lord. We both know I think high."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "It was more like an experiment," he continued. "A human…" He closed the gap between them, still locking his golden eyes to her mahogany ones. Kikyo stayed still. "…knows how to react…" His face was once again an inch from her. Kikyo was unaffected by this until she saw him angled his head as if he was going to kiss… NO. His head continued its way to her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her earlobe. She heard him smirked. He was playing with her! "…when someone like me is close like this." He slid his hand to hers and squeezed it. Kikyo tried to pull out but he was stopped when Sesshomaru's other hand slid to wrap her slender waist. The priestess felt electricity came to her system as the same demon lord dug his head deeper until he reached her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the lady.

He was so damn close. She didn't even realize she had allowed him to do that. She was stunned like a complete dumb who didn't know what to do. She collected herself and said with her best effort, "L-Let go." Damn, she stuttered.

She felt his lips curved a smile. She was sure it was devilish. "Do you get it now?"

"Sesshomaru!" she half shouted.

"-sama!" insisted the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama, let go of me."

Then, he withdrew his face from her neck and faced her again. Again, that close. "Do you want to know the result?" he said, competing Kikyo with his more expressionless face. "I failed…" he could see the confusion on the priestess' face. "…at first." Then quickly than necessary, he went back to his distance and sat comfortably against the tree, closing his eyes as if nothing happened.

Kikyo was left stunned on her position. Thank heavens! She still managed to wear her trained face. At least, it lessened the situation. 'How dare he?' She clutched her right hand (the one which was hidden beside her folded legs) on the ground, killing some innocent grass. She hated him… again, she hated him.

Sesshomaru knew the murder she had done to the innocent grass. The miko's behavior only confirmed his victory. That time, he won.

**(A/N: So, I'm sorry about me asking to take this seriously. I really planned this chapter in a serious mode but I realized that it will be quite long so I decided to cut the chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

The Souls In Between

**Chapter 10: The Council**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and some characters.**

**(A/N: Early apologies for so much imagination, OCs, epic names, fictional military hierarchy and laws, annoying decisions, and such. Please, read them carefully to understand the make-up rules and try to know my OCs. They have important roles in the story. Please take notice of the italicized words. This is fanfiction. Please forgive me. HAHAHA)**

The atmosphere stayed serene as it was.

The wind blew from the east and it brought the mild spring midday a more refreshing mood. The strong Bellflower inhaled the air around her and enjoyed the stillness. It seemed that she was starting to forget the hating situation she had lately gone through. She decided to bury it in the depths of her consciousness. She better be or the taiyoukai would have a bloody fight. She didn't want to break the serenity so, she kept quiet. Quietness is peacefulness. Let it be.

Kikyo turned her head to see Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed and just like her, he chose silence. She couldn't determine if it was just the breathtaking background or he was absolutely a sight. His short locks swayed against the wind, brushing the azure crescent moon on his forehead. She could feel the isolated demon aura in it just like in his two magenta (?) stripes on each side of his cheeks. She didn't know the purpose of these accessories on his face but surprisingly it enhances his position as a greater demon. His eyes, even though she couldn't see them that moment, were striking gold. It represented the golden sun above them. Every person would definitely be stunned if those piercing pools wound be directed upon him/her. They were magnificently beautiful, more beautiful than his little brother's. His eyelashes were long and his eyelids had little color of magenta. He was so feminine but it matched him very well. He had long face and his jaw was rightfully edged his masculine face. He was a mixed up of two different descriptions. But it was not a problem. Really, it wasn't.

She had never seen him as a beautiful creature before – No, she hadn't – or, maybe, she was not looking at him intently and not appreciating him that deep. Well, who would actually think that she would mind stare and examine the coldest demon that she hated? That was incredibly absurd, wasn't it?

Still staring at him, she felt her eyelids became heavy and soon, she fell asleep.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Sesshomaru felt her. He felt her head slowly descending to his… shoulder. He was rapidly thinking before that raven head landed on him. Was he going to avoid her? Leave her or not?

Luckily, his mental factory was quicker than a human's. If he would avoid her, she would probably fall to the ground and wake up then… Woman: who can guess what she will do next? Silence would be disrupted and his meditation would be shattered. If he would leave her, he would also leave the only serene place in his palace, the only place without papers, scrolls, soldiers, talks, decisions, etc. No, he would never leave that place just because of that pathetic miko. So, he chose to stay, keeping himself compose even it was too irritating for him to have a human on his shoulder, particularly on his moko-moko.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Kikyo felt soft cushion under her head. It was very comfortable. It felt like she was lying on a cloud-filled area (was there such a place?). Slowly, she opened her eyes and found out that the last midday hour turned to sunset. She overslept. She rose up from the grassy ground. 'Uhmmm… I think…" She remembered the feeling of soft pillow. 'Am I imagining things?'

After standing from her lying position, she fixed herself and realized that the proud taiyoukai was no longer there. She didn't wonder any longer - as if he would bother to bid goodbye.

Suddenly, at a distance, she felt another yoki. It wasn't from the taiyoukai but still, it was strong enough to alarm her. She cursed herself upon realizing that she did not take his bow with her. She widened her senses, not really sure what to do. Still, she had her Shikon no Tama. At least, she had back up plan.

"You're the priestess, I presume," a feminine voice said behind her. Kikyo immediately turned around to see this youkai. She saw an old she-inu in white and purple garments. "Shoraime: Prophet of the Western Lands. I am honored to meet you, miko." She smiled as her wrinkles curved in a desirable way. Her blue eyes were tame and her voice was soothing to Kikyo's ears. All in all, she looked kind and harmless.

"Kikyo," introduced the priestess.

"It is getting cold out here, would you mind have some tea with me inside?"

Kikyo looked for any hidden intentions then, she decided that a simple cup of tea was not a dangerous thing after all. She nodded for approval. The prophet smiled back pleasantly.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

The partly white-haired general waited for the gates to open under the rain rays of the red sun. The sound of the earsplitting horn signaled the arrival of the council members. Twenty-four representatives would come and discuss the recent events. Mako knew that it would never be easy. Never.

The same gears rotated and the massive metal gates opened, revealing carriages with unusual designs, carrying dissimilar traditions. What would you expect? They came from different parts of the West and they held different races.

The general felt uneasiness. He always hated council meetings. He didn't like it as much as his Lord but there was no choice left. It was in their ancient laws from the very start of their unknown beginnings. Mako could say that if only Sesshomaru had enough power, he would change some pathetic and nonsense rules. But, he couldn't. The twenty-four heads of the council is equivalent to the single head of the Land Lord. If Sesshomaru would want to change some things in the law, he has to cross meetings with the council members. He tried once but worst to his expectations, the twenty-four heads stubbornly stood against the change.

The council members represent their leadership over different parts of the West. They have powers over lands but of course, the land lord is still the greatest. The only strong political powers they have over the land lord, himself, are their one decision. It is what they called 'Oneness'. Their one solitude decision can overpower the decision of the land lord. But 'oneness' is defining the word itself. Once there is one of the council members disagreed from the other members, the land lord will win. That's why it is rare for the council to win. One rare time was against Sesshomaru's proposal to change the ancient laws, including the disempowering of the council. Of course, they all disagreed. All of them disagreed. They didn't want to be powerless over the rich Western Lands.

In making decisions, there must be second opinions, uhm, multiple opinions. That's the reason why those demons were summoned. Lord Sesshomaru needed their approval. He needed their damn approval even though, he really didn't want it. Hell, who can dictate him! But for formalities, for the constitution, for the ancient traditions, for his lineage, he must.

A black carriage was leading the rest of the councils'. It was none other than the leader of the council's wagon. He was Mokusai **(1)**, an old, experienced, and silent owl demon. Mako **(2)** greeted him as soon as he got off his carriage. "Welcome back to the Western Palace, Mokusai-sama!"

Mokusai just looked at the general by his almost unseen eyes. His white hair, beard and mustache (by age) covered almost half of his face. Mako couldn't read his expression simply because it was hidden by his old hairs. The owl looked so inexplicable, especially by those hidden big yellow eyes. Mokusai finally looked away and ignored him. Mako knew that the owl demon dislikes him. Mokusai didn't want him as the General of the Western Lands. He was one of the council members who had disapproved his promotion 200 years ago. But, thank goodness, the 'oneness' didn't occur. Mako claimed the one of a kind opportunity to serve his land lord to the highest.

Mako watched as the old demon with think layer of white and earth-colored robe walked down the entrance hall with his minions. They were being escorted by the Western soldiers to the Great Room.

"Mako!" Kenjiha **(3)** came. He rushed beside the general and breathed hard. "Sorry! My apologies, dear general. This Kenjiha is late!"

Mako arched an eyebrow, "Where did you come from, Kenjiha-san? Have you forgotten that this is an important event?" Mako wasn't mad. His tone was half-teasing and half-relieved.

"Oi? Playing with the Kachi **(4)** division, sir!"

"Playing?"

"You know, making friends with the soldiers!"

"You have enough friends in your own division, why seek from them?"

"Oro? As if I'm the only high-ranking samurai that is so sociable to the Kachi division."

"Fehh! You got me, Kenji!"

"Always."

And they laughed together as if they were not greeting the council members out from their carriages.

"General Mako, the Terrifying Young Ruler! Samurai Kenjiha, Wielder of Five Swords! It is very nice meeting you once again." The laughing officials turned to face the sly green caterpillar demon in front of them.

"MITSURIKO-SAN!" both the Western officers greeted. The green demon stretched his arms to offer a hug. The two officers needed to blink several times and exchange glances before accepting the hug from their dear friend Mitsuriko **(5).** They ended up looking like three fools in the middle of the entrance hall.

"It's been a long time, friends," Mitsuriko said after he released the both of them. "This is an immediate call. Is it really that big, I mean, the problem?" the fat caterpillar demon blew from his long pipe and created a massive puff of smoke.

"Yes," replied Mako. His tone turned serious.

"Well," Mitsuriko clasped his swollen green hands. "I think I have to go. I can't wait to hear that 'serious' problem from our very own Daimyo **(6)**." Then he waved goodbye, leaving slimy liquid path on his trail. Mitsuriko was the only non-human form demon in the council. He was totally a caterpillar.

"He's an awesome demon, Kenji. If only he's not a _human eater_, Lord Sesshomaru will be completely glad with his presence in the palace," Mako said, keeping his eyes on the caterpillar's retreating back.

"Yep, but at least, Lord Sesshomaru likes him enough – well, not to the fullest – but enough to appoint him as a member of the council." (The Land Lord has the right to appoint a new member if, and only, the previous council member is dead or is banished/executed by disobeying the rules.)

Mako shrugged and drew his attention back to an arriving red and white carriage. That carriage could only mean one man: the leader of the lizard clan, Akashiro **(7).**

"Unpleasant sight to start my unpleasant tiring evening," Akashiro cruelly addressed the general. His voice was venomous. His words were slyly crawling out of his appear-disappear lizard tongue.

"Akashiro-sama!" greeted Kenjiha when he noticed that Mako was silent.

Abruptly, the lizard demon's disgusted expression faded and lightened up once he drew his eyes to the Wielder of Five Swords. "Ahhhh… Samurai Kenjiha!" Akashiro bowed to the inuyoukai. The officer bowed back. "At least, there's still a wonderful demon in the palace. Kenjiha…" Akashiro scanned the muscle-bounded inuyoukai. "Kenjiha… a great sword wielder who is serving the inu clan in almost 800 years." Then he shot the silent general with his sharp glares, "Obviously, more deserving than this young inexperienced youkai. I can't still imagine how Lord Sesshomaru appointed such weak general. Maybe, it was some kind of enchantment."

Mako stayed quiet. Kenjiha felt the rising tension. "Akashiro-sama! We better settle this down. It has been a hell of two hundred years."

Akashiro raised an eyebrow, "Always humble, Kenjiha-san?" Then he tapped the officer's broad shoulder. "That's the ideal general." He left with his ungraceful walk, going to the Great Room. Once the lizard demon was out of sight, Kenjiha sighed deeply and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Forgive him, Mako," he worriedly said.

"I know. I always know he doesn't like me. I always know that less people like me." Mako's eyes were hidden under his brows' shadow. Kenjiha felt pity for his friend. That was one of the reasons why the general hated council meetings. He was always being treated as weak and incapable general.

Kenjiha was about to say something when a female voice interrupted, "Cheer up, general!"

Mako jumped up from his lonely musings. He turned to the general direction of the cheery voice. 'Oh,' he thought, 'Hanami.' Hanami **(8)** smiled at him. The said demon was the leader of the flower-guardian clan from the southern part of the West. They were more like spirits than monsters/beasts. She was a young youkai and a new member of the council who had been appointed by the Lord of the Western Lands just months ago.

Mako found himself staring at the grey-haired woman dressed in peach flowery gown. Hanami was indeed a demon but she knew no battle and was only being defended by her own magic. She might be called weak but she was smart – smart enough to rule some spirits. The general was speechless for some time for he could not find a word to say or even pull his tongue out of his mouth. He was stunned by the breathtaking beauty in front of him.

Realizing that his friend was petrified, Kenjiha hit Mako with his elbow. He murmured something about talking back to Hanami. "H-Hanami…" Mako managed to say but stuttered on his attempt. 'Damn!' he silently cursed.

"You look so worried. Is council meeting really that bad?" Hanami slightly cocked her head.

"No," replied Mako (fully recovered). "Ignore me, Lady Hanami."

"Then, cheer up!" she smiled once again. "You make me more nervous. This is my first time."

"Oh, sorry."

"No need for apologies. I need you to smile, Mako."

The General of the Western lands was stunned once again, but on that time, he managed to recover more quickly. He smiled. Hanami was satisfied and waved goodbye. The two officers bowed in response.

"You like her, ehh?" Kenjiha suddenly brought up the teasing game. His eyes were angling in a 'don't-try-to-lie' way.

Mako glared at him and said, "No, Kenjiha. Of course, not! She's too good for me." Still, the general was betrayed by his own blush. He really liked Hanami ever since before she had joined the council. Kenjiha just gave him a knowing smile. He knew him. He knew his best friend.

The two officers continued greeting the new arrival council members, including the leader of the _Lion Clan_, Kitashima **(9)** and his right hand, Satsuhei **(10).** They greeted them with glee and the Chinese lions replied with another bow of respect.

Yet, it was another end of the day as the sun went down and left the horizon. The moon replaced the golden orb and the night was set. The great 'night' had started.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Kikyo stared at her reflection on the recently filled cup of tea. She saw her pale face being lightened by the spring moon and countered by the heat of the steam being evaporated from the green liquid. Shoraime **(11),** the prophet, was in front of her, pouring her own cup with the same hot tea. The inuyoukai was filling the cups in slow motion as if they were in ritual. Kikyo had observed this but she didn't protest about it. The slow and calm movements of the prophet made her feel at ease in some ways.

They were somewhere in the top floors. A large open shoji was beside them, giving the full view of the landscapes outside the palace. The stars were uncovered, revealing their full beauty and obvious hidden wisdom. Along with them was the almost-full moon, hanging above as if it was observing the events which were being held under the shelter of the palace.

Kikyo could see the small lights below them. She could also see the large gate fully opened even though it was dark. By the height of the floor they were occupying, the people below were very small. The lights were dancing from the gate to the entrance hall. Still, the council members were continuously arriving.

"How many are they?" she found herself asking.

"Twenty-four," replied Shoraime, placing the pot beside them, in between. She knew what the priestess was asking.

"Quite a number."

"Yes, indeed. They are all hardheaded, hard to please…" Then she explained the essence of the council, the members' roles, and the term 'oneness'. The miko silently listened while sipping the hot beverage from her cup. When the inu prophet was finished, another comfortable silence conquered the room. "You know, miko-san," again, Shoraime spoke up, "I feel trouble. I sense problem."

"The council?"

"Yes," the inuyoukai put down her cup, "I am worried, unexplainably worried for _him_ and the council." Kikyo kept quiet. "I tried to approach him about this but, as usual, he brushed it off. Our typical Land Lord."

"He is hard to read. Maybe, he really took notice of your warning, Shoraime-san. Who knows?" the Bellflower suddenly commented which made the prophet arched a thin eyebrow.

"You talk as if you know him, miko." Shoraime withdrew a teasing smile and she hid it with another sip from her cup.

"Know him? I don't, Shoraime-san. I just met him again these past few days and we rarely talk."

"That is surprisingly weird." Kikyo looked at her with knitted eyebrows, wondering. "You look like you know him more than this prophet who is serving him since he was just a pup."

"Pardon?"

"You probably know him and catch his attention to be that so near and so close…" She was talking to the hating situation of the same priestess beside the sacred sakura tree. If Kikyo was surprised, she didn't show it. 'So, she saw that.' Kikyo wondered. The prophet sensed the silent question and undoubtedly answered, "I always want to see beautiful things, miko, and it happened that I sought them in our dear garden and accidentally witnessed another wonderful thing."

"You've mistaken the scene," Kikyo countered with his disinterested face. Her eyes were dull and not showing any emotions. "He was just testing my…" even it sounded foolish, she had to say it though, "…'humanity'."

Shoraime's face showed the expected expression to that kind of reason but she had nothing to say, so she shut her mouth and sipped from her cup.

Silence over silence.

"But…" Shoraime broke the turned out uncomfortable quietness. "…you are the only person he has ever gotten up so near beside Rin and his mother. Rin… well, she's just a child so he never shows such affection to her and as for his mother… she is his mother." Kikyo was no fool to not notice the unnecessary implications. Shoraime was an unpredictable pushy demon.

"It can be just a coincidence," Kikyo said, unaffected. "He's still as cold as ever like he is…" she looked at the waiting prophet.

"Go on," she approved.

"…like he is born like that. Deep affection is an almost impossible feeling."

The Bellflower didn't fail to see the change on the prophet's mood. The old inu's smile faded and her head turned to the open shoji. 'Did I just offend her?' "Sorry," Kikyo muttered.

"No," Shoraime shook her head. "It's not about the whole comment in general. It is just you're wrong. Sesshomaru _isn't born_ with that icy heart." For some reasons, Kikyo's attention was interestingly caught by the prophet. She waited until Shoraime continued, looking at the gibbous moon on the black starry sky. "Who can guess he was once a cheerful pup who chases butterflies?" she laughed with a bit of sarcasm then her tone descended. It showed loneliness. "I miss those days. I miss young Sess."

**ooo**

"_You're the royal prophet, right?" a kid of four asked the maiden in her 30-year-old look. His smile was bright and his eyes were honest. He was holding a bluebell __**(12) **__on his both hands._

"_Yes," Shoraime beamed back and kneeled to level herself to the boy with white silver hair._

"_Can I ask you something?" young Sess rocked back and forth with the heels of his boots._

"_You have already asked."_

_The pup pouted and reddened, "Then, again." The prophet nodded. "Can I call you Shoraime-nee-chan? You see that I have no sister or brother. I really wanna have a playmate and there's no other one here but you." Young Sess looked at the ground. He was totally embarrassed about what he was asking. The prophet was stunned for a little bit and smiled wider than the first._

"_You can, majesty. Of course!" she put a hand on top of his head. Hearing the prophet's answer, young Sess' head turned up and he smiled again._

"_Then, let's play, Shoraime-nee-chan. Let's collect butterflies!" he dragged the prophet to the center of the garden but suddenly, he stopped. "Wait," young Sess turned to her and gave her the bluebell._

_Shoraime stood, looking at the flower, then she smiled with teary eyes. She had never expected such kind hearted prince from the West._

**ooo**

Kikyo wanted to ask her about that questioning 'he's-not-originally-a-cold-hearted-demon' but it seemed that the prophet was isolated in her own memory throw back and also, the priestess sensed that the subject was sensitive. She didn't have to dig it up. It was none of her concerns.

"But well," Shoraime turned her head back to Kikyo. The positive aura came back to her presence. "Maybe you're really right, I mean about his cold heart and its relationship with his love life. Maybe the gods are punishing him for being like that. Tsubakis **(13)** are falling from the sky, raining him endlessly."

Kikyo chuckled a little bit. She covered her mouth with her white sleeve and came back to her calm posture.

"It's starting," Shoraime suddenly said. Kikyo knew the meaning of her words. The council meeting was starting. The horns had stopped producing the earsplitting sound and the gate was already closed. The Twenty-four heads were already inside the Great Room. "Do you want to watch the meeting?" asked the prophet.

Kikyo shook her head, "I am not allowed and those youkais will never be pleased with another presence of human."

"They'll not know, miko. We'll watch here in this room." Shoraime could see the priestess' puzzlement. The prophet just smiled back at her and poured the remaining tea to the available basin beside them. She placed the basin between her and the miko. After it, she tapped the green liquid with her index finger while murmuring some enchantment. The liquid was disturbed and later, it revealed images – human-form images inside a wide court-like room. The Great Room.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "As if I have my own choice."

The old prophet laughed and added, "Besides, we have nothing to do." The priestess agreed with a nod.

**So here's the meaning of the 'numbered' words – names and terms (I made some of the names. Again, I don't know if they are real or what or if the names are fitted to the real meaning. I just jumbled the words):**

**1 Mokusai: Moku – silence; sai – kill**

**2 Mako : Mako – faithfulness**

**3 Kenjiha : Ken – sword; ji – governance; ha – blade**

**4 Kachi: Soldiers in the Feudal Era military hierarchy**

**5 Mitsuriko: Tsuri – tree**

**6 Daimyo: Feudal Lord**

**7 Akashiro: Aka – red; shiro – white**

**8 Hanami: Beauty blossom**

**9 Kitashima: Kita – North**

**10 Satsuhei: Satsu – kill; hei – calm**

**11 Shoraime: Shorai – future**

**12 bluebell: flower which means 'gratitude'**

**13 tsubaki: flower which means love for regular people but 'bad luck' for warriors (I know that the bad luck here is about battles and wars but let's just say that Shoraime is pertaining to Sess' bad love luck.)**

**Hehehe… review. And yami2703, thank you for your support. :) Some of the questions will be answered in the next chapter – just 'some'.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Souls In Between

**Chapter 11: Black Wind, Storytelling, and Lordship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**(A/N: This chapter is quite confusing especially if you didn't read the last chapter. But, of course, rereading is always an option. This chapter is a major turn of events. Please be patient because this is the start of Sess' biggest problem. Well, just a 'start'.)**

Sajiro could hear the noises from the Great Room. He was waiting in a close room somewhere near the Great one. He nervously gripped his new green hakama to release his tension. Mako had asked him to come and wait for his signal to talk to the council. He had never spoken in front of many people before. He was hidden in their own palace. Lord Kai was always the anxious kind of father. Therefore, his son was inexperienced.

The ox demon almost jumped up from his seat when the door opened and revealed a green toad demon with his obviously iron-flatted clothes. He was mumbling something about an unwanted responsibility to a fugitive prince.

"Prince Sajiro?" asked Jakken. The ox nodded. "Come."

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Four rows containing six sitting council members were ordered in the court-like room. The rows were ascended from the first to the top row, just to have a better view on the great and well-designed seat of the land Lord.

The Great Room was filled with chattering demons. Over the nonstop loud talks of the council members, Mitsuriko's voice was on top. "So any guesses?"

"Maybe, just a little problem," some said.

"Little problem? He called us in the middle of the night and asked us to come to this hell. I am tired and still waiting right now. Well, this is frustrating!" Akashiro thoughtlessly commented and punched the table with his scaly hand. Eyes turned to him. Some were looking at the lizard leader nervously and some were with amazement.

"Watch your words, Akashiro-san," Kitashima finally spoke up after his long silence and listening. "He's still our lord."

"Lord he is. He can say whatever he wants and threat us but, _we_ are council members. He can't slash his sword against us," Akashiro smirked and leaned on his chair in a lord-like manner. (Council members can't be killed or execute unless he/she is proven guilty for breaking the law.)

The other council members nodded. Mitsuriko was disgusted. Kitashima didn't fight back.

"Maybe, it's all about the rumored black wind," Hanami suddenly said. This time, demon eyes examined her with suspicious glares.

"You should know when and where to speak," Mokusai entered with his venomous thin voice. "We're the elders. You'll speak if we ask you to."

Hanami was taken aback and lowered her head. "S-Sorry," she muttered.

"No, Mokusai-sama," Satsuhei said, putting a hand on his seatmate's shoulder, Hanami. He smiled, "Let's hear her. Besides, she's a council member. Listening to her will do no harm." The council members nodded. Mokusai kept quiet.

Hanami looked at her handsome friend. His golden cat eyes were honest and his face was showing compassion. He looked like a tamed lion with his well-combed blue hair, tied in a high position. No one could protest against his charms. He was hard to refuse. "Go on," he assured her.

Hanami blushed first before making a fake cough. She was too close to her crush. "Uhmm, about the black wind," she started, "There was an unexplainable disturbance at the southern part of the west. You see, that I am near at the boundary, that's why I immediately caught the news but we were suddenly summoned by the Land Lord so, I have no time to check it out. They said that it was a disastrous wind."

"Disastrous wind? Baka!" Akashiro shouted, rolling his eyes, "You think a disastrous wind is the only reason of this tiring immediate call? That's idiocy!"

"But, that's possible," defended Satsuhei, "I also caught rumors about the same wind at the northern part of the West. Maybe, the two occurrences are not simple things." Then, he smiled once again. The council kept quiet.

Mitsuriko entered once again, "So, another guess?" The council resumed their talks. The noises became louder than the first.

"Thank you," Hanami whispered to Satsuhei.

"It's nothing," he smiled. Hanami blushed once again. He noticed.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Sajiro and Jakken met Mako in the dark hall at the side the court room. The general was with his friend, Kenjiha, in their blue kimono and black armor. Mako smiled at the boy as the young demon replied him with another.

"So this' the prince, huhh?" Kenjiha said.

The general nodded and stated after, "Let's go. Lord Sesshomaru will come soon." The five demons (including the ox demon's servant) walked towards the entrance to the Great Room. They stopped before a massive oak door, guarded with Western soldiers. "Sajiro, just be yourself," Mako whispered to the fifteen-year old boy before ordering the guards to open the door. Sajiro just nodded. Then, the lights of the Great Room and the annoying noise of the chattering demons greeted them.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Kikyo watched the images on the tea-filled basin. She waited until the figures of Mako, Kenjiha, and Jakken entered the Great Room. After them were another two demons that she wasn't familiar with: a boy and a lady servant. Kikyo looked at Shoraime with a silent question of 'who are they?'. The prophet only shrugged and she turned her attention back to the basin.

The Great Room turned silence. Mako stood with a straight posture before the council members. His eyes were blank like a terrifying warrior in a battle. Kikyo couldn't even recognize the soft and helpful demon she had met after the venomous wind occurrence. That Mako was different in his thick and new armor. He was formally dressed just like Kenjiha and Jakken. They wore different thick kimonos and more decorated armors, except for Jakken who didn't wear any armor but was dressed in a flower-embroidered brown silk. It only confirmed that the council meeting was an important event.

Kenjiha and Jakken, along with the two unknown demons, sat on the right side seats of the council's rows while on the left side were some officials. Their faces were blunt. All were waiting for Mako's statement.

"Good evening council!" Mako greeted with a short bow. His face was still plain. "Welcome to the Western Palace," he paused. Some replied him with another bow while the others just ignored him. If only Kikyo had sharp eyes, she could possibly see the rolling of the elders' eyes. "Before anything else, deep apologies for the sudden council call and for the unexpected setting of the meeting. We truly wanted your deepest consideration and understanding. The Great Land Lord of the Western Lands has seen the unsaid issue as a serious threat to the ward. For that reason, the council's immediate presence is needed. Again, your greatest cooperation is a necessity. It is an honor to work with you." Another bow. "Please, wait for the Land Lord…"

"Mako is an in-it general," Kikyo commented while waiting for the taiyoukai.

"I agree. He's a devoted one. He deserves more respects. But, it seems that less people appreciates him," said Shoraime.

"Hhmm?"

"Ssshhh!" Shoraime put a finger on her lips to shut the priestess' mouth. "Sesshomaru is coming…"

They waited until a white figure in black armor entered the Great Room. He was Inu Sesshomaru but he was different – looked different. Like Kenjiha and Mako, he wore differently. His kimono was white and was decorated with more detailed blue patterns. His armor was shining ('sparkling' if this is a humorous fic) and the spikes on it were deadly and enormous. But the objects on his armor were well arranged and made him more dangerous handsome demon ruler. His moko-moko was bigger than its usual size. He enlarged it to coordinate with his kimono. His swords were on their usual place but Kikyo noticed that they were carefully arranged on his golden sash's hold. Above all these was his usual down silver hair. It was flawlessly combed and tied up on his head like a real warrior's hair should be. His short locks were shadowing his golden eyes. Then, Sesshomaru looked directly at the council members. This time, his golden eyes shone above the lights of the room. It was not a dramatic description. It was simply his eyes were shining in a fierce and predatory way. Those golden orbs were dangerous. Sesshomaru was showing the council who he truly was: the very lord of the West.

Kikyo felt her eyebrow raised, "Ponytail?"

Shoraime slightly chuckled, "Traditions. Sesshomaru hates tying up his hair but he needs to do it especially during wars and council meetings."

"Wars?"

"Yes. Long hair is a bother if you are fighting against countless opponents side by side," Shoraime smiled, teasingly, "Such a pretty Land Lord, huhh?"

Kikyo needed to stare at the old prophet for a moment before saying, "I will not deny it, Shoraime. He's indeed a very pretty land lord with that hairstyle."

The inuyoukai was surprised. Kikyo ignored the prophet and gazed back at the basin. That was when Shoraime decided to pass it by. But, before completely turning her attention back to the meeting, Shoraime heard Kikyo whispered… "Handsome." She smiled.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

The air changed. The Great Room turned to a discomfited space. Sesshomaru walked towards his seat and sat without producing any noise. Again, silence.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Mako spoke up. He bowed lowly. The council from their seats followed. Sesshomaru ignored them all.

"Mako…" the taiyoukai called with his bored tone.

With a clear of his throat, the general started, "This problem…" The council listened keenly while the priestess and the prophet from the other side of the castle leaned nearer on the basin. "…started with the rumored – well, not 'rumored' but an absolute fact – _black wind_…" Satsuhei caught a glimpse of Hanami smiling a little bit. The flower-guardian was right.

The general continued telling evidences of an unordinary clan with short descriptions of the tragic Northern part of the west. When he was finished describing the demised place, Akashiro rudely entered, "You called us because of some nature abnormalities?!"

Sesshomaru shot the lizard leader a sharp look. Akashiro was taken aback at first, but remembering that Sesshomaru couldn't kill a council member, he remained unmoved and proud.

"Akashiro-sama, that's too much!" Mako snapped. "And besides, if you're listening enough, it's not a simple nature abnormality. It was a demon clan's doing." Akashiro kept quiet. "To continue my report, we were able to track the clan…" Mako narrated the scene and paused when he was about to introduce their enemies.

"Who are they?" Satsuhei asked. His smile was still there as if it was permanently carved on his pale face.

"A thousand-year extinct youkai clan – Raven clan, known as Shadow Gods, and is being led by a terror ruler, Koikage…" As expected, there were gasps and endless chattering after the announcement. The elders were greatly horrified and the few young council members – Hanami, particularly – were clueless.

"Who are they?" Hanami asked Satsuhei.

"They are the first clan to defeat the Inu Western Clan. The Raven Clan's leader, Koikage, beheaded our Land Lord's grandfather, Inu Toujinsu." Hanami was a little surprised. She nodded to the blue-haired demon.

Sajiro, on his seat, was, once again, clutching his hakama. Kenjiha who wasn't informed yet just like other officers was equally shocked and terrified. Kikyo and Shoraime remained still, listening.

"Are my ears not fooling me, Mako?!" Kenjiha gripped one of his five swords. "Raven clan?! That famous Thirteen Heads?" He replied him with a serious nod.

"But how can that be?" Mitsuriko asked, waving his long pipe and drawing some attentions. "They're long gone extinct. That's impossible!" The council members agreed. They joined forces saying, "Impossible! Impossible!"

"That's exactly our initial reaction but, just like what I've said, they are here!" Mako shouted to defeat the uprising noise.

"They came back from hell by a human koromiko's work," Sesshomaru finally said from his quiet seat. He was gritting his teeth, irritatingly. Council meetings were always noisy. The earsplitting noise abruptly died out. The council turned their attention back to the taiyoukai. "They returned as dead demons and they are unfortunately, immortals – cannot be killed by a simple sword. They make black wind as their entrance-exit mark. They are a threat. Need I say more? Aren't my words enough for you to believe this simple report?" His face was calm but his aura was flaring. He was angry.

"Uhmm…" Mako tried to break the silence and the tension that was reigning throughout the Great Room. "They're a threat, council. That's certain. They're strong and witty."

"How can you be so sure that they're here to ruin the Western ward's glory?" a thin purple-haired demoness said, "I mean, you said that the Great Land Lord had dealt with them and they exited calmly. Maybe their strong ability to have an entrance-exit mark is quite alarming but, are we just being paranoid? They entranced and exited using their own demon way."

"They have hidden plans, of that I assured you," Mako paused, inhaling deeply. "They had already conquered North." Once again, the Great Room was filled with annoying noises. "There's possibility that they'll try to do the same for us," Mako continued, yelling. "What less can you expect from a resurrected extinct clan? They are demon-natured conquerors. They had nearly united the four lands as theirs."

"North?" Kitashima's thick voice dominated the council. "They have already conquered North?"

Mako turned to the lion demon with sad eyes, "Yes, Kitashima-sama. Yes."

"How? I demand, general."

Mako looked at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai stared back with a knowing permission. "Here's the Prince Sajiro of the North. He'll tell you the story as an eyewitness…" Mako turned to the brown-haired demon as the boy rose from his seat and slowly faced the council. The noise descended temporarily.

"I-I…" Sajiro nervously started. "I am Sajiro, Prince of the Ox Clan. It's true that the North is under enemy control…" There was an awkward silence. The council waited. Kikyo and Shoraime were watching, fully surprised. 'North, really?' Kikyo thought. 'I've never thought that this problem is greatly an alarming one.' The boy finally found his voice and narrated the depressing story once again. He was crying when he had told the council about his father's death. The council didn't give him any comfort. As if they would mourn for the unrespectable and weird ruler, Lord Kai of the North. They remained shock as ever.

After Sajiro's story and confirmation, the council fell to a complete silence. It was quiet but it wasn't comfortable. As soon as the young ox sat down back to his seat, the council's mighty lord spoke in his boredom but firm tone, "If they'll come with a plan of domination, we'll greet them with our swords." Then, Sesshomaru stood, dismissing the meeting.

Mako was watching his lord's back. Sesshomaru always end all council meetings with brief finality. His words were short but meaningful. The partly white-haired general was about to close the meeting when _Mokusai_ stood from his seat and fearlessly stopped the taiyoukai from leaving, "I'm afraid we haven't agreed with that, my lord." The oldest member of the council, who was appointed by them as their leader, was standing with dull eyes. He knew what he was doing. Hearing his words, most of the elders whispered to each other as if they were talking secret opinions. They also gave meaningful glances to other members. They knew the meaning of their leader's words. The twenty-four heads would vote for their opinions.

Sesshomaru turned to the old demon's way. His eyes were piercing. The way how Mokusai said his words were quite insulting to the taiyoukai's ears. However, Sesshomaru played with it coolly. "What do you mean?" he asked. His tone was venomous with a deeper meaning of 'don't-dare-say-the-wrong-word-or-I-will-not-hesitate.'

"We're planning to vote on how to deal with the extinct – now – alive clan." Most of the council members nodded.

"I think it's not argumentative," countered Sesshomaru. He couldn't see anything wrong in his decision. It was quite unanimous. "They are a threat. We'll fight." Mokusai was silent. A thought occurred to dog demon lord. "Are you proposing to not fight and just welcome them with open arms?" There was no reply. It was a 'yes'. "THAT'S ABSURD!" Sesshomaru's aura was increasing. Mako and the rest of the officers were confused as well as their lord. Mokusai was unmoved.

"Well, let us have our views us elders, my dear lord," Mokusai calmly said. "Do you know how that particular clan defeated the West? I'd witnessed it. We'd witnessed. We were there in the Great Battle and I know how hurting and frightening 'losing' was. We just want to prevent another injury to the West."

"Are you saying that you doubt my capability to win?" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. "I will win, Mokusai."

Mokusai suddenly laughed with annoying sarcasm. The demon lord was more irritated. "It's funny, isn't it? That's the same words that Inu Toujinsu had uttered before he was beheaded."

"MOKUSAI-SAMA!" Both Mako and Jakken shouted. Jakken was told to be silent in all council meetings but that time, he had enough. It was too much for his 'respect-Lord-Sesshomaru' principle.

"That's enough, you feathery yellow-eyed owl demon!" Jakken mumbled pointing his small finger to Mokusai to emphasize his point. "You have no rights to offend our lord!"

The oldest demon shot Jakken a deadly look, "Nobody asked your opinion about this, toad! Sit down and pretend to not exist." Jakken was taken aback.

"He's a vassal, Mokusai-sama," Kenjiha entered, "He can say some warnings about your disrespectful statement."

"Disrespectful?!" Mokusai's voice was increasing, "I am just concern about the Lord's and the ward's security! History can repeat itself."

"That's clearly COWARDICE!" Sesshomaru's strong voice ruled the Great Room. "Do you really think that I will let this non-sense and illogical voting?! SPINELESS! You talk as if you, elders, are honorable enough, living more than a thousand years. Well, SHAME ON YOU! You're living in a thousand years of cowardice. I don't need this obvious kind of weakness in my land. You better stop this foolishness." The taiyoukai's eyes turned red. He was very mad. If Sesshomaru wasn't forbidden to kill a council member, probably, Mokusai did no longer exist.

Akashiro, who was desperately want to draw some attentions, finally, stood up with an offended face. "WEAKNESS?" he shouted in his high irritating voice. "As if you – YOU – the very Lord of the Western Lands is not WEAK!"

Everyone inside the room and even Kikyo and Shoraime focused on the daring lizard demon. Akashiro tensed under their stares but he brushed his feeling off and nervously – but proudly – continued, "We, the council members, are just preventing ourselves to be unkind to your clan but, we have enough. First is your shameful grandfather. How pathetic he was being beheaded. It was a worthless death. Second is your father, Inu Taisho. He died protecting a mere useless human. And – I thought you'll be different – but, YOU? YOU, the known I-despise-human demon, have little _human being_ in this palace, young and inexperienced _general_ and an incapable weak _vassal_! That's totally weakness!"

All who had heard the lizard's sudden burst out knew that that was so much for the taiyoukai's patience. They tried to see their land lord's reaction but they saw nothing. Sesshomaru disappeared. It was the lizard's end.

He was not thinking. Sesshomaru wasn't thinking anymore. He wanted to kill that impudent lizard…

The moment Akashiro saw the taiyoukai's disappearance, he knew that he would die already. He, himself, didn't expect that he would go beyond on what he had planned to say. He was surprised too. Akashiro was scared – scared to hell. He closed his eyes, expecting the blade of the demon lord on his throat or on his stomach.

It never came.

Slowly, the lizard demon opened his eyes and saw Sesshomaru in front of him. The sword Toukijin was withdrawn. The taiyoukai aimed to kill him but it was blocked by another weapon – Mokusai's sickle.

"No, no, no, no…" Mokusai said, slightly smiling under his white mustache. "You know the consequences if you happen to kill one of us. The Kachi division and the Samurais will not obey you anymore and you will be disempowered automatically. Laws, Sesshomaru-sama… our damned laws."

Sesshomaru's head turned to him. His eyes were flaring red. Mokusai was pushing him to his limitation. The beast within him was screaming. He wanted blood shed. He wanted them to die. But, he couldn't. If he lost control, he would be defeated. It was clearly a game – a very witty game. He had to play with it.

Sesshomaru lowered his Toukijin forcefully. He breathed deeply (in a way that nobody can notice). Mokusai, on the other hand, did the same. They looked upon each other, both starting the serious political game.

Silence.

Long silence.

"Let us vote for it, my dear lord," Mokusai said with his fake respectful tone.

"No," Sesshomaru shortly replied. "I will not allow this foolishness." Sesshomaru stubbornly stood. He remained unmoved. He would not let that owl demon to win against him.

'Wrong move,' thought Mokusai. The Leader of the Council smiled, "Well, if our dear land lord doesn't want us to vote for it," he faced the curious council, "then, we have no choice but to involve his lordship to have our rights, still." The council members gasped. "YES, we'll vote for Sesshomaru-sama's lordship also." (The Council can disempower the land lord by 'Oneness'. If that voting was set, the land lord has no choice but to accept the trial)

Different reactions were drawn from different faces…

The Land Lord's side (Mako, Kenjiha, Jakken, and Sajiro) was surprised and horrified. Shoraime, who was in front of her basin, almost fainted. Kikyo supported the poor prophet. Akashiro was mentally jumping on his position. The elders, by the look on their eyes, were evidently celebrating. The young council members were still confused. And Sesshomaru…

The beast in the mad demon lord was an inch to its success. It was escaping from Sesshomaru's consciousness, screaming and lusting for blood. He wanted to kill them all – all of them! But he immediately composed himself. He had to be calm. He had to play the game. He had to play with it just like Mokusai. He would never want to be a lost wild mutt.

"Well planned, Mokusai," Sesshomaru said, grinning (the type of grin with 1,000 death threats), "Well planned. If it happens that I lose, you'll replace me as the Land Lord of the West. Nice play," Then, his grin faded. His face turned dark. "Very ambitious. I always know that." He glared the elders around Mokusai. He knew that those demons were on the side of the old leader. "If it happens that I win…" he gave them another warning glare, "…expect to find yourselves in the frontline of the next battle formation." (It was an indirect killing of a council member – it wasn't in the law so it is possible.)

With a final death glare, Sesshomaru disappeared out of the Great Room, leaving the council in their returned chattering. Some were confused, some were frightened, and some were determined. Once again, the noise rose up, higher than the previous ones.

The Land Lord's side was speechless for a moment until Mako shouted, "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! WHY NOW?! WHY NOW THAT THERE'S A THREAT TO THE WEST!"

"THIS IS ILLOGICAL, UNREASONABLE, AMBITIOUS…" Jakken continued muttering until he was cursing.

"So this place isn't safe also?" asked Sajiro, burying his face on his hands. He inhaled deeply and then, stood up from his seat. "It's all that clan's fault!"

"Calm down!" Kenjiha clapped his hands to wake them up from their depressing mood. "Everything will be fine. We'll just have to play this political game. No matter what, Lord Sesshomaru will win. It's 'Oneness'. It's so rare for them to win."

"It's still different…" Mako rolled his eyes.

"Yes, different." A familiar voice said behind them. It was the disturbing Akashiro. He smiled wickedly to Mako. "Prepare yourself, Mako. You'll be out of your boots sooner or later." Then he waved goodbye, laughing out of the Great Room. The other council members followed, going to their chosen rooms in the palace. They would decide for that night and would reveal their vote the next morning.

It would be a long tiring evening.

Mako was still mad. His fists were clenched. 'How dare he?!' he thought, screaming.

Kenjiha put a shoulder to his friend, "It'll be fine. Believe me." He smiled sheepishly.

Mako didn't look at him. He ignored the kind assurance and walked out of the Great Room as well. "I'll talk to Sesshomaru-sama," he said.

The Wielder of Five Swords sighed. He was left with the ever-protesting Jakken and the depressed Sajiro. "So what now?" he asked.

Jakken looked at him and rolled his eyes. It wasn't time for Kenjiha's cheery words. "I'm going," the toad demon said shortly. He walked away while still muttering curses.

Another sigh. Kenjiha turned to the young ox. He saw that Sajiro was stunned, looking at the council members who were getting out of the Great Room. He was shocked as if he had seen a ghost. His lady servant had noticed this and she was shaking her young Prince.

"What's that?" Kenjiha asked, worriedly.

"I-I…" Sajiro tried to reply without shifting his eyes to the inuyoukai. "I heard a familiar sound, Kenjiha-san."

"Oro? What sound?"

"Bells…"

"Bells of what?"

"I don't know… It's – it's…" Sajiro shook his head. He couldn't even determine what it was. It just gave him creeps. "Nevermind." The muscle-bounded inuyoukai didn't push further. Sajiro needed to rest.

"Rest my new friend, Sajiro. Rest."

Sajiro replied him with a smile and a nod.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Kikyo was supporting the old prophet to sit still. Shoraime was breathing hard after the announcement of Sesshomaru's lordship trial. She couldn't take it.

"I always know that they have this plan," Shoraime said, calming down. "They want to take the lordship out from the inu clan's grasp. Ambitious Mokusai. Quiet but dangerously ambitious."

Kikyo didn't know what to say. She was out of the subject but, witnessing that meeting made her worry for Sesshomaru. She could slightly read him behind his stoic face. She knew that he was annoyed, mad, and angry. Kikyo also noticed the little amount of uncertainty of the proud taiyoukai. She knew that he also doubted his win against the council. Something wrong was happening. Whatever it was, it was out of the Bellflower's concern.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

Mako found his land lord standing on the usual terrace. He didn't change his attire. Sesshomaru was still wearing his traditional armor and his tied-up hair. It was passed an hour since the adjournment of the meeting. The general concluded that the Lord of the Western Lands was standing there in an hour, thinking under the light of the gibbous moon.

"My lord," he bowed behind. He didn't turn to him.

"Tell me your opinion, Mako," the taiyoukai ordered, still looking at the moon above. The wind blew his milky white tresses.

"It's doubtlessly absurd, sir." Mako walked towards beside his lord. He gazed at the beautiful land of the West. "I can't still understand Moku-sai's reason and intention. He has little chance to win this game. 'Oneness' isn't a stable card. Just one negative council member will worth his neck."

"Moku-sai is incredibly smart, Mako," Sesshomaru stated with his monotonic unaffected voice. "He will not draw a card with lots of risk without a definite win."

"But it looks like a risk for nothing."

"It will never be 'nothing', Mako. He has a winning piece, a dangerous winning piece." Mako nodded. Sesshomaru was always sensible. "Do you remember about the North's domination?"

"Clear as water, sir…" Mako replied. He waited for an upcoming statement from Sesshomaru but he heard nothing. The demon lord was letting him think of the matter. 'North?' Mako thought, evaluating. 'What of North?' Then, he suddenly realized, "Sesshomaru-sama, are you saying that the North's silent internal domination is the same as this?"

"Took you a minute to realize?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"If that so," Mako tapped his chin with his finger, "then, the Raven Clan is Mokusai's hidden card. A traitor?"

"Not certain."

"But we still have to be sure." Mako rubbed his sword's hilt. "If this problem is as deep as the Raven clan – maybe deeper – I have to make sure of our win, my lord." Mako bowed, once again, and entered the shelter of the palace. Sesshomaru, however, remained standing there, thinking. He sensed trouble. The warning of the palace's prophet was ringing to his ears. Shoraime was always right. Her readings were accurate. Was he scared? No, he just wanted to have a sure win and that absolutism was way too far to reach. His cards weren't stable. His opponent's hidden plans were still bothering him. 'Patience,' Sesshomaru thought, remembering Shoraime's words of wisdom, 'Wait and see. The dragon will soon come out from its nest and reveal more of itself. When that time comes, that's the right moment to attack and kill the beast.'

He sighed. For the first time in Sesshomaru's life, he sighed.

**(A/N: HAI! I finally finished this chapter. I am open for questions. PM me if you want. The next two chapters will be more revealing than this. Please review. This is so hard to write, you know?)**


End file.
